Natsu Deathbringer
by ShesTheBoss19
Summary: Natsu was given to Acnologia by his mother and raised as Acnologias apprentice. Natsu is eventually ordered to leave Acnologia and live in a wizard guild known as 'fairy tail'. Natsu will soon realize that his jobs for Acnologia must be kept secret otherwise he risks being outcast from the Guild. Pairings will emerge eventually. Rated M for language
1. Arrival

Acnologia was one of the very few Dragons who frequently showed up to Towns and Villages, however he would destroy everything before someone could even think about calling the Council with a Communication Lacrama. He had finished wreaking havoc in a nearby village of Traders and was resting on a large mountain when he heard a woman crying.

_A late night snack would actually be quite nice round about now _He thought. His thoughts of eating the crying woman ended when he seen why she was crying. She was running towards him, unaware she was about to run into one of the most terrifying things known to man. Behind the woman was 10 bandits. Or rather Wizards. They were screaming at her.

"It's your fault. You and your demon child brought destruction to our homes" One of the Wizards shouted

"Get back here and surrender" Another shouted

"Just give us the child and we'll kill you first before we kill it."

Acnologia was outraged. He stood up from the mountain and came into clear view of all the people before him and they stopped dead

**"YOU DARE BLAME THIS WOMAN FOR THE DESTRUCTION I CAUSED. THAT IS INSULTING TO THINK THAT A MERE FEMALE HUMAN COULD CAUSE SUCH WONDERFUL DESTRUCTION. YOU WILL PAY FOR YOUR INSULENCE WITH YOUR LIVES" **And with that Acnologia took one massive Claw and slammed it down onto the wizards, killing all 10. He then turned to the woman who was on her knees, craddeling a small bundle in her arms.

"C-c-c-can you p-p-p-p-please take my b-b-b-baby and k-k-keep him safe?" She asked Acnologia with a pleading voice. This was a risk. To keep her child safe in the hands of the Dragon of Chaos and Destruction but he was likely one of the strongest beings out there and as a result he would be able to keep him safe.

**"And why would I do that?" **Acnologia asked mockingly. This woman was actually hoping he would do this? That's insulting in it's own right.

The woman found her courage to speak normally and began "Because you want someone to spread the tales of how mighty you are. That way no one will dare to think it was anyone other than the great Acnologia who lay waste to their homes. If you take care of my son he might do that for you." She reasoned

**"That would never hap-" **Then it hit him **"But it did happen" **He thought outloud. Maybe having a pet to spread word of his destructive powers could be helpful. Instill more fear into the hearts of people who see him coming. He loves the look of fear in peoples eyes when he lands and lets out his typical, ear bursting roar.

**"Very well. I will train the boy as my apprentice but under some conditions. You may never see him again, his** **last name shall change and you will never speak a word of me helping a human."**

"I can never see him?" She asked as she cradled the bundle a bit tighter. The boy would never be safe with her. His Magical power was too strong and whereever he went people would accuse him of being some deamon. A monster who brings destruction. This is better for him

"Very well" She slowly moved the bundle from her arms and held it out to Acnologia

"His name is Natsu. Take care of him" She bid her farewell before turning and began leaving the mountain before shecollapsed and grabbed her son.

**"Natsu eh? Well from now on your name is Natsu Deathbringer. That's a fitting title for what you shall learn and what you shall accomplish in the future." **Acnologia said as he raised the boy in his claw to his face. He let out a puff of air through his nose to wake the boy. How the hell was he still sleeping through this?

The boy woke and seen Acnologia and his eyes closed. it wasn't fear though. He was giggeling? AND he was prauding Acnologias nose with his tiny fingers.

**"Strange boy" **Acnologia mused before he lay back down with the boy in his claw. The Dragon and the soon to be Apprentice lay down and slept soundly for that night.

* * *

**16 years later**

"YYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH" Natsu screamed as he slammed his fist into the cliff in front of him, shattering it to pieces

**"Excellent work Natsu, truely marvelous. You're ready for your next task."**

Natsu turned to face Acnologia with a grin on his face. Natsu had grown a lot. His physical appearence was enough to scare a grown man away. His hair was flattened and it had been cast over one eye. He had a large scar over his left eye while his right was completely concealed behind his hair. He had his usual Attire on but it was Black and Blue. His scarf had been replaced with a neclace made of Scales from dragons he had defeated. At 17 years old Natsu held 8 Dragon kills to his name. It was truely incredible to see such power in such a young boy.

"So, Where am I ...visiting?" Natsu asked with a grin

**"I am leaving for 12 hours. There is a town 5 miles west of here and when I return I expect to see a pile of rubble. Have fun Natsu and remember to play nice with the kids." **

Natsu began laughing in a rather evil manne "Oh, I'll play nice with the kids dad don't you worry. Well... I'll play nice with what is left of them anyway"

**"Hahahahaha. I've raised you well. Soon however you will have to leave me and find one of these Wizard guilds I told you of. Remember I spoke of them? You will need to join the most powerful one and become the greatest wizard there. I cannot hold you forever and for you to survive out there I'd recommend finding a place to call home." **Acnologia explained

"Why do I need to leave you? It's fun destroying stuff."

**"You can still destroy stuff Natsu but you will be paid to do so. After this town head to Magnolia and attempt to join the Guild Fairy Tail. They are supposedly the most powerful guild and if they decline you then go on an all out rampage through their town. Sound like fun?" **

"Oh yeah! So when will I see you again after this?" Natsu Asked as he cracked his neck, excited to get to work on the town below

**"You will see me again, in time. For now however just lay waste to this town and then Rift to Fairy Tail. Goodbye son." **Acnologia finished

* * *

7 Hours later

Natsu was surrounded by fires and piles of rubble and trash. The town was crushed in under 2 hours and not a single person could stand up to him. There were no wizards near by to ever challenge him. The destruction was fun but not having a challenge made the task drag on a little bit.

"Chaotic RIFT!" Natsu yelled as he sliced his hand downward through the air and pried open a black ovqal shape in the air

Natsu stepped through and found himself outside of the Fairy Tale guild hall. The large stone structure looked nice he had to admit. He felt a strong magical precense in the guild hall and for their sake Natsu had better be accepted or this place would be crushed under his foot.

Natsu opened the doors and everyone inside stopped what they were doing and stared at the Teenager clad in Black and Blue. Natsu eyed the hall full of people. They were looking at him in a strange way. Natsu was waiting for them to attack. That's all that humans ever did to Natsu afterall. Attack him. But then they started cheering and clashing Mugs together.

"I think we got a new member gramps." A boy wearing nothing by boxers shouted into a wooden door

"GRAY YOUR CLOTHES. JUVIA WILL START DROOLING AGAIN!" A busty blonde shouted. Natsu spotted the keys in a leather pouch around her waist. _So she's one of those weird wizards eh?_

"OH CRAP. NOT AGAIN!" The naked boy yelled

The Hall was in chaos but it was a chaos unknown to Natsu. A chaos that implied enjoyment. Not suffering.

A small old man wearing and orange and blue jacket and a funny hat appeared in the hall and approached Natsu.

"Hello my boy, what brings you to our hall?" The old man asked

"I was told this is a place where powerful wizards can make a living. I was kinda hopin to join." Natsu replied. Truth be told he kind of wanted him to reply 'no' so he could destroy this place for fun.

"Well that depends. Are you a wizard?"

"Yes"

"What kind of magic do you use?" The old man asked

Natsu hesitated. Acnologia had told him about how people react to his power and who taught him so Natsu chose to dumb things down a bit for the man. "I'm a Dragon Slayer." Natsu finished.

"A Dragon Slayer eh? Impressive. We have 2 dragon slayers in our midst already." The old man turned his back to him and faced the crowd

"GAJEEL, WENDY. WE'VE GOT A DRAGON SLAYER HERE!" The old man yelled. It was surprising how loud he was considering he was the height of Natsus thigh.

Two people merged from the crowd and moved towards him. A tall boy with long balc hair and metal studs around his face and a small girl with long blue hair and a flying cat beside her.

Natsu was surprised 2 dragon slayers were already here. Perhaps he had killed their Dragons in his time with Acnologia. Now that would be a funny story. Natsu almost wanted to see the looks on their faces. "So you're dragons slayers huh? What's the name of the Dragons that trained you?" Natsu asked

The small blue girl stepped forward and began "I'm wendy the Sky Dragon Slayer and it was grandeeney who trained me."

Natsu burst out laughing. He had heard about how weak the Sky Dragons were. He had killed 2 before but the name grandeeney didn't ring a bell

"Is there something wrong young man?" The old man asked

"I'm just surprised to find a Sky Dragon Slayer still alive. I've killed 2 of those dragons before and they were sooooo easy. I never expected a Sky Dragon Slayer to surviv in this world. But relax the name grandeeney doesn't ring a bell." Natsu explained

"You're slayed 2 dragons already?" the old man questioned

"No" Natsu pulled out his necklace of multi-coloured dragon scales "I've killed 8"

Everyones jaw dropped. "8 DRAGONS?!" A young boy yelled

"Yes. What's wrong with that?" Natsu questioned like it was no big deal

"Did you encounter a Dragon called Metallicana?" The other slayer asked

"Metallicana, yes. I didn't slay him but I talked with him. You wouldn't be Gajeel would you?" Natsu asked

"Yeah. How the hell did you find him? Where is he?" Gajeel asked

"It's a meeting for all Dragon Slayer Trainers. Only the most powerful dragons are allowd to attend and because I am the second most powerful person in the Dragon Community, just behind my master, I was allowed to attend it." Natsu explained. This was getting boring and he wanted to simply get some money and find a place to stay.

"Who trained you my boy?" The old man asked once again

"My master? He's Acnologia, the Chaos Dragon. I am Natsu Deathbringer, son of Acnologia." He said with a grin. This statement made a few members back away from him. Tales of how scary Acnologia was had spread far and wide across Fiore.

"Acnologia? No way. That guy would never train anyone. He hates humans." Gajeel responded.

"I'll show you if you want." Natsu replied with a smile. If he accepted Natsu would get the fight he wanted.

"Yeah, let's go. I'll take you on!" Gajeel yelled at Natsu

"Where can we go to fight? I'd rather not wreck somewhere I might be spening a lot of time inside." Natsu asked the old man.

"Out on the beach. EVERYONE HEAD TO THE BEACH! WE'VE GOT A SHOWDOWN GOING ON HERE!" the old man yelled to the crowd and they cheered. Natsu noticed something. Wendy was crying. While everyone turned and headed for the beach Natsu stopped her and bent down to her level.

"You know kid, I may have slayed many Sky Dragons but I have never fought a Sky Dragon Slayer. They could be incredibly strong for all I know. So I'll tell you what, you can show me your power one day and if I can help you train then I will. What'd ya say?" He asked. Natsu was unfamiliar with being friendly but this was defienately his best shot. He would have to fit into this place and he'd better make friends with the Dragon Slayers before they start bad mouthing Acnologia.

Wendy sniffed "I'd love that" She sent Natsu a gleaming smile and then began walking to the beach.

_That went well. Maybe this will be easier than I though._

Natsu followed Wendy to the beach and found the crowd waiting for him. They were all gathered along on side, leaving a large Area for Natsu and Gajeel to go to work.

"You ready Iron Dragon Slayer?" Natsu asked as he began channeling his power

"You're the one who needs to be ready cos you're going down buddy!" Gajeel shouted at Natsu

"BEGIN" Shouted the old man

"Iron Dragon CLUB" Gajeel yelled as he sent a large steel club towards Natsu.

"Chaotic aura, Decay" Natsu said as a dark circle of blue and black began spiraling around him. The club that Gajeel sent towards Natsu began to wither and decay as it passed through the spiral. His club didn't make contact, it simply withered and died.

"What was that?" Erza asked Makarov.

"It's an Aura that will destroy almost any inanimate object that touches it." Makarov explained

"That would be powerful against me. He could be a serious fighter." Erza replied to the master

"IRON DRAGON ROAR!" Gajeel yelled as Iron particles flew from his mouth and towards Natsu. Natsu quickly jumped to the left to dodge the attack and began running at Gajeel. "CHAOS DRAGON MAIMING CLAWS" Natsu yelled as he punched Gajeel again and again with incredible force. Each hit sent Gajeel sliding further back.

"Look at that power!"

"He's insane"

"Gajeel won't lose this, will he?" The guild members were in awe at Natsus display of power.

Gajeel got to his feet and glared at Natsu. "Hey punk, you've got some nerve pulling a cheap trick like that."

Natsu looked bored to say the least. He was looking forward to fighting the Iron Dragon Slayer, Metallicana had hyped Gajeel up quite a lot at the Dragon Conference.

"You know Gajeel I was expecting more from you. Now I'll stop playing around and I might even use 20% of my power rather than 10%. How's that sound?" Natsu was clearly taunting Gajeel. Hoping to provoke him. It worked.

Gajeel screamed "IRON DRAGON SLAYER SWORD!" and his arm was replaced with the Chainsaw like sword that had saved the day on many occasions.

"Oh scary sword." Natsu added sarcasically as Gajeel ran at him. Natsu yawned and then spoke "Chaotic rift" and he once again pried open a black oval shape before stepping into it. Gajeel stopped dead and began frantically searching for Natsu. "WHERE IS HE?!" He yelled

"Up here" came the reply and above them was Natsu flying head first at Gajeel. He must have been at least 500 feet up. Gajeel was frozen in place, the pink haired Dragon slayer had actually instilled fear in him. "CHAOS DRAGON PIERCING HORN!" Yelled Natsu as he crashed head first into Gajeel. There was a loud bang and a large cloud of sand filled the air. When the sand cleared Gajeel was practically buried in the sand and Natsu was standing like nothing happened.

"He-He-He beat Gajeel. GAJEEL!" A blue haired girl emerged from the crowd and rushed to Gajeels side

"He's fine, I just knocked him out." Natsu said as he walked past the frantic girl towards the Guild Master.

"So... am I in or am I out?" Natsu asked him

"Fairy Tail does not let people in based on their strenght, anyone is welcome in the Fairy Tail family. Welcome in Natsu. Mira could you be so kind as to give the boy his Guild emblem?"

"Hey oldtimer, I didn't get your name." Natsu asked him

"Oh where are my manners. I am Makarov, the guild master of Fairy Tail." Makarov said as he held his hand out to Natsu

Natsu stared at his hand in confusion. "What are you doing?" He asked with a look of bewilderment on him.

"I was greeting you with friendly hand shake. Is that a problem?" Makarov asked in equal amounts of confusion. This boy must not have had much human contact in the past if he doesn't know what a hand shake is.

"Hand Shake?" Natsu echoed, implying that he explain what it is.

"Just grab my hand like this" Makarov took Natsus hand "and then simply move it up and down." he then proceeded to finish the simple action

"Weird" said Natsu as he parted ways with Makarov. As Natsu turned he was met with a woman wearing Silver armor with long Red Hair hanging past her shoulders.

"That was a very impressive display you put on there. May I ask, were you actually trying during that fight?" Erza asked him

"No" Natsu deadpanned

"Well I can't imagine what sort of power you would display should you go all in during a fight. I'm Erza Scarlet by the way. Nice to meet you Natsu... what was your second name again?" Erza asked

"Natsu Deathbringer" Natsu responded. The name was designed to instill fear in his enemies according to Acnologia. Everything that his father had done for him was supposed to destroy and kill and to be honest, Natsu was fine with that.

"That's a rather scary name don't you think?" Erza asked the Dragon Slayer

"It's supposed to be according to Acnologia. He wanted me to instill fear in those I face in combat." Natsu explained to Erza. This woman was strange. She didn't seem firghtened by him but rather intrigued or interested in him. He'd never really met someone like her before.

"Natsu, I've got the Emblem marker here. So where do you want it?" Mira returned with the Emblem stamp and faced Natsu.

"Here" Natsu turned his exposed shoulder to Mira and pointed at his Bicep.

Mira pressed the stamp down onto Natsus skin and removed it after holding for a short time. Left behind was a gray Fairytail emblem.

Natsu noticed the gray and closed his eyes, willing the Emblem to change color. When he reopened his eyes the Emblem was now black with Blue streaks moving through it. The blue was literally moving, his Emblem was behaving like it was alive. "That's better" Natsu said in approval of his adjustment

"How did you do that?" Erza asked him. His emblem had just changed color. It's just ink and he managed to make it change? This is something Erza must know.

"I can do it with most things. For example, pick a colour." Natsu demanded

"Erm... Red, the color of my hair." Erza answered

Natsu closed his eyes and willed his hair to change color to the same scarlet of Erzas. The pink in his hair began to get over run with Red. When Natsu opened his eyes he pulled a few strands of hair from his right eye over to his left to inspect the change. "Hmmm, I don't suit red. Looks better on you." Natsu said as he willed his pink to return.

Erza was blushing slightly at his comment. "Thank you. That's an incredible skill you have there." Erza commented on Natsus strange abilities. She knew there were items to change the color of clothes but for someone to simply _want _to change color was a new thing to her.

"Anyway I've gotta go get some money. Speaking of which, how do I get money in one of these guild things?" Natsu asked Erza as he started walking back to the Guild hall.

"You really don't know? Hmm well I suppose I could come with you on a quest. It's your first time after all so if you want a bit of help then I'd be happy." Erza stated as she led Natsu over to the request board.

"It's okay Erza. I've always been a solo guy and sorry if I don't know jack about this guild stuff. I've never really got the chance to speak to anyone about them." _Because everyone I came in contact with before this was killed by my hand _Natsu added mentally with a smirk. The true reason Natsu didn't want Erza coming along was so that he could simply kill those who got in his way. She seemed like the sort of person who would be against the idea of taking a life but at the same time she would fight someone with her all.

"Oh, sure thing Natsu" Erza said trying not to sound depressed. "Just pick a quest that suits you." Erza said as the two turned their attention to the request board. Natsu was looking for those with the biggest reward. Natsu spotted something that offered 4,000,000 jewel for... doing something. _I can destroy an entire city but I can't fuckign read! Goddammit Acnologia_. Natsu cursed in his head. He grabbed the Flyer and was ready to leave when Erza grabbed his arm to stop him.

"What?" Natsu snapped at Erza. Noone layed a hand on him before. those who did died moments later.

"That's an S-class mission. You can't take that without the help of an S-class wizard." Erza explained to Natsu who still had no clue about what happens in a guild. Erza actually felt a tad sorry for the boy. He was 17 and had no clue about the world. It's rather sad when you think about it.

"I don't need anyones help. Especially not someone from here." Natsu replied as he ripped his arm free of Erzas grip and began heading for the door.

"Hey you! Don'y talk to Erza like that!" Gray yelled as he approached Natsu with an angry look in his eyes.

Natsu was unphased by his glare and simply kept walking.

"Listen new kid I don't know who you think you are but you've got some verve to act like this." Gray then punched Natsu in the jaw. Natsu wasn't expecting someone to hit him and he was sent to the ground. When Natsu stood up he noticed something. The hair over his right eye had shifted, leaving the right side of his face exposed and in full view of the guild. Natsu quickly put a hand over the right side of his face and dropped the flyer in his hand and made for the door before anyone would question him as to what happened.

"Idiot stripper. Who does he think he is striking _me?! _Acnologia would kill him fir doing that so why shouldn't I? I've killed people before so why should he be any different?!" Natsu yelled at himself as he came to rest in an empty patch of grass where he sat for a few hours

Natsu remembered he would need some money before he could find a place to crash for the day. It was getting dark and he still didn't have a scrap of money on him.

_I could just kill someone and take their money. That would be easy enough_ Natsu schemed mentally. He may be in a guild but he is still the Son of Acnologia.

"Chaotic rift" Natsu said before once again opening the black oval to the guild hall. Natsu stepped in and found himself in front of the request board. He grabbed a flyer that didn't say 'S-class' on it and left with another chaotic rift before anyone could stop him.

"I know where that is" Natsu said as he looked at the flyer that was requesting someone do something on Mt. Hakobe. Natsu recognized the creature that was also drawn on it. "These things? Please, I should have just went on that stupid S-Class thing. The pay is like 10 times this one!" Natsu complained as he began walking to Mt. Hakobe. He had been using Chaotic Rift a lot recently and he didn't want to over due the stress on the inter dimensional jump.

"Let's get this party started" Natsu said as he spotted the large mountain he was looking for.


	2. Mt Hakobe

Back at the Guild hall the next morning

Gajeel had finished recovering from his "fight" with Natsu. If you can call it a fight. "I still don't believe Acnologia trained him. He probably has one of those weird lacrama things inside him, like Laxus does. I bet he's another fake Dragon Slayer." Grumbled Gajeel

"You're just mad cos he wiped the floor with your ass" Cana replied as she lifted the keg to her mouth again, taking in gulp after gulp of what ever was inside.

"I still think that was creepy. You know... his right eye." Levy said

"His right eye? You mean his lack of a right eye? I agree though, it was rather odd to see his right side. What's stranger is that the skin had completely closed over it and it looks like any other piece of skin now. Do you think it was Acnologia that did it?" Erza spoke. She could feel symathy for him, after all she had lost her right eye too but hers was replaced with an Artificail one. Natsus was completely gone and it would be forever

"I told ya he! HE WAS NOT RAISED BY ACNOLOGIA-" Gajeel began but was cut off by a loud rumbling sound.

"Guys get outside. Something is going down on Mt. Hakobe" Lucy stated as she burst through the guild hall doors.

The guild members rushed outside to see a large beam of Magic covering the top half of Mt. Hakobe. The beam was blue, black and purple. All the colours of Natsus magic.

"Mira did you say that the Missing request was one that involved ?" Erza asked Mira frantically. If it was then this was obliviously Natsu.

"Yes it was. It went Missing when Natsu took a request." Mira said before turning her attention back to the distant mountain.

"That's Natsu doing that." Erza said as he magic finally dissappeared to reveal that the top half of was completely destroyed. is was as if it had just been sliced in half by Natsu.

_Is this his full power? If it is then the boy must be kept under total control _Makarov though. Witnessing this site was a rather disturbing site. It's not about the destruction of the mountain but rather what else he could destroy with that power.

"Well he will fit right in with the rest of fairy tail. Afterall we are well known for destroying everything" Mira said in an innocent voice.

"Yeah no kidding. Hey Gray, you'd better prepare your apology and apologize to him for hitting him yesterday. LIKE A REAL MAN!" Elfman yelled in an enthusiastic voice. He was clearly excited to see Natsu destroy a mountain "like a real man".

"Why should I apologize to him? Erza was being nice and offering to help him on his first quest and he just shot her down like it was nothing!" Gray yelled in his defense.

"Yeah Gray but he also just ripped a mountain in half like it was nothing. So if you value your life then apologize" Erza replied to Gray. The last thing they need is their new and improved guild hall getting destroyed. Having the last one destroyed by Phantom Lord was bad enough.

"Fine" Gray grumbled as he stormed back into the guild hall

"You know he's really something isn't he. This Natsu fellow could make S-Class faster than anyone. The trials are only 3 months away. I might just have to enter him into it." Makarov said Erza as the two headed inside.

"Master I think it would be a better idea to leave Natsu out of this years trials. The Magic Council will likely put him into the S-Class tournament. I don't doubt it that he would win hands down against any other wizard below S-Class from another guild." Erza replied to the Master. She had good reasoning behind her words. After Cana made S-Class last year she stayed in the guild with Guildarts as her father and now there were others itching to get a chance at becoming S-Class.

"Hmmm. I suppose you're right but..." The Master began before breaking out into Anime Tears "What if Natsu blows up the councils building and we get the blame"

"It's their fault for putting in the rule "Anything goes so long as you don't attempt to take your competitors life" Erza replied with a small smirk as the two took a seat at the bar.

"Mira 2 beers" Erza ordered before turning back to The Master

"Erza I have an idea. Take Natsu on an S-Class mission with you but let him take the lead. I have a feeling he doesn't like the idea of being ordered around so let him make the decisions. You're going to be there to observe his moves and study his power. Would you be okay with that?" Makarov asked.

Erza thought for a moment. _So I would be backup? If Natsu takes the lead then chances are he will mess up along the way and if he does that and I am the higher authority wizard then I'll get the blame. However if I don't do this then Natsus power will remain a mystery and I may miss out on a chance to make Natsu feel like he is accepted. Fine I'll do it. _"Fine I'll do it" Erza replied.

"Excellent. I have a feeling he might want to rest up first. After all destroying half a mountain with 1 attack must take a lot of power." Makarov joked as he took a swig of his beer.

Almost as if on cue Natsu appeared in the center of the room from one of his weird Oval things.

The room stared quietly at Natsu as he approached Erza. His steps echoed as people watched in anticipation. He stopped in front of Erza and she noticed that Natsu was sweating. It had clearly been difficuly summoning that much magic. "You know anywhere with cheap rent?" Natsu asked before he resumed his heavy panting.

"Yes I think so. So what happened on Mt. Hakobe, was that you when you actually try?" Erza asked him with an eyebrow cocked

"No. I just did that because I was too tired to beat them with my fists." Natsu explained before put a hand against the Bar to steady himself.

"So you have more power than that at your disposal? I do find that hard to believe Natsu" Mira joked as she pushed a glass of water towards Natsu.

Natsu grabbed the drink and downed it instantly. His eye showed he was clearly very sleepy. Erza took notice of this and led him away from the bar. "Natsu do you really have a more destructive spell? Because that looked to be incredible. The only other person capable of that would be Guildarts." Erza asked him

"Yes. I can use a spell with the same power as a-" Natsus explanation was cut off as he was approached by Gray. Natsu was far too exhausted to fight at this moment. He could hardly stand let alone fight.

"What do you want, you perverted stripper?" Natsu spat

Gray was now pissed off. He was going to be nice and apologize to him but after that stupid comment, no chance in hell "I _was _going to apologize but I don't see why I should waste my time apologizing to a goddamn Cyclops!" Gray shouted at the exhausted Dragon Slayer

Natsus eye widened. He remembered something from a while back. On his first mission for Acnologia.

_Natsu was wandering the narrow streets of the town he was instructed to destroy. He wanted to find a good place to use the spells without getting noticed by anyone. Natsu was still against the idea of killing hundreds of innocent people but Acnologia ordered him to do it and therefore he must. Otherwise he might lose his other eye to the fearsom dragon._

_"hahaha you look funny" A girl slightly older than Natsu said to him_

_"What do you mean?" Natsu asked her. She was actually rather pretty and Natsu was hoping that she would get out of here before he blew the place to smitheines._

_"You only have one eye. It looks really ugly. OH I know what you look like. A Big ugly Cyclops" The girl said to Natsu_

_The first person he met and the first person he cared for just straight up said he looked like a big ugly cyclops. Natsu was almost hoping she didn't say that because he'd rather have a nicer experience with his first human encounter._

_Natsus face seemed to droop slightly at the hurtful comment. Natsu was only 7 at the time so he found something like that to actually be pretty hurtful._

_"Hahaha. Everybody look at the stupid Cyclops boy!" The girl yelled to her friends._

_Soon a circle was surrounding Natsu and chanting words like "Stupid little cyclops" to his face. Eventually Natsu began to cry and he realized that Acnologia was totally right. Humans deserve to die._

___"I'll slaughter you!" Natsu yelled at the group of girls_ before unleashing his Dragon Slayer magic  


_End Flashback_

"I'll slaughter you" Natsu said in a sinister way to Grays face. It was unintentional but he was remembering his first encounter with a human and his final words to them came flowing out of his mouth in a natural way. Natsu soon noticed that there was a wet feeling on his cheek. He brought a hand to it and found that he had been crying. Natsu hadn't cried since that day. It felt so... strange.

*SMACK*

Erza whacked Gray on the back of the head with the Armored fist. "Don't be such an idiot Gray. He's clearly not in the mood for your childish games!" Erza shouted at the half naked boy on the ground

"Come on Natsu I'll take you somewhere that you can rest." Erza said as she pulled him out of the guild hall.

Natsu was silent the whole way. He was too busy wondering why he was crying to notice that Erza had taken him to a large apartment building.

"Here, you can rest in my house for now. You may rent a place of your own tomorrow. You look exhausted." Erza said as she led him into a large room and towards the bed.

"Why are you being nice to me?" Natsu asked her in confusion as she sat him down on the bed

"That's a rather silly question. It's because it seems wrong to judge someone before you know them. Also you really need the rest I can see it in your eye." Erza replied to him as she turned towards her kitchen. She returned with a glass of milk and a small muffin.

Natsu in the mean time was too busy prauding the bed to notice she had returned with the food and drink

"What's wrong Natsu?" Erza asked in confusion. _Is my bed too soft or too hard for him? _She questioned

"What is this?" Natsu asked her with a serious look on his face.

"Really? It's a bed Natsu. It's where people sleep. If you don't know what this is then where did you sleep before you joned fairy tail?" Erza asked the sleepy Dragon Slayer

"The grass, a rock, occasionally a part of Acnologia if he let me and if the gods were feeling generous I was allowed to sleep in a nearby cave to get out of the wind." Natsu said before taking the water and taking a small sip.

"You poor thing." Erza said as if she was talking to a small child. _He's really had quite a horrible life hasn't he? I'd like to know more about his past and how he lost his eye._ Erza though as she witnessed Natsu sniff the small muffin before devouring it all. Wrapper included.

"So Natsu, when is your birthday?" Erza asked attempting to hold back a laugh as Natsu swallowed the wrapper of the Muffin.

"I... I don't know. What's a birthday?" Natsu asked her as he took another sip of the water.

_What?! He doesn't know what a birthday is? That's impossible, someone must have given him a birthday gift or a celebration of some sort, surely... right? _Erza asked herself.

"It's where people celebrate the day that you were brought into the world. There's often a large party and plently of gifts. Birthdays in the guild are a big deal so people go way too far most of the time. But do you really not know what day you were born?" Erza asked him again.

"Nope" Natsu replied as if he simply didn't care. Afterwards Natsu let out a long yawn and his eye lids began to close.

"I'll let you rest up Natsu. If you wake up and feel ready to leave then just feel free. Don't wait on me." Erza said as Natsu began slipping his shirt off.

"ohmygod" Erza said in a hurry. Natsus body was covered in scars and bruises. Some were still trying to heal as a matter of fact. Erzas hand hovered above one of Natsus larger scars. It stretched from his neck and down in a slight arc towards his hip. "How did this happen?" Erza asked him as she continued to examine the cuts and scrapes.

"Acnologia doesn't let failure go unpunished but he's like my father so it's okay with me. I'm his property so if he wishes to do this then I have no choice but to let him." Natsu explained to Erza.

Erza found it strange. _So he just let's Acnologia abouse him? That's hardly right. Even if he is like a father it doesn't mean Natsu has to let him do it. _"You don't need to let him do it to you. You're strong so why not fight back?" Erza asked him as she peered over his shoulder to find even more scars covering his back.

"I owe him my life. My mother abandoned me in a forest because it was too difficult to keep me. Acnologia took me in when no one else would. He raised me, fed me, trained me into the Mage I am today and for that I am eternally in his debt." Natsu explained to Erza. Natsu didn't understand why he was opening up to her like this but for some unknown reason he was. However, there is a limit as to how much he would tell her.

"I see. That's rather honourable of you. I think I understand why you would let him do such things but I think he may have went a tad too far don't you?" Erza asked with a small smirk.

Natsu simply shrugged his shoulders and lay down on Erzas bed. A small smile pulled at his mouth as his head sank into the soft pillow and his muscles relaxed on the soft surface below him. Natsu let out an audible sigh as he completely relaxed. Natsus eye began to close invoulentaraly. He was much more sleepy than he had previously thought. He felt like he was back from one of Acnologias grueling training sessions.

Erza smiled at the sight of Natsu drifting off to sleep. For reasons unknown to her she stayed and watched his form for a while, watching his chest rise and fall with his breaths. This was totally out of character of Erza. She's never been like this before and it's not like she's never seen a half naked boy before, after all Gray is on her team. Speaking of the ice mage, Erza planed to make Grays' face have a nice long, private chat with Erzas fist for what he said to Natsu. Then again Erza could just let Juvia know where Gray is sleeping and that would be payback enough.

As Natsu drifted to a deep sleep Erza pulled her soft duvet over him and let it rest gently under his chin. She found the sight almost enticing. Like she wanted to climb in beside him and- _NO, Stop it Erza! He's too young for you anyways! _Erza mentally scolded herself for considering that.

"I'd better get back to the guild hall and tell Master about how Natsu has been treated." Erza said as she left the sleeping Dragon Slayer to his dreams.

* * *

Back at the guild hall

*THUD*

"Gray quick! Hide, Erzas coming" Lucy shouted

*THUD*

"OH GOD SAVE ME!" Gray pleaded to the heavens

*THUD*

"Maybe if I make a run for it I'll be able to get away!" Gray shouted before sprinting at the doors. When he was meer inches from it the doors flew open and launched Gray against the bar, leaving a Gray shaped dent in the wall behind the Bar.

"GRAY GET OVER HERE!" Erza yelled as she stormed towards Gray

"Erza leave it be." Makarov needed to stop Erze before she decided to rip Gray in half with her bare hands.

"Very well Master. I would like to talk to you about something in fact." Erza said as she sat beside Makarov once again and picked up her abandoned beer.

"Oh, and what would that be about?" Makarov asked the Warrior Mage

"It's about Natsus past. I have some information on him." Erza replied to Makarov.

"Well then, let's hear it." Makarov said as his interest was diverted away from Sorcerer Weekly

"Natsu said that he was abandoned by his mother because she had dificulty taking care of him. Acnologia took him in and did the sort of thing you would expect a guardian to do. Fed him, trained him and so on. However there is a flip side to this kindness. Natsu is completely unaware of typical everyday items for you and I. He asked me what a bed was. Acnologia had him sleeping on the floor or in caves. Also Natsu said that Acnologia punished him should he fail at something and as a result his torso and his back are covered with large scars. Some of which are still tender. He's also got no idea when he was born and has got no understanding of what a birthday is or what someone does on their birthday. To be perfectly honest Master, I pity the boy. He's had a rather deprived life thus far, not to mention the abuse recieved from Acnologia." Erza concluded her findings. She seemed to have a sad look in her eyes when telling the story of him.

"I see. Then we must find a way to make it up to him. I will ask our friends over at Blue Pegasus to search teh Archives for any information on Natsu Deathbringer." Makarov said as he began to focus on his magazine yet again.

It was then that a girl with short white hair walked through the door with a blue cat beside her.

"Hello everybody, we're back" Lisanna announced to the hall

"Lisanna, oh wow, you're back. Lemme tell ya sis you've missed quite the show here. We've got a new member and HE'S A REAL MAN!" Elfman shouted as he flexed his "manly" muscles.

"Oh, what's he like?" Lisanna asked him

"I'd ask Erza. She knows him better than the rest of us." Elfman replied

Lisanna walked over to Erza and took a seat on the stool next to her. "Hello Erza. I heard we've got a new member" Lisanna smiled to her.

"Yes we do, but he's currently resting." Erza replied to the shape shifting girl beside her.

"Why's he resting now? What could he possibly have done to need rest at this time?" Lisanna asked her.

Erza smirked, knowing Lisanna would flip if she showed her what Natsu had done because he couldn't be bothered getting into a fist fight.

"Come and I'll show you." Erza said as she led her outside and pointed towards ... or rather, what's left of Mt. Hakobe.

"He did that? Is this guy like Guildarts son or something?" Lisanna joked as she glanced up at Mt. Hakobe that was now cleanly sliced in two.

"The thing is he also said he didn't give it his all. According to him he still has a more destructive spell." Erza said with a smile to Lisanna who was now very interested in the newcomer.

"What kind of Magic does he use?" Lisanna asked as this newcomer caught her attention.

"He uses Dragon Slayer Magic." Erza answered

"Oh. Is he like a real dragon slayer or is he like Laxus?"

"No He's the real deal. His name is Natsu Deathbringer and you'll never guess who it was who raised him." Erza said waiting for Lisannas overly excited nature to kick in

"OH TELL ME, TELL ME, TELL ME!" She demanded as she made rather childish jumps as though she were having a temper tantrun

"Try to guess. The dragon who trained him is known across the globe as the fiercest thing in Earthland." Erza said. She always liked getting Lisanna worked up like a small child. It made for a rather entertaining display.

"Oh I don't know. Acnologia!" She said attempting to make a joke but her joking mood vanished into thin air as Erza nodded

"He wasn't was he? No way. I was told stories about Acnologia when I was young. He always gave me nightmares." Lisanna said as a chill randown her spine as she recalled the stories she was told of how Acnologia would tear apart villages and towns without mercy.

"He most certainly is but you can't ask him too much. He's had a... troubled past. You need to promise me something though Lisanna." Erza said as a serious look fell on her face

"Sure, what is it?" Lisanna asked as she returned to her usual happy and care free self.

"When you see the right side of his face you cannot freak out. Am I clear?" Erza said as she pointed a finger up at Lisannas nose.

"Crystal" Lisanna replied as she winked and gave Erza a thumbs up.

"Good, let's head inside and you can tell me about your quest." Erza said as she led her back into the hall

* * *

9 Hours later

A Black oval appeared in the guild hall and the Black clad teenager stepped out and sat down at an empty table and took his trophey necklace off to check it.

Natsu was deep in thought about why Acnologia had sent him here. His thoughts were interupted when a man in his late 40's opened the door

"Help us. Hargeon was attacked yesterday by someone. It's in complete ruins and most of the population is dead. You've gotta send help to make sure that guy's gone. Please!" The man pleaded to noone in particular.

Natsu felt a drop of sweat pass down his head as he overheard the mans brief explanation of the incidents caused by him.

_Ha, that idiot has no idea he's asking the very guy who destroyed his town for help. What a fool._ Natsu thought.

"Erza, pick a team and head over there immediately." Makarov said. "Fairytail cannot deny a call for help so we shall send our strongest wizards your way. It's a shame Guildarts isn't here." Makarov said

_Who the hell is this guildarts guy? I've heard people talk about him but I don't think I've met the guy_ Natsu thought as he continued to act like the conversation behind him wasn't happening.

"Gray, Lucy, Gajeel. You guys are coming with me. Natsu so are you." Erza commanded as she walked over to the man who had arrived at teh guild

"So it's Hargeon you say? That shouldn't take to long to get there by train." Erza said as she began planning out their moves in advance in her head.

"Actually Erza if you're bringing me then I'm not using some stupid train, what ever the hell that is. I'll take you." Natsu said as he stood up from his seat and walked over to the group that had formed round Erza

"And how will you do that?" Gajeel asked. He was clearly pissed that another Dragon Slayer was joining them on their journey.

"Like this. CHAOTIC RIFT! Now just step in." Natsu yelled as he sliced open another Black oval. The man who had brought them there had recognized something. That was familiar "Hey wait you're the guy tha-" He was about to blurt out the truth but with a gently wave of Natsus hand the man felt his throat begin to burn. Natsu had started channeling his Magic power into his throat to silence him. Natsu shoved the man inside and stepped in shortly after

"Hey Natsu, where exactly are we?" Erza asked as she glanced around at the Black and Blue surroundings

"It's hard to explain but this is like a sort of central point during my rift. Think of it like a point where I can go to from anywhere and I can go anywhere from this location." Natsu explained as he opened a rift to Hargeon. The 4 wizards stepped in and as the man was about to pass through Natsu grabbed him and closed the rift.

"You and me now." Natsu said darkly before grabbing the mans neck and snapping it with ease. Natsu opened a rift above a mountain he went to before and dropped the body off before reopening the rift to Hargeon and passing through.

"Why'd that thing close? I thought you'd left us here" Gray said with annoyance present in his voice.

"The old man asked to be dropped at some hospital so I did it." Natsu lied through his teeth. _Oh how fun it is to kill_ Natsu thought darkly.

"That was nice of you." Erza said before giving him a smile. She truely believed Natsu had been nice enough to let the man live.


	3. Confessions

Regular text = This is an example

Speech = "This is an example"

Thoughts = _this is an example_

Emphasis on words = the word in _italics _has emphasis on it

Sounds = *THIS IS A SOUND*

* * *

The Group split up and began searching for anyone the person who attacked the town.

**(Natsus search)**

Natsu was wandering the wreckage, admiring his handiwork along the way as he spotted mangled body after mangled body. Eventually Natsu came across a woman stuck under some rubble, however she was alive. She had short brown hair and soft golden eyes. She looked as innocent as one could be and she even had an almost radiant Aura around her.

Natsu lifted one of the Large blocks that was pinning her in place, shortly followed by another, and another and when the woman was finally clear of all the wreckage Natsu assisted her in standing.

"Thank you boy. You've saved my life" The woman thanked with such a soft voice. It made Natsus need burn with a more intense flame

"I didn't save you. I just wanted you to resist a bit when I kill you." Natsu said sinisterly as he clasped a hand over the womans mouth and pinched her nose closed with the other hand. The womans muffled screams were exciting for Natsu to hear and the wild thrashing of her body added more fun than it should have to Natsus experience. Tears escaped the womans eyes and eventually her body went limp. Natsu dropped her body to the floor and continued looking for survivors to kill.

**(Grays search)**

"Damn not a soul in sight? Whoever did this was ruthless. I feel sorry for these people" Gray said aloud to the empty area around him.

**(Lucys search)**

Lucy summoned Taurus to lift the rubble away from a house to retrieve a man who might have been alive. When Taurus finished clearing the boulders the man proved to be dead which simply made Lucy feel all the more depressed. It was a shame to see this once lively city in such a state. This was where Lucy had finally made the decision to go to fairy tail afterall so it's only natural that this place felt so special. Lucys search turned up empty handed.

**(Gajeels search)**

Gajeel found a young girl in the street. She was alive but unconscious. After throwing the girl over his shoulder to take her home he continued his search only to find another child, however this was a young boy. The two looked very similar and Gajeel simply deduced that they were twins.

**(Erzas search)**

Erza had chosen to search the Docks of Hargeon. This was likely where she would find the most people still alive because most people would have made a run for a boat if they were smart and once all the boats were gone they would wait here for a ship to arrive. Erza was correct. Whoever was to blame for this destruction was extremely through with it. There wasn't a single spot that wasn't destroyed and every single building in the place was knocked down, often with people still inside them but the bodies that filled the streets was proof enough that whomever did it, killed without mercy. When Erza arrived the docks were littered with mangled bodies and broken ships.

Erza returned to the Rendevous point to meet up with the others with a depressed look on her face.

**(Just a regular v****iew)**

Erza was the last to return to the group. She wasn't the only one wearing a sad expression on their face. Lucy, Gajeel and Gray were all wearing the same expression but Natsu on the other hand... He looked happy, almost amused by this. Lucy had apparently noticed this too. "Natsu why do you look so happy? This place is anything but happy." Lucy said to the Dragon Slayer who was lying down on a broken house as though this was relaxing for him.

"Lucy need I remind you that I was born and raised in the field of destruction. I seen this on a daily basis. I seen this in my dreams. I was forced to cause destruction even more devastating that what you see before you. I am not happy, I am merely unaffected by it." Natsu explained as he corrected his posture. The truth was that Natsu was ecstatic. There were 2 more people alive that Natsu was given the pleasure of disposing of and the smile inside of him was close to breaking out.

Lucy let out a worried chuckle and started rubbing the back of her head "Heh-yeah. I forgot who raised you." She said in a defeated voice. Gray seemed to be oblivious to the conversation. Most likely focusing on what he had just saw and how this would affect him.

"We'd better head back and report to the Master. The Magic Council will also wish to know that this monster is still on the loose. Natsu could you?" Erza asked the Dragon Slayer as she gestured to the air in front of her

Natsu simply let out a grumpy huff and opened a rift to Fairy Tail. The team stepped through to find the guild members all gathered and waiting to hear the results of the search.

Makarov stepped forward to Erza and decided to not waste anytime with small talk and get straight to the point. "Did you find the culprit?" He asked

"No, he or she had already fled the scene. Gajeel did find two young children, likely twins, on his search. Maybe they have some information on the attacker." Erza gave a brief summary of the events that took place.

"Very well. I will mention this to the other guild masters and I will inform the Magic Council of the attack. I suspect it was a dark guild who did this." Makarov said to noone in particular before turning his small head to Erza "Thank you for searching through Hargeon." He said before turning and walking lazily to his office.

Natsu simply took this as his chance to get out of the guild and go train or something. He would go insane if he had to spend anymore time around these people. As Natsu reached for the door a hand came to rest on his shoulder. He turned to see Erza standing with her arms crossed over her chest and her hips pushed to the side slightly. It was as if she was expecting something.

"What?" Natsu asked rudely

"I said I would help you get a place today, so why were you going to wander off without me?" She asked like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I didn't expect you to actually help me." Natsu said in his usual monotone voice.

"Well I am going to help you." Erza glanced at her watch and turned to Natsu again. "It's only 1:20, I could treat you to some lunch if you would be interested?" Erza asked him. _Please say yes please say yes. This is going to suck if he rejects me_. _Wait why would it suck? I'm just trying to make friends, so what if he says no. _Erza stated mentally

Natsu stared at her with a blank expression on her face

_IT'S A YES OR NO ANSWER JUST SAY SOMETHING!. _She screamed in her mind while her exterior didn't show any frustration.

about 40 seconds later Natsu spoke "Lunch?"

_You've got to be kidding me_ Erza face palmed.

"You really don't know what lunch is?" She asked, waiting for the joke to end

Natsu shook his head

"Well it's a time in the middle of the day when people have something to eat. Acnologia really only gave you 2 courses a day?" Erza asked him, another moment of pity was beginning to surface.

Natsu gave a single nod

Erza suddenly became furious for what ever reason and grabbed Natsus arm and began dragging him somewhere.

The guild members noticed this

"He may be able to blow Mt. Hakobe in half but he's about to face Erzas wrath for whatever reason." Macao stated.

"Nah the kid'll be fine. I think Erza kinda has the hots for our newest member" Wakaba replied

"No way, he's been here less than a day and besides, It's Erza we're talking about here. She's never shown any interest in a guy here before." Macao retorted

"THAT'S COS NO ONE HERE IS MANLY ENOUGH FOR HER!" Elfman yelled as he stood up and flexed his "manly" muscles yet again

"Oh and I suppose you are?" Cana asked sarcastically

It wasn't long before another typical Fairy Tail brawl started in the guild hall.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Where are you taking me?" Natsu finally asked as Erza continued to drag him through the streets at break neck speeds.

"You're coming with me to have a talk." Erza said with annoyance in her voice. Something had apparently just snapped inside her and she was furious for some reason.

"That's not what I asked you, but I suppose you answered the following question." Natsu stated

"We're going to my house." Erza stated, not giving Natsu a say in the matter.

Natsu grumbled, _why am I living in this dumb guild when Acnologia is god knows where probably doing something fun_.

Moments later the due rounded the final corner and arrived at Erzas apartment. Erza pushed Natsu in and locked the door behind her. She proceeded to drag him to the couch and force him down before taking a seat next to him.

"Tell me how Acnologia treated you." She demanded

"Why? and who made you the boss of me?!" Natsu snapped. He'd only ever been bossed around by Acnologia and that was because he was so much stronger than him.

"I need to know and I made myself the boss of you." She stated again. "Now tell me how he treated you on a daily basis."

"Will you let me get a place to stay after I do?" Natsu asked her

"Yes, now start talking" She demanded yet again

_God could this woman get any bossier?_ Natsu asked himself _You never complained when Acnologia gave you orders_ A part of his mind retorted

"I'd wake up before midday, I'd train till the sun set. I'd eat. I'd train till midnight. I'd sleep. Rinse and repeat. The end, goodbye." Natsu said as he stood up only to be yanked back down to the couch. He just wanted to leave before she asked for more details.

"There's more to it than that. I can see it in your eyes." She said. Natsu growled and she suddenly felt a wave of guilt hit her. "Eye. I'm sorry" She said

Natsu removed the growl from his expression "Why do you want more? No one has ever asked before and you won't care after you know so why the hell should I-" Natsu was cut off by a loud

*SMACK*

Erza had slapped him hard across the face. Not caring if he could blow a mountain in half.

Natsu winced in pain as his hand shot up to hold his painful cheek. "THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" Natsu yelled at her

"IT WAS FOR SAYING I WOULDN'T CARE ABOUT WHAT YOU TOLD ME!" Erza yelled back in response.

Natsus hardened gaze softened slightly "what?" He asked her, confused slightly

"If I didn't care then I wouldn't be asking." She stated matter of factly

"What did Acnologia do to make you they way you are. You avoid other people when you can, you don't speak to anyone unless spoken to, you treat everyone so coldly. Just tell me why." She said in an almost pleading voice

Natsu sighed, knowing she was too stubborn to give up he simply accepted defeat. "He would do things to me to make me hate humanity. It's been drilled into me to hate people. My whole life I'd been fed ideas. Had thoughts planted in my brain to turn be into a mini Acnologia. I eventually gave in. I realized that I wouldn't be accepted among people so I started to hate them, I'd never really spoken to a human before either so I suppose I act the way I do because of how I was raised and nerves. I'd honestly just like to fit in." Natsu said with a soft tone. Something so unlike him

"When you say 'he would do things', what sort of things." Erza asked him as she took his hand to comfort him.

Natsu swallowed. This was exactly what he wanted to avoid. He hated admitting this himself but to tell it to another person... that's a whole other level. "He'd capture people from towns he had attacked and bring them to me to r-r-" Natsu stopped

"Take your time Natsu, it's ok" Erza said to comfort him into finishing.

"to rape me" he ended before dropping his gaze to the floor.

Erza was silent. She was really not expecting this. Was he being truthful. Acnologia was forcing people to _rape _him. JUST SO NATSU WOULD HATE HUMANS?! Now Erza understood why she was furious. She wasn't angry at Natsu, but at Acnologia.

Erza snapped out of her rage fueled thoughts and noticed a tear roll down Natsus cheek and hit the ground. _I thought I had a bad past. I atleast had friends to help me through the Tower of Heaven but Natsu... from the sounds of it, Natsu had no one to help him. Even after the tower of Heaven I had Fairy Tail. Most of the people in Fairy Tail are hoping to avoid Natsu because of his missing eye and his unfriendly exterior._ Erza said mentally.

Erzas next actions were out of pure instinct. She grabbed Natsus shoulders, pulled him to face her and wrapper her arms around is back, pulling him into a tight hug. Erza couldn't feel any tears through her Armor but she knew he was still crying based on the small jerks his body was giving off as he would inhale sharply.

Erza moved a hand up to his head and patted it gently. "It's okay Natsu. I'm here for you. No, we're all here for you when you need us." Erza said gently into his ear.

Erza eventually felt Natsus arms snake around her body. His arms may have been in the totally wrong place but how could she blame him? This was probably the first time he was ever been hugged in his life. Chances are Acnologia never told him what a hug is. That bastard. _If I ever get my hands on that Dragon I'll tear him to shreds with my own two hands and shove his GIANT FISTS US HIS STUPID AS-_

"Erza?" Natsu asked quietly.

"Hmm?" She responded, deciding now isn't the time for long sentences

"What do you say to someone who's done something you appreciate?" He asked at a similar volume

"Thank you."

"Thank you." He echoed


	4. Time to clear his head

The Re-Quip mage and the Chaos Dragon Slayer sat in the awkward embrace for a few seconds before something hit Natsu. A thought that forced him to pull his arms back hastily and stand up from the couch and make for the door as fast as possible.

Erza sat confused as the boy made his way to the door to leave her apartment in Fairy Hills. _What's going on? Did I say something?_ Erza questioned as Natsu began pulling frantically on the locked door handle, unsure of how properly operate a lock.

"Natsu, is something the matter?" Erza asked him with concern. She was happy that he was opening up and the two of them were sort of having a small moment. It was a failure of icredible proportions on Natsus part but it was a moment all the same.

Natsu, finally giving up on trying to open the door stepped back and prepared his most commonly used spell. "Chaotic Rift" Natsu said, however, mid swing Natsus hand stopped and he pulled it back hastily

"FUUUUUUCK!" Natsu yelled at his hand

"WHY NOW, OF ALL FUCKING TIMES THIS HAPPENS NOW!" He screamed at his hand as though it would fear him in some way

_His magic must be malfunctioning_ Erza deduced after noting his vicious actions towards his hand after it failed to complete the spell.

"Natsu, answer me. What's wron-" Erza was interuppted

"I don't deserve this" Natsu said flatly, not waiting for Erza to finish her question

"What do you mean by that?" Erza asked him, slightly annoyed by his response. _I thought we had established that if I'm doing something it is because I want to._ She said to herself

"I don't deserve this friendship, this place, this guild, you. I don't deserve any of it." Natsu said angrily before his voice softened a lot "Not after what I've done." He said in a whisper that would go unnoticed if there was anyother sound in the room.

"Natsu" Erza said as she walked face to face with the Dragon Slayer

"Stop acting like you deserve to be outcast. You're a part of this guild and Master Makarov wouldn't let you in if you didn't deserve it. What ever you did can be forgiven." Erza said in a soft, reassuring voice as she straightned a slightly crooked part of Natsus jacket. _Oh got, this is so damn cliche _Erza joked mentally before finishing her statement "Everyone deserves a second chance"

_A second chance _Natsu echoed mentally "A second chance" He echoed yet again, although out loud. "A second chance to set things straight." Natsu concluded. "Erza can you let me out? I need to think some things through before I act." Natsu said with a small smile on his lips.

_He looks nice when he smiles_ Erza said mentally before turning the small key in her door.

"Thank you Erza, this has helped a lot." Natsu said before he disappeared through her door.

_Natsu... what are you hiding? And what did he mean when he said 'Not after what I've done'? What on earth could Natsu possibly have done that could not be forgiven?Even Jellal was forgiven for enslaving people in the tower of Heaven. Gajeel was forgiven for wrecking the old guild hall, I was forgiven for losing to Zero during the Nirvana incident. So Natsu will be forgiven also._ Erza thought as Natsu began wandering back towards the guild hall.

_It's strange. Even though he was doing it wrong, I miss his hug. What's wrong with me? I've never felt like this before and yet, it just feels right with Natsu. I wonder if he wil ever feel the same. _Erza questioned herself before also leaving Fairy Hills and heading back towards the guild hall.

* * *

Back at the guild hall

Erza returned to the guild hall after her small chat with Natsu. She had forgotten to take him to buy an apartment and as a result she would have to find him again, but he was no where in sight. Erza scanned the guild hall thouroughly before concluding that Natsu had not returned to the guild, or if he had returned he had taken a job request and left immediately. Natsu didn't pack for a longer mission the same way Erza would pack. Erza approached Mira who was currently cleaning down a table that had a small beer stain on it.

"Good Afternoon Mira, can you tell me if Natsu has stopped by since I took him out earlier? I can't seem to find him"

Mira, who was slightly startled by Erzas silent approach, turned around quickly to answer "He took a job from the board. It was strange though, we was muttering to himself. Saying 'he had to get away to think things through' or something along those lines" Mira said with a slightly confused look on her face as she pondered what Natsu was talking about. Her mind suddenly became occupied with another question "Where did you take Natsu anyway? You guys weren't away for long but when he returned he was acting all strange" Suddenly Mira remembered who she was talking about "Well, stranger that usual" She said with a small smile

"Who's stranger than usual?" Gray appeared fully clothed... for once.

"Natsu, he's not around very much but he doesn't seem to act like a normal person would" Mira responded to the Ice mage who butted into their conversation.

"I don't know why gramps accepted that guy, he's a jerk and if you ask me he doesn't belong here" Gray said casually as he pulled out a seat at the table the two girls were chatting at, however before he could sit down Gray was kicked sharply in the gut by Erza who picked a coughing Gray up off the floor and pulled him to eye level

"Don't say that about him. You have no idea what that boy has been through" She said menacingly. "He deserves to be here as much as anyone and he acts that way because that is the only thing he has ever known. If you were raised by the Dragon of Chaos and Destruction do you honestly think you'd be the kindest guy in the world, _Gray?" _Erza seemed to spit his name. She didn't want to tell anyone about what Natsu had told her. If it was a conversation he had in private then she assumed he wanted to keep it that way. For now at least. She knew he would have to tell them at some point but only when he is ready.

"Woah, Erza calm down will ya. I don't know a thing about the guy so take it easy." Gray said as he pulled Erzas hands off of him and started to walk away. He really didn't want to argue or fight with Erza. Because either way she would win hands down.

Erza also turned away from the table and left a confused Mira standing with her finger in her mouth trying to understand fully what had just happened.

Erza looked at the Request Board for a short while before ralizing that there were currently no jobs she could really be all that bothered about doing. She was usually up for any challenge but at this moment in time, she really wasn't up for it. It proabably had something to do with Natsu, as did most things in Erzas life. Ever since he first showed up she's felt drawn to him for whatever reason.

* * *

Meanwhile at Magnolia train station

Natsu was wandering the Train Station for multiple reasons. 1. He couldn't use chaotic rift because he had been overusing it a lot lately and the distances he had been covering were larger than he had thought. 2. Erza said something about a train when he was going to Hargeon to find survivors amongst his own damage. 3. He was lost.

Natsu spotted a man in a strange outfit, or to normal people, a uniform. "Hey you" Natsu grabbed the conductor by the collar "Tell me how to get to here" Natsu said holding up the flyer with a location written on it. Natsu himself didn't know what the location was and as a result hoped this man could read the flyer and tell Natsu the name of the place. Not being able to read and write was a huge disadvantage.

The man focused on the flyer for a moment, taking his time to read it. "There's a train here in 12 minutes. It will take you straight there. It's about a 1 and a half hour journey. Are you really going to slay the Horned Beast?" The Conductor asked Natsu with a hopeful gleam in his eye

_So that's the name of this weird thingy. It looks funny and that giant horn in the centre of his head looks funny. Maybe I'll take it as a trophey _Natsu thought as he heard the name of his next victim.

"Yeah, I'm gonna' kill it. Why do you care?" Natsu asked the nosey conductor

"It's my hometown. I've been really worried for my family but from what I've heard they're AOK." The man said cheerfully. This conductor wasa very happy person. It reminded Natsu of someone he's met recently but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. He was going through all the names and faces he had seen around the guild trying to match the personalities of this happy conductor to someone else but who... _It's that annoying blue cat that only talks about fish and follows that weird whilte haired chick everywhere._ Natsu finally deduced.

"Well I'll do my best to slaughter the thing." Natsu replied plainly to the man.

"Good luck. Thank you very much" The man said waving Natsu off as he moved towards a bench to wait for this 'train' to arrive.

* * *

An hour and three quarters later.

Natsu rolled out of the Train doors, his face green and his stomache empty of all contents. "Fuck trains" Natsu blurted out

"I'm never using one of those fucking things again." Natsu said before his stomache began to turn again, despite being completely empty.

* * *

Somewhere deep in the Great Southern Water Caves

**"Good child, you will become very powerful. Maybe even strong enough to beet Natsu"** Acnologia complimented his new student as they perfectly performed a Chaos Dragon roar.

"I look forward to the day" The new student grinned

* * *

Back with the guild (2days after Natsu left)

"Mira" Erza calmly said as she arrived at the Bar

"Oh, hey Erza. What can I get you?" Mira asked her as she finished wiping down one of the mugs that were stacked on the counter.

"I'm not thirsty, but thank you. You keep a note of all the jobs that have been taken, correct?" Erza asked

"Of course. I usually have to do it because Master is often out on meetings, drunk or doing something important." Mira said with her usual soft smile on her face.

"I was wondering if you could tell me about the quest Natsu went on. It's been 2 days and there has been no sign of him anywhere." Erza said with a voice that showed she was slightly worried. Even if she would deny being worried for the Dragon Slayer everyone could see she was worried. More than usual in fact.

Around the guild Natsu had become the primary topic of _every_ conversation. Levy was looking into some records of lost Magic and found 2 spells that Natsu used. Chaotic Rift and Chaos Dragons Maiming Claws. After Levy revealed this discovery of Natsu using lost magic, people began to question what else he could do. Some lost magic spells were extrordinarily powerful. The difference between lost magic and modern-day magic is that Lost Magic cannot be learned by anyone. The casters natural level of Magic inside of them is often found to be double that of the average member of the 10 wizard saints. Lost Magic users are also not limited when it comes to learning magic. Natsu could learn virtually any Lost Magic spell he desired, if he chose to that is. Natsu however seems like someone who wants to be known for using one particular type of Magic. That way he is recognizable to anyone once they see him in combat.

* * *

(1 week after Natsu left)

"Hello Wendy." Lisanna greeted the small blue haird dragon slayer. Wendy was rather upset about Natsu leaving for whatever reason. She was sitting on a stool, with her legs swinging over the edge as her feet couldn't touch the floor, her arms crossed over her chest, her eyebrows locked in a scowel and a pout on her face

"Wendy c'mon what's the matter?" Lisanna asked as she crouched next to the small mage.

"Natsu said he'd watch me use my magic and then give me tips. But he's not here and I really wanna get better. That way I will be strong in battle, like Gajeel is." Wendy replied with a noticable amount of frustration in her voice

*BANG*

"What's that?"

*BANG*

"Someone go check what's going on outside"

*BANG*

The guild doors swung open and Natsu stood in the door way with a huge horn like item balanced in one hand. The Horn was almost twice his size and the bottom of it was decorated with jewels, gems and gold alike.

"Hey, Sky Dragon Slayer!" Natsu shouted from the doors

Wendys eyes widened as she turned to face Natsu

"Once I rest up I'll let you show me what you can do. So don't get upset, kay?" Natsu finished before he dropped the huge horn to the floor. As the horn hit the floor all the tabels, chairs, people and drinks were momenterily hovering in the air.

"That's quite the suvenier you've got there Natsu. Very impressive." Master Makarov complimented the returned mage from the bar where he was sitting with empty beer mugs scattered around him and a copy of Sorcerer weekly in his hands, most likely open at the swimsuit modelling sections. That old pervert

"HEY NATSU, I SEE YOU BEAT THAT THING TO A PULP LIKE A REAL MAN!" Elfman yelled his congratulations before once again, being typical Elfman, flexed his muscles "like a real man".

"Well done Dragon Boy, care for a drink?" Cana asked him as she patted the barrel next to the one she was about to finish.

"Yo, Natsu. CARE TO GET THIS THING OFF MY DAMN FOOT?!" Gray yelled from beside Natsu as he frantically tried to lift the huge horn that Natsu had 'accidentaly' placed on Grays foot upon arrival.

"Natsu! You're back, good to see you." Lucy started "At least now Erza will stop fricken' asking everyone 24/7 about you" She muttered the last part under her breath just in case Erza had decided to go all Ninja Mode again and sneek up on people when they were talking about her.

"Natsu, we've all been talking about you while you were gone and we just have to ask. whatotherlostmagicspellsdoyouknow?!" Levy blurted out. She had been researching day and night, looking into all sorts of spells and enchantments that could only be performed by a lost magic user.

"You were talking about me? That's why I was sneezing like every 2 minutes. HEY YOU'RE THE ONE THAT MADE TRACKING THAT STUPID MONSTER ALMOST IMPOSSIBLE!" Natsu yelled before growling at Levy in an almost playful way. He had returned from this trip different. Despite the fact that he went on the mission alone.

"You sneeze when people talk about you?" Levy asked with a small smile playing onto her lips

Behind the bar Mira and Lisanna were telling small tales about Natsu to see the response

*ACHOO*

A large section on the floorboards beneath Natsu disappeared with his power sneeze. "Who was it this time?!" Natsu asked the guild. He spotted the two gigglin sisters behind the bar, chuckeling away to each other.

"So it was you two?"

"Yup" Mira said with a larger smile than usual

"We just had to check to see if you were lying" Lisanna finished before the two resumed giggling

"NATSU YOUR BACK!" Erza yelled from behind Natsu as she tackled him into the large pit Natsus sneeze had made.

The guild broke out into laughter as the two mages fell into the large pit that would have to be fixed eventually.

"What was that about?" Natsu questioned as he stood from his position and began brushing the layers of thick dust from his outfit. This place was surprisingly dusty for a some what new building.

"I was just happy to see you is all." Erza replied with a small amount of heat in her cheeks as she realized what she had actually done. _Brilliant Erza, you're just making all those rumours about Natsu and I seem more like a reality. Not that that would be a problem I just don't want Natsu to be questioned in case he thinks it's me, I wonder if he would say yes to lunch this time, I wonder what I should wear, should I just re-quip into something. Oh I don't know I guess I'll ask Mirajane to help me pick something out, or maybe we can go shopping or-_ Erza continued to ramble on in her head whilst Natsu climbed out of the hole in the floor.

"It's actually pretty good to be back." Natsu said as he stretched his arms behind his back.


	5. Totally Clueless

Regular text = This is an example

Speech = "This is an example"

Thoughts = _this is an example_

Emphasis on words = the word in _italics _has emphasis on it

Sounds = *THIS IS A SOUND*

* * *

Erza finally ceased her seemingly endless mental rambling and joined Natsu outside the hole in the floor. The two mages stood there. One blushing from embarrassment and one completely clueless as to what blushing meant.

"So this is the Natsu I've heard so much about?" A voice spoke from next to Master Makarov

Natsu had seen him when he stepped into the guild but never really paid much attention to the cape clad man. He had ginger hair, a large flowing cape that was ripped and tattered at the bottom, a large metallic sash type item around his abdomen, bandages covering his upper torso and a long pair of black trousers.

"Who the heck are you?" Natsu asked him, raising an eyebrow to the strange man. _I can feel loads of magic energy coming off of this guy. Who the hell is he and why is he so strong. He smells funny too, in fact... no it can't be. He smells like Acnologia!_ Natsu yelled inside his minds

Natsu then rushed to the man and grabbed the collar of his cape tightly with fists that were unintentionally glowing black with Natsus dark magic. If this guy has met Acnologia he needs to know where so he can give him a piece of his mind about why the hell he didn't teach him basic things that people are supposed to know. Natsu was really pissed off with the fact that he was incapable of reading or writing so he had to just guess what place served food and what place didn't. It also made taking jobs a real pain in the ass because he would often have to ask someone about it. Natsu was capable of performing the most powerful spell known to man but did he know what a bed was? NO HE FUCKING DIDN'T!

"WHEN DID YOU MEET ACNOLOGIA?!" Natsu yelled at the large man.

"Woah kid calm down a second will ya? Now for the first question, I'm Guildarts, fairy tails ace wizard and as for the second, well it was about 3 days ago. The guy was on a mountain with some little boy, training him. Now what I want to know is how the hell did you know I had a run in with Acnologia? I haven't even told the old man about that?" Guildarts answered Natsu in a calm way.

Natsu was seemingly oblivious to the question Guildarts shot him and was lost in his own train of thought. _He replaced me? Just like that? B-bu-but I did everything for him. I even killed for him because I believed he was my father. I-but-and-..._ Natsu challenged himself inside his head. It was true. Natsu had become a monster all for the sake of that damn Dragon. A monster that any human in the right mind would kill on sight. That's why he had to hide it from the others. Natsus pity suddenly turned to pure, unadulterated rage and fury. "That bastard" Natsu snarled under his own breath as he let Guildarts down and turned away from him, towards the door.

"Natsu, before you go can you GET THIS DAMN THING OFF MY FOOT?!" Gray yelled as he still had trouble moving the heavy object from his foot.

"Chaotic Aura: Decay" Natus said as he walked straight through the beautifully decorated horn. A Natsu sized hole was left as a path through the horn as he moved without thought to anywhere that he could let off some steam. However for Natsu that was a difficult task because for starters he didn't know this place all that well. In total he had been here less that 2 days and second of all not many places in all of Earthland can handle the amount of steam Natsu has to 'blow off'.

"What's his problem?" Guildarts asked Makarov as he watched the boy walk through a solid object like it was no big deal. That was his thing to do. The last thing Guildarts needs is some newcomer stealing his party trick, however all joking aside Guildarts wanted more information on the boy now that he had felt his magical energy for himself. _The old man said he was powerful but for one person to hold that much magic energy? That kid could maybe even rival me in a fight. Not that I'd actually lose to him or anything. Pfft, no way. But he could still make a decent opponent_

"Have you listened to a thing we have told you about Guildarts?" The Master asked but continued before Guildarts could give the reply "Natsu is a Dragon slayer." Makarov said

"So what... does he have some grudge against that Acnologia guy? If so he'd better stay away because that dragon packs one hell of a punch." Guildarts finished before letting out a slight chuckle.

"He doesn't have a grudge against Acnologia. Natsu was raised by Acnologia you twit." Erza said to the clueless magic powerhouse that is, Guildarts. He may be the Ace of Fairy Tail but the guy can be a bit too relaxed sometimes.

"I still dont get why he was mad." Guildarts brushed off the news of Natsu being raised by Acnologia like it was nothing, then it finally clicked inside his head. "Wait! That little kid was _raised_ by Acnologia? I suppose that would explain why I found him with that other little boy." Guildarts finally came to realize the fact.

"Put yourself in his shoes for a moment. For his entire life, Natsu was raised by Acnologia. Only a few weeks ago Natsu was sent here to be a part of Fairy Tail." Erza started "So if you were to find out that you had been replaced like it was nothing how would you feel?" Erza asked him, slightly peeved off that Guildarts hadn't really noticed it before she had to spell it out to him.

* * *

With Natsu at the bottom of Mt. Hakobe

_So he never intended on taking me back!_ Natsu yelled in his mind as he let his bare knuckle crash into the rock face in front of him

_He just replaced me?! _Natsu once again yelled mentally as his other bare knuckle collided with the rock face whilst his other fist was retracting for another blow

"AFTER EVERYTHING I DID FOR THAT FUCKING DRAGON I'M JUST ABANDONED LIKE A USED TISSUE?!" Natsu screamed at the top of his voice as his fist once again connected with the rock.

Natsu sat down with his bloodied knuckles resting limply on the grass beneath him. He was torn inside. After everything Acnologia had done to him Natsu still considered him a father. Whilst Natsu would never admit it, the only reason Natsu wanted Acnologia as a father is because no-one else would ever take him as a son. "Who the hell would take in a murderous, scarred, ugly, abusive, creepy, dark, evil, unwanted, idiotic cyclops like me?"

"Why _would _anyone want me? I'm disgusting, even Acnologia told me so." Natsu said weakly as his head dropped

"Because you're not everything you just said you are" A recognizable voice spoke out behind him

Natsu turned to see his new armored friend standing next to a tree. She didn't look too happy with Natsus explanation of himself.

"Tell me Natsu. Is that what you think of yourself?" Erza asked him "Or is that what Acnologia has said you are?" She finished. She already knew full well what the answer would be but if Natsu ever wants to make his own decisions in life then he's got to forget about what Acnologia made him and he needs to be his own self. Everyone has a choice, so why should Natsu be any different?

"I-I don't know anymore!" Natsu yelled as he clutched his head in confusion, ignoring the stinging feeling in his knuckles from the sudden movement.

"Natsu listen to me." Erza approached him and crouched beside him. It was time to break out all the clichés once again. "You are you, no one else can decide who you are. If you truly want to discover who you are then look here." Erza held a hand over Natsus chest, where his heart should be. Only, there was no heartbeat. Nothing at all.

Erza retracted her hand quickly before placing it over another part of Natsus chest, searching for his heartbeat. Once again she was met with nothing. Only skin and bone.

"Natsu, where is your heart? I can't find a heartbeat anywhere" Erza asked him in confusion. The last thing Erza expected at a moment like this was for Natsus heart to have been moved around in his chest.

"I don't have a heart in this form. My heart is in my true form. It's a sacrifice Acnologia made perform to become stronger." Natsu explained quietly to Erza who now looked scary beyond words. _That bastard put Natsu through something that TAKES AWAY HIS HEART?! WHY THAT SELFISH, STUPID, BLASTED, IDIOTIC, NO GOOD, LOWSY PILE OF SHIT!_ Erza mentally screamed her lungs out at Acnologia. Of all the things that has happened to Natsu, hiding his heart away in some other form was just _wrong_. As a matter of fact, something now caught Erzas attention. What was this other form Natsu was talking about?

"That bastard" Erza snarled. "So what do you mean true form?" Erza questioned him. He wasn't avoiding this question. No way in hell was Natsu leaving without explaining every last detail of what happened to her.

Loud screams could be heard from Magnolia, even from this far away Erza could hear the quiet screams. It was no surprise Natsu could hear them, he does have incredible senses after all.

So maybe he was getting away without explaining.

"We need to go see what has happened. Do you think you could use that Chaotic rift to get us to the Guild Hall?" Erza asked him. His teleportation spell was very useful for fast-travelling anywhere but she had no idea the sort of strain it put on Natsu.

"I can't. I've used it too much over the past week and I'm afraid the dimensional walls will rip apart if I keep opening it at this time." Natsu said with no worry in his voice. It still sounded upset and sad with the news that Acnologia had replaced him.

"I have another way though. Stand back." Natsu said as he took a couple of steps away from Erza and closed his eyes.

"Chaotic transformation: Dragons wings of despair!" Natsu yelled before a pair of large, scaled wings began to grow from Natsus shoulder blades. It looked painful as all hell but at the same time it was incredible. Each wing had a length of well over 20 feet. The thins were absolutely huge and it was clear Natsu had trouble balancing himself when the wings were attached to his back. It was amazing he could still stand with all that extra weight added to him. The huge wings were decorated with the occasional blue and purple stripe or swirl. The colours of the scaled wings matching the incredible magic Natsu possessed.

Erza was astounded. How could he continue to surprise Erza with every encounter? She thought she had seen it all. Erza has witnessed Lisanna use her Takeover magic to replace her arms with wings but this was different. This was an entirely new set of muscle groups, skin, bone and scales. For someone to be able to actually force Dragon wings out of their body was impressive enough but to be able to control them was an even more impressive feat. It seemed Natsu had also taken the time to grow himself a tail to act as support for the incredible weight now resting on his shoulder blades.

"They're incredible" Erza said in a voice that sounded like she was in a dream.

"Yeah, yeah I'll take you for a flight around town later tonight but for now we have to hurry!" Natsu said as he flapped his wings twice to loosen them before running forward and grabbing Erzas arm and jumping vertically and giving his gigantic wings a large stroke to propel him upwards. Natsu gained almost 25 feet of altitude from the one gust of air produced by his wings before he pulled his body horizontally and let his wings feel the pocket of air under them, signalling that he is ready to glide. However Natsu had no time to enjoy a gentle glide as there was something happening in Magnolia now. He knew that the it only took a couple of seconds for disaster to occur. He should know, Natsu would always ensue chaos with the first spell he cast in the town that Acnologia had ordered him to destroy.

"Erza just relax, I won't drop you" Natsu said as a warning before he thrust his huge wings downwards, creating an incredible amount of force to propel him forwards. The speeds Natsu was hitting were insane. It actually took almost 3 and a half hours to walk to Mt. Hakobe and Natsu was covering the distance in what looked to be a 5 minute fly, assuming he stayed at the rate he was currently moving at.

Erza felt the air rush past her as Natsu clung to her arms with his hands. Erza had used her armour to fly before but this... this was totally different. This was real flying, not flying the way she did with her armor. _I may just have to take Natsu up on that small offer he made, even if it was a small joke. I just hope there's a more comfortable way to do this though, my arms are getting sore._ Erza complained while Natsu somehow managed to increase his speed to rates that must have been approaching the speed of sound. For such a small body and such a light weight to be moved by such powerful wings... it's amazing that Natsu was even able to move such huge wings, let alone use them to meet speeds like this.

The air rushing past Erza was beginning to hurt her ears, the feeling was great but it did have some consequences. Erza felt her eyes beginning to water up as the wind collided with her eyes. The wind forcing her to narrow her eyes caused her to fail to realize they were approaching Magnolia at a rapid rate.

Natsu pulled his body to a standing position whilst forcing his wings into the widest shape possible to cut their speed. The incredible air brake slowed them down in no time and once Erzas feet touched the ground she felt Natsu release her and collapse next to her.

"Natsu are you okay?" She asked as she attempted to help the dragon slayer to his feet.

"I'm fine. These wings are just _really _damn heavy, ya know." Natsu said as the wings and tail began to retreat back into his human body. The sound the new body parts made whilst being assembled and being disassembled was horrible. It sounded like snapping bones and ripping flesh with the smell of burning skin. However when the actual procedure was finished the smell disappeared and the sounds ceased, making the short period it takes for Natsu to actually construct the large wings tolerable

The two mages rushed to the Kardia cathedral where there were 10 wizards standing at the doors to the Cathedral. Some of the houses surrounding the Cathedral were destroyed and on fire, there was the occasional body on the ground, however no one seemed to be dead.

"IS ANYONE GOING TO TELL US WHERE NATSU IS?! WE HEARD HE JOINED FAIRY TAIL!" The leader shouted as he held up a strange golden staff with a black dragon on the top of the staff

_Why are they looking for Natsu?_ Erza could only question why these people were looking for Natsu.

"YOU BASTARDS. WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU PEOPLE WANT NOW?!" Natsu stepped through the large crowd that had formed and entered an open space between the crowd and the wizards.

"Oh Natsu, how nice to see you again. We've come for payback" The leader of the group said in a sinister way.

_Payback? Payback for what? And do these people really think they stand a chance against Natsu? I can feel their magical power and they are incredibly weak. Natsus power trumps theirs joined, several times over. So why are they actually talking like they are any threat what so ever to Natsu?_ Erza mentally began thinking about everything Natsu had told her and how these people would fit into the equation.

"You seriously think you people can take me? How many times have I beat you into the ground? This will be the 6th I believe." Natsu said mockingly. He was clearly unimpressed by their display of Magic against the town.

_There people have come after him 5 times? You'd think they'd learn their lesson after the second time at least._ Erza smiled slightly at the comment about Natsu beating these wizards over and over.

"That was the past. We've come prepared." The man said as he held the staff high in the air as though it was a weapon to be feared by all. He looked so proud of the staff too, it's a shame Natsu was about to break the thing in half.

"I'm terrified" Natsu said sarcastically before letting out a loud yawn to prove just how boring he was finding this. Natsu would have gotten a better fight out of the wall he was punching than these people.

"Oh you should be Natsu. This is the sacred relic of the Chaos Dragon Slayer." The man said with an evil grin plastered on his face. The fact that all these wizards had hoods on to hide their face made it impossible to see anything other than their mouths.

Natsu seemed to tense up at the statement and it didn't go un-noticed by Erza.

"Natsu what are they talking about?" Erza asked him as she stepped out of the large circle of people.

"You're bluffing. Theres no way you managed to get that. The Dragons High Council have all of those Relics under lock and key. There's no way they'd let you get them." Natsu replied with a grin of his own, thinking he had them figured out.

"Have you already forgotten? The Dragon High Council want you and your master dead. They gave the relic to us simply so that we can bring you to them for execution. You deserve it after all. AFTER EVERYTHING YOU'VE DONE IT'S ABOUT TIME YOU FACED JUDGEMENT!" The man yelled as the staff began to emit a black aura from the Dragon mounted on the top. It was although a shadow was seeping out of the Dragon.

"I AM GOING TO FACE JUDGEMENT BUT NOT UNTIL I HAVE RIGHTED THE WRONGS OF MY PAST!" Natsu yelled in return to the leader of the small group.

The leader let out a small chuckle before continuing "YOU'RE HANDS ARE DRENCHED IN RED. THERE IS NO WAY FOR YOU TI RIGHT WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!" He yelled as the shadow from the staff attacked Natsu and wrapped around his limbs, earning a loud roar from Natsu.

"I'm... Not going... to let you... do this... I'VE NOT FOLLOWED THROUGH WITH MY PROMISE YET!" Natsu yelled as he began expelling Blasts of Dark Magic towards the group in the hopes of blindly hitting the leader of the relic that had him pinned in place.

As Natsu began to fire shot after shot of his magic in a last-ditch effort to prevent the relic from following through with its final process the crowds around them began to clear with screams and shouts filling the air.

Natsu continued to struggle against the magic that was crushing his limbs. Eventually Natsus magic failed as he knew that the purpose of the Relics was to slay the Dragon or Dragon Slayer that uses the magic bound to that of the Relic.

Natsus eyes opened suddenly at one thought and he turned his head around enough to see Erza standing with a sword in hand, visibly shaking. Her hair was covering her eyes but Natsu could see a few stray tears slide down her cheeks. For whatever reason Natsu found his body building up with fury. _She was the first person that was ever friendly to me. She was the one who made me realize I can right my wrongs before my time. I'M NOT GOING TO DIE WHILST SHE IS CRYING!_

"SOUL SPLITTER!" Natsu yelled as a Dark Aura began emanating from him. Natsus magic began to warp and meld into a shape, the shape of a person.

Beside Natsu was a replica of Natsu, however his body had no skin colours. It consisted purely of the colours of Natsus magic.

The replica of Natsu looked at him for a moment and looked at the relic that was attacking him.

"CHAOS DRAGONS MAIMING CLAWS!" The replica of Natsu yelled as he charged at the group in front of him. The first of Natsus lightning fast attacks went into knocking the staff out of his hand, the second attack went into knocking the leader to the ground with incredible force, the next attack knocked 2 of the members to the leaders side directly into the cathedral walls behind them.

The members of the group that had attacked Natsu were now faced to face with 2 dragon slayers. Both of them pissed beyond belief and raring for a fight.

"WE SURRENDER!" One of the fearful members yelled before falling to his knees in front of him. The rest of the members followed the wise act of their friend and fell to their knees before the Dragon Slayer.

"LEAVE!" The two Natsus roared simultaneously.

"NEVER FACE ME AGAIN!" He roared once again before picking up the staff and walking towards his replica

"Thanks for the help there." Natsu said in a grateful tone to the Doppelganger.

"Gah, it was no big deal, it's kinda fun to get out every once in a while" The duplicate said before stretching his arms above his head.

"Yeah but for now I can't let you roam around. I just got back and I'd like some rest." Natsu said as he held out a hand that was coated in his magic towards the duplicate who seemed to understand his situation. However before he could speak, Erza spoke up.

"He's right." She said before walking up to the real Natsu.

"You better rest up before you take me flying. You said you would." She said in a serious yet playful tone. She knew Natsu had meant it as a joke but she really wanted Natsu to take the joke aside and actually take her flying.

"Yeah I did didn't I" Natsu said before letting out a sheepish laugh "Fine, let me rest for 3 or 4 hours and then I'll come by the guild or something. Is that okay with you?" Natsu asked her.

"I'll be at fairy Hills, you remember that place right?" She asked him in return _It sounds like we're planning a date or something. Oh man, what if he sees it as a date. Would it be strange if I counted this as our first date? Wait! This isn't a date, we don't even go out. In fact he probably doesn't want to go out at all, I'm just being foolish. I said I wouldn't let anyone else into my heart after what happened with Jellal so how has he managed to slip past me? How has he made his way into my heart? _Erza questioned herself before a part of her mind answered her _You let him in, he didn't force his way in you know. _

"Yeah I remember. I'll see you soon." Natsu said before turning and walking towards... somewhere. He still didn't have a place to stay so he would have to slum it for a few hours. Not that he hasn't done it before it's just he'd actually enjoyed the feeling of a bed and not a rock.

"Natsu. You haven't bought a place yet, have you?" Erza asked him in a victorious tone, already knowing that the answer would be no.

Natsu shook his head but before he could start walking. Erza put a hand on his shoulder. "You can stay with me again. I don't have a problem with it if you don't" She said with a small blush on her face.

"OOOOH. SHE LOVES YOU!" Natsus forgotten Doppelganger yelled in excitement. Way to ruin a mood.

Natsu filled his hand with Magic and grabbed the replicas arm, forcing the two bodies to merge once again.

"Sorry about him, he doesn't get out much." Natsu said with a small nervous laugh.

_I'll have to ask him about everything that just happened later on, for now he needs to rest up_. Erza made a note to face Natsu about everything that had just taken place in the town centre. Then something seemed to grab her attention. Where's fairy tail in all of this?

Erza turned to the street that provides the shortest path to the guild hall and she seen EVERY member staring at her and Natsu after hearing Erza ask Natsu to stay with her.

Natsu in the mean time was clueless about how embarrassed he _should _be now, however Natsu has no idea what something like that usually means and as a result he simply took it as Erza being friendly to him. "Sure, thanks. I'll fly us over." Natsu said as he took a few steps away from Erza and readied himself to transform.

"Chaotic transformation: Dragons wings of despair!" Natsu yelled as the huge wings began to form scale by scale. The procedure once again looked incredibly painful and the members from the guild - Natsu was still totally oblivious to them -were all speechless. Even Guildarts was too confused for words, he too had seen Take-Over Magic but in all of his travels He'd never met anyone who can do that.

All eyes turned to Wendy and Gajeel. "Don't look at us, I can't do any of that stuff." Gajeel grumbled in an annoyed voice, trying to hide his jealousy.

"Master I'd like to fight this kid at some point." Guildarts spoke out and earned a gasp from the guild members around him.

"You hardly ever fight people for the fun of it Guildarts so why now? What's changed?" Master Makarov questioned the Crash Mage with a cocked eyebrow

"Honestly, I just want to see how strong the kid is. I'd also like to find out a bit more about him if he'd let me. Tell me master, are you entering him in the S-Class trials?" Guildarts questioned Makarov, already knowing the answer that he will gain from him.

"No. I will recommend that the council put him into the S-Class Wizard tournament. I think there are others in the guild that deserve the honour of reaching S-Class and something tells me that this young man will be able to make it through the trials with his hands behind his back." Makraov said with a slight trace of humour in his voice for what ever reason.

"He'd probably be useful in the Grand Magic Games too. Assuming he's willing to do it." Guildarts reasoned

"Ahh, yes. I'd considered that also." Makarov said with a nod.

Gray then spoke up, interrupting the talk about Natsu. "I say we spy on their little date tonight. He said he'd take her flying in 3 hours right, so let's stay up and see what happens!" Gray yelled enthusiastically

"Why not, I want to see what Erza will do if he makes a move."

"It'll be fun"

"Guys it's not nice to spy on people" Lissana interrupted the excited talk of spying on the two mages

"Lissana, you know you wanna see if Erza acts different on a date" Lucy said waggling her index finger in Lissanas face

Lissana began thinking in her head, contemplating her morals and her curiosity before coming to a decision. "okay" She said with a smile

* * *

Back with Erza and natsu

The two arrived at fairy Hills in no time, despite Natsu not going all out during their flight.

When the two arrived at Erzas apartment something dawned on her _I only have one bed..._

Erza had failed to take this into account when asking Natsu round for the night. There were 2 options here. One of them take the bed and the other take the couch or they share a bed. It was clear what one Erza would rather do but Natsu was probably completely clueless as to what 2 young people usually do in a bed.

Erza turned to Natsu with a small blush tinting her cheeks a light red. "So erm... I only have one bed... and I was thinking... If you don't mind that is... I was thinkingwecouldshareabedforthenight" Erza turned from extremely hesitant to ask to blurting everything out into one word. If anyone else witnessed how she acts around Natsu they'd think Erza had been replaced with a copy. A copy that gets nervous and scared, something that Erza does not do on a regular basis.

"Share a bed, I don't see why not. Are you okay with sharing a bed even though I have all these scars?" Natsu asked

"YES!" Erza shouted by accident. _Damn, I let my excitement get the better of me_

"Okay then..." Natsu said in confusion. He would usually be stripping his shirt off right about now but the creation of his wings had ripped his vest off his body. Something Natsu had forgotten due to the long period of time that he hadn't used his transformation spell.

Natsu made his way to the bed in a way that simply clarified he had no idea _whatsoever _as to why Erza was nervous about sharing a bed.

Erza on the other hand was nervous and excited. Nervous about sharing a bed with a boy she was so obviously falling for and excited about sharing a bed with a boy she was so obviously falling for. It was funny really, how someone can be 2 different things at once.

"Re-Quip" Erza said, pulling herself out of her common armor and into her comfy pyjamas.

"Wow, that's the first I've seen you use your magic. Impressive." Natsu complimented as Erza switched out of her armor in seconds

"Thank you." Erza said in return

"So can you do that with weapons too?"

"Yes, I have a selection of Armor and Weapons at my disposal. All of which have advantages in battle." Erza gave a brief explanation of her magic to the Dragon Slayer

"And you can add items to your arsenal at any time? Correct?" Natsu questioned her once more.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Erza asked him. He's never really shown any interest in her magic before so why now? Was it simply because he had seen it in action?

"I have a gift, to repay your kindness to me." Natsu said before letting his Magic flow into his hands

"Chaotic Construct: Abyssal Blade of the Dragon Slayer" Natsu chanted before crashing his hands together and pulling them apart slowly.

As Natsu slowly pulled his hands apart a blade that was clearly made of Dragon Scales was forming. The blades shape resembled that of a Katana, however the length of it was slightly under double that of one of Erzas katanas. The long blade was made of Dragon Scales that resembled Natsus own scales on his wings, the Guard was blue with the occasional dash of purple in it, the handle had black ribbon wound round it in a pattern that left Blue and Purple diamonds down either side of the handle and the Ornament at the bottom of the handle was a black Dragons head with an open jaw and sharp teeth.

"Natsu a-are you sure? I mean, this blade, it looks incredible but I don't think I can accept it." Erza said as she witnessed Natsu hold out the finished blade on the skin between his index finger and thumb.

"You don't want it?" Natsu asked in confusion

"No of course I want it it's just-" She was cut off before she could finish the explanation

"Then take it. Why not take it if it's something you want?" Natsu questioned

"Very well, thank you Natsu." Erza said as she took the blade from his hands only to find that it was extremely lightweight. The scales the blade was made of were strange too. They came to a very fine point that could put some of her other swords to shame, when Erza applied pressure to the blade she found that it hardly bent. The pattern the scales were arranged in were strengthening the structural integrity of the new sword. The only flaws with the weapon were the fact that the ornament at the end, although beautiful, made it difficult to hold with two hands and the length of the blade could be troublesome if she wasn't careful when using it.

"I'll have to find an Armour set to use this with. Thank you Natsu, it means a lot." She really was grateful. Not many people had offered her a weapon before so for Erza to be given the gift was actually very nice.

"I'd make armor too, but I'm afraid I really don't know how. But I will tell you this, the blade holds a small amount of my Magic Energy. You can use some of my more basic spells so long as the guard is intact. The guard is where the magic is stored. The blade will regenerate it's magic slowly so don't rely on it too much. You can give Chaotic Rift a go if you want. All you need to do is picture a location or recite the name of it in you head then say the words 'chaotic rift' and slice the blade through the air in a downwards motion and then it's the same as any other time you've been inside the dimension." Natsu told her with a small smile on his face. The fact that he was passing on a sword that held a bit of his soul in it seemed to bring a smile to his face.

"That's incredible Natsu, I will use it well. For now though, I think we should get some sleep, don't you agree?" Erza suggested with a smile of her own curling onto her lips.

* * *

**A/N Well guys thanks so much for reading, it means a lot :) Feel free to leave a review and I will try my best to respond to it with either a PM or in the Next Chapter of Natsu Deathbringer **

**Gratsulover117 - Natsu may open up to Erza a bit more and he may feel the need to open up to others or he will simply distance himself from the others.**

**EndlessChains - Thanks for the review. I was worried I went a little OTT with the Natsu v Gajeel fight so thanks for giving your opinion :D**

**ValinNight - Thanks a lot. really appreciate it :)**

**Yours truly - Pride - Maybe Natsu is faking it just to fit in or maybe he's being truthful. He was raised to be cold hearted and stuff so perhaps your right. :)**

**saphire dragon slayer alex - I don't know how I want the GMG to play out but before that I have the S-Class Wizard Tournament to think about. It's something I'm adding to create an example of Natsus power.  
**

**princesslothitheorca654 - Thank you.**


	6. Training with Natsu

Regular text = This is an example

Speech = "This is an example"

Thoughts = _this is an example_

Emphasis on words = the word in _italics _has emphasis on it

Sounds = *THIS IS A SOUND*

* * *

about 2 and a half hours after Natsu and Erza finally went to bed

Erza woke up and upon attempting to sit up, found herself unable to move her left arm. It was trapped underneath something.

Erza opened her eyes and began to recall what happened a few hours ago. The gift, a short explanation and when she mentioned something Natsu froze up and asked if he could rest. What did he say again? The exact words escaped her mind but it was something about forgiveness.

The position the two were in was the next thing she noticed. Well more like the position she slept in. Natsu was lying flat on his back with his hands placed firmly at his side and his legs were stretched out and in a perfect pose. Stand Natsu up right now and you could mistake him for a soldier performing the most perfect salute you've ever seen. Meanwhile Erza had one leg over his two, her arm was stuck under his back and her head was resting on one of his larger scars. One thing that Erza noticed was that Natsu was still warm despite not having a heart to push blood round his system. It was surprising that Natsu was even alive right now without a heart but Natsus magic is almost completely unknown and as a result probably plays a huge part in it all.

Erza liked the position they were in but knew it couldn't last forever, she really wanted to go flying and although 3 hours isn't that long Natsu seemed to insist it would be enough.

"Natsu wake up" Erza commanded with a firm voice

"Sorry father won't happen again!" Natsu blurted out upon wakening and shot himself up and out of bed.

"What do you mean father?" Erza questioned him.

"Whenever I slept in Acnologia would hit me to make sure it doesn't happen again." Natsu said with no real care before he relaxed slightly knowing Acnologia would be here to hit him for sleeping in.

"I see" Erza said calmly before stepping out of the warm bed.

"Do you think you could keep your armor off? It'll make it more difficult to fly with the extra weight." Natsu asked her as polite as possible which for the Dragon Slayer wasn't very polite at all.

"Oh, erm..." _I always feel more comfortable with my Armor on. Even though Jellal is our alley now and he's locked away I still feel like I want to keep myself locked away inside. NO! Stop Erza, just be strong. Everyone says you're strong so just be strong for crying out loud and go a few hours without your armor._ "Okay then." Erza grabbed hold of the present Natsu had given her and held it close to her "Re-Quip" and in a flash of light Erza was in a blue skirt and her usual blouse.

By now Natsu was already at the door fumbling with the lock again. He still hadn't gotten the hang of how they work. Door handles were fine but a lock... a lock was beyond him somehow.

Erza giggled at the sight before her but went to give Natsu a hand before he got frustrated and blew the door apart or something.

When Erza stepped outside she saw a dust cloud leave the gates to Fairy Hills and run for the guild hall.

_Jet. I'll tear him a new one when we get back!_ Erza threatned in her mind. Who the hell spies on two people just going out for a fly around town?

Natsu and Erza walked side by side towards the gates to Fairy Hills and shortly before passing through Natsu began the transformation.

"Chaotic Transformation: Dragon wings of Despair" Natsu chanted before the over-sized wings formed from his shoulder blades once again.

Natsu then lay his stomache down on the floor with his wings flat on the ground for whatever reason.

"Erm... Natsu, what are you doing?" Erza questioned the strange actions of the Dragon Slayer

"Well unless you want me to hang you by your arms again I suggest we find a way for you to sit on my back for this. I know your strong but it will get painful eventually so... hop on." Natsu said with a monotoned voice.

_Well, at least he's being considerate_ Erza attempted to sugar coat the remark about her not being strong enough before she hesitantly stepped over Natsus bare back and tried to think of the best way to position herself. After a short amount of time thinking about it Erza decided that placing her legs either side of his hips, hensforth stradelling him was probably the most comfortable way. However Erza felt a bit guilty about it because it seemed as though she would be riding a horse or something along those lines. And comparing Natsu to a horse was pretty cruel.

Erza sat herself down on Natsus lower back and took a moment to admire the wings that she was now mere inches from.

"Hang on, takeoff will be a bit difficult" Natsu warned before pushing off the ground as hard as possible and then giving a powerful downward stroke, powering Natsu into the air high enough for him to actually angle his body and twist in the way he needed to.

With his body now pointing upward at a shallow angle Natsu began his ascent to a decent distance that would give the two of them a decent view of Magnolia. He was going to do a few laps around the sleeping city below him and then return Erza home before he got too tired and before she got too cold.

With Natsu now almost 2000 ft up he steadied himself out and glanced over his shoulder to see Erza admiring the view below her. She had most likely never seen a landscape from this height before which is why she seems so amazed by this. To her left was a seemingly endless ocean and to her right was the city and then an incredible view of the surrounding landscape. The cool breeze at this height and the views around Erza almost stopped her heart. It was beautiful up here. She was totally right about her Black Wing Armor not actually providing the feeling of flying, not like this.

The two were cruising gently over the ocean next to Magnolia before Erza spoke up. "Natsu this is nice and all but I was wondering... do you think we could have a little fun?" Erza asked him in a curious manner. It was good enough that Natsu was flying her around for her pleasure but Erza did feel a tad bad about asking him for more.

"Why you ungratefu- I mean, yeah sure. If you want." Natsu corrected himself before saying something he'd regret to his first friend.

"Any speed limits of should I just go all out?" Natsu asked her, almost hoping for her to say 'just go all out'

"No limits, I want to see how fast you can go." Erza replied to him.

"Then lye down on my back, hang on and make yourself as aerodynamic as possible." Natsu commanded.

Erza lay her chest down in between the two huge wings and brought her chin to his neck, wrapped her arms around his neck before joining them at his chest and finally put her feet closer together as a bit of extra assistance.

"You ready?" Natsu questioned

Erza smiled in anticipation "yes" came the simple reply

Natsu then turned his body directly towards the ocean below them. His wings were curled in wards slightly and his body was beginning to vibrate due to the air rushing past them at incredible rates. After about 200 feet Natsu opened his wings and began powering towards the ground earning a loud whisteling sound from the air passing through the smaller crevises in his body. The sound of the air rushing past them and the whisteling sound almost made Erza squeal from how loud they were getting. This decent seemed to be taking much longer than she had thought.

About 120 ft from the surface of the sea Natsu pulled up quickly and made a sharp left turn leading him towards the side of the Guildhall. It was then that Natsu spotted the crowd gathered outside the front doors looking at him and Erza. _Okay I'll put on a little show_ Natsu thought before pulling up sharply and pulling a perfect half loop which caused Erzas grip to tighten slightly.

Natsu glanced back at Erza to see her with a wide grin across her face. "Erza I won't pull anything fancy for a moment but cover your ears" Natsu warned her.

Erza removed her hands from Natsus chest and placed them over her ears, ready for what Natsu was likely to do.

Natsu then placed himself slightly above the street that leads to the Guildhall and began pushing himself to the very limits of his capablilities. Erza couldn't help but smile slightly as she knew what Natsu had planned. _That's just cruel Natsu but they were spying on us. I like the plan_ Erzas grin widened as she seen the fast approaching guild hall and with one last powerful blast from his wings

*BOOM*

The huge boom began to echo across the almost silent town but it was the buildings in close proximity that suffered the most. Natsu had not only given all the guild members spying on them a very very painful headache but he had also broked a few windows.

Natsu gave Erza a quick nod to signal that she should hold on once more before pulling a sharp turn back towards the same street and as he passed the guild members Erza took her chance to yell at them "_I don_'t want to CATCH YOU SPYing on _people ev-_"Her voice was now too far away to hear the rest of her warning.

"Showoff" Grumbled happy as he witnessed Natsu pass them at the speed of sound

"It's okay happy, you can do it too, so why are you upset?" Lisanna questioned the blue flying cat

"Because he can do it with Erza on his back. I can only hold people with my hands and when my hands are full I can't carry fish!" Rivers of tears began escaping happys eyes.

Lisanna couldn't help but giggle softly at the exceeds little comment.

* * *

With Natsu and Erza

Natsu had reduced his speed drastically and was now a fair bit higher than he was before. He was simply letting himself rest on the pocket of air under his wings for the time being.

"Natus" Erza said to him. It was now possible to actually communicate because they didn't have air rushing past them at a deafening volume.

"Hmm?" Natsu responded

"I don't get it. You said you get motion sick on trains but you can fly and it's fine, what's with that?"

"I don't know but maybe it has something to do with a train being mechanical where as I am not. That's my best guess." Came his reply

Erza could feel his back growing weaker. They had actually been in the air for almost an hour and after that little burst of excitement that Erza asked for, Natsu was shattered. His movements were getting sloppier and she could hear small grunts as he attempted to gain some altitude or increase his speed slightly. Erza decided this was enough.

"Natsu maybe we should stop, you seem tired."

"Sure" Was the short reply from the Dragon Slayer.

Natsu turned towards the ground at an almost vertical angle and began plummeting till he was almost 300 ft from the ground when he decided to level off and make for Fairy Hills. His keen eyes were capable of spotting the large building from a rather large distance away. Erza took in the last few moments of the incredible feeling before Natsus body collided with the dirt outside Fairy Hills. His body managed to skid for a good 20 feet before halting.

Natsu let out a large groan as he stood up and began retracting his wings. The horrible sound that they emit soon began to fill the air once again and it faded after a short time.

"Have-fun?" Natsu asked between pants

"Yes, Natsu. Let's get you cleaned up and rested. You're training Wendy tomorrow remember? You can't go back on your promise again can you?" She asked as she wrapped an arm behind Natsus back and under his arm to assist him in walking back to her room. It was the least she could do after what he had done for her entertainment.

"You're-right-I can't-let-her-down" Natsu once again said whilst attempting to restore his breath before his body went limp mere steps from Erzas door.

"You're heavier than you look Natsu" Erza said to the unconcious Dragon Slayer in her arms currently as she opened her door and dragged him inside.

Erza began tapping a finger to her chin "How am I supposed to clean you up when your like this?" She said to the silent room.

"I know..." Erza had an almost evil smile on her face

"Re-Quip: Sea Empress armor"

Erza pulled Natsu over to her bath and sat him inside, better to do that than make a mess of her whole apratment. Erza grabbed the large green sword and let a large blast of water fly from the tip towards Natsu and mere centimeters from his body, his skin changed to Black Scales. The same scales as her new sword and very similar scales to his wings.

"Even when you're knocked out you can defend yourself? Impressive to say the least Natsu." Erza complimented before firing another blast of water at the sleeping Dragon Slayer in her bath only for the outcome to be the same. The dirt still disappeared down the drain in her bath but the fact that it has become second nature to defend himself is rather frightening. It gives Erza an understanding of how often Acnologia beat him.

The now clean Dragon slayer was sitting in her bath, dripping wet but clean. Erza suddenly notcied how good Natsus abs looked when they were soaking. Erza felt heat rise to her cheeks as she properly checked Natsu out for the first time. She'd seen him topless before but other things were occupying her mind at those moments but now... all she could stare at was Natsus well toned muscles.

Erza was sub-conciously moving closer to Natsu, her hand was reaching towards his abs and before she could notice her hand connected and he didn't flinch, thankfully. Erzas other hand found it's way to his biceps and she began admiring them too. After a few seconds Erza re-quipped out of her armor and into her casual clothes so she could feel Natsus muscles with her own two hands. Her hands started to explore most of Natsus upper body. Barely leaving any crevise un-explored as her hands wandered through the exciting maze that is: Natsus chest.

One of Erzas hands left his chest and found it's way between her legs and a few centimeters away from the thin fabric seperating the two pieced of skin.

Through the wet fabric Erza made one swift motion up her entrance and a soft, gentle moan escaped her lips. Seeing that Natsu was still completely out of it Erza figured that her next actions would go un-noticed too.

She fit her fingers round the waistband of his shorts and slowly began to shift them downwards, towards the middle of his thighs before sliding his grey boxers down to a similar level and at the sight of Natsus member Erza couldn't resist what happened next.

Erza pulled Natsus boxers and trousers into their previous position and ran to her bed to 'help' herself before she did something she would regret for a long, long time.

* * *

The next morning at the guild hall

Erza left her apartment without Natsu and simply left a note for him (unaware that he cannot read)

The first thing Erza did was charge up to Mira and drag her into the storage basement for a private chat

"Erza" Mira said with concern "What's up?" She questioned

"I need you to help me. Last night, after Natsu played that little prank on you guys he crash landed when we were heading back and he was flithy. So I did what anyone should do and I decided to clean him up and after I finished I couldn't help my self. My hands- and his chest-and _muscles_" Erza said like she was in a dream "and then I-I did something wrong" Erza explained before lowering her voice to a whisper "I seen his, _you know what_ and I- UGH!" Erza finally excalimed in confusion. It was unlike Erza to actually get confused about something but aparently this was enough to tip her over the edge

"Erza... you like him don't you. As in like him like him." Mira said with a small giggle

Erza gave a single nod

"Then tell him. He might understand and you never know, he could feel the same way." Mira responded

"But Mira we don't know each other that well. Theres so much I don't know about him. Last night when he was yelling at those wizards, they mentioned something about Natsus hands being stained with red or something. You don't think Acnologia ever forced him to kill, do you?" Erza questioned her with an unknown tone in her voice.

"Even if Natsu was forced to kill, would you still like him?" Mira questioned her with a serious tone

"I don't know. It can depend on reasons. Killing for someone you care for is justifiable but killing for fun or money is foul and disgusting." Erza snarled at her last comment.

"Well, there's no way to confirm it unless you ask him about what those Wizards were talking about." Mira suggested

"I've left him a note telling him to have an explanation ready. He's still asleep I think. We'd better head back up or people will wonder where we've gone." Erza replied as the two made for the stairs only to hear the voice they've been talking about.

"NATSUUU!" Wendy yelled as she tackled the larger Dragon Slayer as he walked in through the guild doors still with the golden staff in his hand.

Natsu was surprised to see the small blue haired girl hugging his waist. Erza had hugged him before but that was different. Natsu then recalled something he had seen whilst he out on a mission and picked Wendy up and sat him on his shoulder, earing a small squeal from her in surprise.

"C'mon, let's get your training started." Natsu said as he approached the bar where Mira had resumed her work.

"Hey, I don't suppose you've got any old plates or mugs I could use for target practice?" Natsu asked as he approached the bar.

"Erm... I think so. I'll just go check the back, give me two second" She said as she disappeard with a smile on her face.

"Hello Natsu. Did you get my note?" Erza asked him as she took a seat next to where Natsu was standing

"I seen the note but erm... well... you see... Acnologia never taught me to read or write so... yeah." Natsu said with embarassment present in his tone of voice.

"Oh... If you want I can teach you. It shouldn't take long." Erza asked him quietly

"I can't the now. I've gotta help erm... what's your name again?" Natsu asked the girl on his shoulder

"Wendy" She said with an innocent smile

"Right, I'll remeber that one Henry." Natsu said before turning his attention back to Erza who was chuckling slightly.

"What?" Natsu asked in confusion

"Her name is Wendy. Not Henry. What's worse is Henry is a boys name." Erza said with a small smile

"Oh, my bad. Sorry Wendy." Natsu apologised as he looked up at Wendy

Mira returned with a stack of about 20 plates in her hand. "The guild can proabably spare these ones. Just be safe okay." Mira said as she handed the stack of plates to Natsu who took them in his other hand. A plate slipped off and a few inches from the floor Natsu caught it with his foot, leaving him in a rather awkward position.

A girl on his shoulder, his left hand supporting her, his right hand filled with plates, his left foot holding a plate and his right foot balancing it all. It almost looked like a juggler frozen in time.

With a few slow movements Natsu slipped the fallen plate onto the top of the other pile before making for the back door of the Guild.

When the two slayers left through the door Mira and Erza resumed their conversation. "Impressive balance." Erza complimented and a few seconds later

*ACHOO*

Natsus sneeze could be heard from inisde the guild hall.

* * *

Back with Natsu and Wendy.

"Right Wendy. We're going to get straight to the point here. I want you to aim your most commonly used attack at the ocean, ya hear?" Natsu said as he let the girl down of his shoulder and pointed at the body of water.

"Okay. I'll do my best." Wendy said happily as she took a couple of steps towards the ocean and took in a large breath

"SKY DRAGONS ROAR!" Wendy yelled as she fired a wide Dragons Roar at the ocean. The waves of the Ocean curled around her powerful attack.

Natsu gave a single nod and walked till he was level with her.

"Right Wendy that was good. I am going to use my Chaos Dragons Roar and I want you to tell me the difference you see, other than the color and type of magic used.

"Okay" She said with a smile

"Stand back." Natsu said

Unknowing to the two dragon slayers several guild members were poking their heads through the door to either make sure Natsu doesn't hurt Wendy and to see his training methods.

Natsu inhaled a huge breath before yelling "CHAOS DRAGONS ROAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRR!" And out came a blast that was 4 or 5 times the size of Natsus body aimed at the water. The water that came into contact with the powerful attack was instantly atomized, leaving a large cylinder of empty space in the water that was shortly filled in.

Natsu finished the attack and turned to Wendy. "Right tell me the differences." Natsu commanded.

"Your attack was larger than mine, travelled further, more powerful and lasted for longer." Wendy said a bit upset that Natsus attack trumped her roar in everyway.

"Right, it's good that you noticed. Now Wendy tell me this. Why did that happen?" Natsu asked

Wendy turned to him a bit confused. She was clearly thinking it through a lot but eventually she answered with "I don't know."

"I'll tell you why. I have better control over my jaws, breathing and magic control. You see Wendy the shape you make with your jaw means that a lot of your Roar is hitting your teeth and as a result your roar is not expanding in the same way my roar did. You understand?" Natsu asked her with a small smirk at his teachings

"Yes" Wendy said cheerfully at her actually understanding the lesson.

"Right, so Wendy what I want you to do for a while is whenever you have free time I want you to be constantly moving your jaw. It will look stupid but it will help you gain the muscle control you need." Natsu said before he started mimicking what exactly he wanted Wendy to do. It was simply opening her jaw as wide as possible, holding it for a few seconds and closing it quickly.

"Okay, I'll do it."

"Now the next thing we need to move onto is the duration of your attack"

* * *

With Erza, Mira, Makarov and Guildarts.

"You know Gramps, he may be just what Wendy needed to push her magic to the next level." Guildarts said with a smile at watching the two train

"Yes. Wendy is a good support mage but sometime one must take action rather than help from the sidelines."

"I want to know something though. Gajeel eats Iron and Wendy eats wind... so what the hell does he eat to boost his magic?" Guildarts said with a look on his face that implied deep thought for the crash mage.

"I haven't heard him mention anything of the sorts." Erza said to the group.

"I suppose he eats Chaos... what ever that is." Guildarts said with a shrug.

"Maybe he doesn't eat anything like that." Mira stated. It was a possibility that Natsu didn't eat anything like that but at the same time it seemed unlikely.

"Why don't we simply test Natsus power. We have him show us his most powerful spell and some of his more basic spells. We shall also ask him what sustinance he requires to replenish his magic power." Erza stated with confidence.

"That does seem wise but will he comply?"

"YEAH SURE I WILL!" Came a shout from Natsu who was eavesdropping in on the whole conversation. Damn his amazing hearing.

"Well then... that answers that." Guildarts stated simply after hearing Natsus reply.

"I'm actually pretty curious as to what Natsu is capable of. I'm pretty confident I speak for the whole group when I say that." Mira said with her usual smile afterwards.

"After Wendys training we shall ask him about it and discuss times." Makarov stated.

"OR I CAN DO IT HERE AND NOW. WENDY IS PRACTICING A TECHNIQUE I SHOWED HER SO WE'VE GOT TIME!" Natsu yelled at the group standing at the guild back doors.

"Very well. Let's head over there and begin the tests." Makarov stated as most of the guild members stepped out onto the soft sand.


	7. A look into his mind

"Hey Natsu, how about you fight me instead of just showing your power. I'm actually pretty excited to see how a fight between us would go." Guildarts proposed and earned a smirk from Natsu

"Yeah, screw it. I'll fight but I'm not holding back, you got that?" Natsu said as he began taking 10 long paces away from Guildarts.

"I've always been bad at holding back." Guildarts replied with a confident grin

"You two don't destroy the entire town." Makarov joked and then he realized... THIS IS GUILDARTS, HE WILL DESTROY THE WHOLE TOWN! "_please_" He pleaded

The two combatants ignored the plead and took up a fighting stance.

"Pardon me but I'm afraid this brawl will have to wait." An unknown voice spoke from the side lines

"What? Why? Who are you?" Natsu asked, a bit pissed off because he was pumped for a fight.

"I'm here to take Natsu Deathbringer to begin the per-trials, I was ordered to do so and I'm a messenger from the magic council" The woman answered stoikly

"Why the hell do you want me? And what the hell are these _pre-trial _things?" Natsu asked as he lowered his fighting stance

"Natsu, it's okay. I signed you up for the tournament but I never expected this to happen so soon. Why is he being taken 7 months before the tournament begins?" Makarov asked the messenger

"Gambling is permitted in this years S-Class wizard tournament and Natsu is being taken to determine his magic power and then we will be able to create a rate accordingly. He is to be at the Arena in 1 week time so until then... try to rest up. When he arrives he will spend a week inside the Champions village before returning home, however I will require someone else to accompany him." The messenger finished with a blank look on her face

"Erza" Makarov turned to the scarlet haired mage "You've become comfortable around Natsu, would you accompany him?" He asked with a hopeful voice. Erza was the only person besides Guildarts that wasn't afraid of Natsu. Wendy was becoming used to him but everyone else was a bit fearful of the Chaos Dragon Slayer.

"Very well Master, I will accompany him" Erza replied.

"HOLD ON A MINUTE!" Natsu yelled "I didn't even agree to what ever this thing is! I've been topless for over a day because I ripped my shirt and to top it all off I have over 60 hours of Meditation to catch up on to destroy that shitty thing over there!" Natsu said angrily as he pointed at the Relic that was leaning against a wall of the guild

Many questions filled peoples minds at this point.

_He's been topless this whole time and I didn't notice_?

_He meditates?_

_He can destroy that thing?_

_He can count to 60?_

_Why does he have so many scars?_

_He doesn't know what the S-Class tournament is?_

"Natsu, this is a test to determine if you are worth of the S-Class wizard rank. If you win then you can take any job you wish. There's also a prize pool of 5 million Jewel that goes to the winner." Makarov gave a very brief explanation of the tournament

Natsu simply scoffed.

"You get to fight powerful wizards" Erza said knowing the outcome

"Where are they?! Lemme' kick their asses! I've been itching for a good fight!" Natsu yelled. Guildarts put him in the mood for a fight and now he's not stopping until someone is face first on the ground.

"I take it you accept?" The messenger asked

"Yes, I'll be there." Natsu said before turning to Guildarts

"Sorry ginger but I've got to destroy that thing ASAP. I'll beat you after I win this stupid tournament thing" Natsu said as he turned his back to a now pissed off Guildarts and headed to pick up the troublesome relic that was still a mystery to everyone.

Natsu entered the empty guild hall and made his way to the door, shortly followed by Erza and Wendy.

"Natsu, I feel like you owe me some answers. You've kept too much a secret up until now so I want- no I demand answers." Erzas voice was stern, commanding and annoyed all at once. Natsu had yet to turn round but he knew she was glaring at him, he could feel it in his gut.

Natsu turned his head 90 degrees to the left and looked at her out of the corner of his eye. Just a sidewards look from Natsu sent a chill up Erzas spine, something not many people are capable of.

Natsu turned his body completely and aproached her with a look in his eye that caused Wendy, who was having fun with Natsu mere minutes ago, to take a few steps back. Erza in the mean time held her ground. She wasn't afraid of Natsu... much. The look in his eye, in truth in terrified her. Not because of the way he was looking at her but because this look... this look of pure hatred for whatever reason was practically confirming all the theories that she and Mira had been speaking of this morning.

Natsu stopped when he was mere inches from her. His taller figure looking down on her. But Erza didn't the affects it had on her show. She needed answers and if she had to beat it out of him like she would any other member then she would do so, but her ever growing feelings for Natsu were fighting against her thoughts of using force against Natsu. He had suffered enough and didn't need anymore abuse from anyone. That was for sure.

"I get it that people are afraid of you. I get it that I'm a secretive person and I understand that you may want answers." His glare was now backed up with magic energy flowing out of his body and swirling slowly around her, like a calm river spiriling down her body. "No one orders me around. You don't _demand _anything from me." He took a step forward, causing Erza to take one step back "I know you've been friendly to me but as it stands the only way to order me around is to beat me in combat. Those who beat me in combat become my master so until you can step up and fight me, you _never_ order me around. Got it?" Natsu asked with venom in is voice

"What have we done to deserve such hostility from you? All this guild has done is help you, try to make you feel like you belong in this world and just when people are starting to accept you, you do this. You act like we're below you but everyone in Fairy Tail is an equal, that includes you. You are no more important or less important than anyone else in the guild so quit acting like we're your enemies and let us help you!" Erza said with a solid voice. She couldn't let her strong outside break due to her weak interior. She had to remain strong.

"But I don't belong in this world. I've only been sent here by the one who owns me, simple as that. I'm trying to adapt but it's like taking a fish out of water. I don't know what to do in a place like this, I don't know how to treat people in a place like this, I'm only replicating what I seen others do and it's clear that this world doesn't want me here. All I've been given is weird stares and awkward looks because of my attitude and my hidden eye. I don't want to live in a world that doesn't want me in it either but I don't have a choice, I'm bound by dragons law to obey my master who is Acnologia. If you want me to do anything else then you have to become my master which is no easy feat so I suggest you just get used to me like this because unless you can beat me and claim title as my owner then that isn't going to change!" Natsu yelled in response

"You're not some object to be owned Natsu, you're a human being and you have free will like anyone else! So sto-" Erza began but was cut off

"I'M NOT HUMAN THOUGH!" Natsu yelled which caused Erza to freeze

"Wha- What do you mean your not human?" She asked in a softer voice.

Natsu sighed and decided that this is the only way she will understand but there's someone here that doesn't need to see this. "Wendy, look away. You won't like this." Natsu said as he sent a downward glance at Wendy

"Natsu what are you doing?" Erza asked

"I'm showing you what I am... I'm a monster." Natsu said as he took a step away from Erza

"Chaos Dragon Slayers True Form of the unforgivable soul." Natsu said with a cold voice as his body began to crumble in pain. His arms began to grow something... something blacker than the scales of his wings, it was like a black blade reaching from his wrist to protruding from his elbow. His hands became claws with razor sharp finger nails and grey palms. His legs changed their shape, they began to shift their build to one that was more like the back legs of a dog than those of a human, but they were scaled... they were dragon legs. His face became unrecognizable as he seemed to grow a snout with razor sharp teeth, no more like fangs. His back grew large spines where a section of his spinal column would be and a large, spiked tail grew from his back. His wings appeared too but they were much larger and rather than just wings there was a large talon that grew from the bend in his wings.

When all was complete Natsu was right... he was a monster. A dragon, human hybrid. Something that should be completely impossible but yet, here he was. This is Natsus true form.

**"Do you get it now?"** Natsu asked in a deep voice that caused Wendy to open her eyes and after a second of evaluating the scene in front of her she screamed. A scream of sheer terror and fear. One that Natsu was used to, one that he used to love hearing but after recent events... he hated it. Moments ago he was training this girl to become stronger and now she probably wouldn't go near him.

"Is-" Erza took a breath "Is this what Acnologia made you sacrifice your heart for? This form?" Erza asked and received a nod from Natsu

When Natsu nodded Erza spotted something before he could move his head towards the floor again. His eyes... his _eyes_, plural. He had 2 large green eyes that had long black slits down them that served as pupils.

"Natsu. Look at me." Erza commanded. Despite everything she was still determined to be forceful

"We heard a scream what hap-" Guildarts said as he burst into the guild but seen the huge Lizard like figure standing in front of Erza.

"ERZA GET BACK!" Guildarts yelled in fear of the S-Class mages life, completely unaware that it was Natsu. It was proof enough that Natsu is unrecognizable like this but when Guildarts spotted something he stopped his charge at the figure and stopped. He spotted a rope, wrapped round it's scaled neck with 8 colourful scales tied to it. It was what Natsu wore and seeing a body covered head to toe in scales, dragon scales, caused him to come to one conclusion. Natsu

**"I have to get rid of this thing." **Natsu said as he cast a glance to the scepter in his hand. **"Tell them whatever you want but say nothing of my ownership." **Natsu whispered to Erza with a deep dragon like voice.

"They deserve to know." Erza said with a soothing voice as she placed a hand over Natsus scaled chest only to feel a warm thud.

Erza reeled her hand back slightly and grabbed his arm, forcing him to stay still.

Natsu knew full well what Erza was doing. This is the body where his heart was transferred to and she just felt it. Chances are she was going to do it again.

Erza pressed her ear against his chest and heard a loud. A very loud

*DA DUM*

*DA DUM*

*DA DUM*

It sounded more like a drum than a heart, it was incredible to hear such a powerful sound.

"Natsu, just give a brief explanation. Please" Erza pleaded slightly before glancing at the Guild members that had rushed in after hearing Wendy scream.

**"Very well but this is easier said through memories." **Natsu said at a volume that the Guild could hear.

"How do you intend to do that?" Lucy asked him. If there was a way to tell a story through memories she was interested.

"May I please ask that you do not arrive at the S-Class Tournament in this state. It may scare the spectators." The woman from the magic council said before walking past him

**"You will need to enter my mindscape. It's difficult but it's possible. After that you will see the memories that I allow you to see and I shall show the memories that involve this form and my servitude to Acnologia. However I ask that none of you attempt talepathy whilst inside my mind. It could cause serious damage to everyone's mind. And as for anything you see, you will be able to do nothing of it so do not bother attempting to intervene and under no circumstances is magic to be used inside my mind. Other than that I suggest we lock this place down because whilst in my mind your physical bodies disappear. If anyone wishes to opt out then say so now." **Natsu explained to the guild but seeing none of them back away from him he picked up the relic and clasped it in both hands

**"Mentrion ar enthramey, bocanian in remanah, I summon thee to the land the eye does not see. Open thine eye and with to witness the land that minds are free." **Natsu chanted in a rhythmic pattern as a large gust of wind blew the doors to the guild shut.

**"All is set. Let your mind go blank and let the enchantment wash over you. You will wake up inside my mind in a few moments." **Natsus dragon form said before letting a pure white stream of magic flow around the guild members.

**"And so they become travelers of the mind of thy caster."** Natsu finished before the guild hall became void of all members bar Natsu who simply fell to the floor.

* * *

Miras eyes opened slowly and she took in the surroundings. They were on top of a rocky mountain, there were blistering winds and biting cold temperatures but they couldn't be felt by her. She simply judged it by the fact the trees were blowing like crazy and a small pink haired boy had frost hanging from his hair... wait. It's a younger Natsu.

Mira then spotted the rest of the guild members behind her as they too realized where they were.

**"WAKE UP YOU FOOL!" **Acnologia roared before slamming a claw into the ground that caused it to shake violently. The guild stood silently watching the scene play out as a tiny Natsu jumped to his feet and bowed to Acnologia

"I'M SORRY FATHER!" He yelled in a manner not meant to scare or frighten but to simply emphasize his apology.

**"Quiet. Today I have something planned. You will continue regular training but seeing as I had to wake you up, no eating. As for your training I will be performing a forbidden curse to change you into a Half Dragon, Half Human. However before you sleep I will have a man stop by." **Acnologia said with a voice that still caused chills to be sent down the spines of the guild members who were still in awe at the sheer size of Acnologia.

Natsu then... thanked him. "Thank you father but I don't want to be half human, can't you make me into a dragon. I don't want to be a stupid human, I hate them so why should I have to be one? It's dumb." Natsu said with his childish side showing but the statement caused Erza to realize what Acnologia did to Natsu.

**"That's right boy, hate them. Just like they hate you. Everyone hates you apart from me, remember that. Now as for making you into a complete Dragon I'm afraid it's impossible but if you feel angry about it I can show you where to find Quanderena, one of the Earth Dragons. You can add to your collection but only if I cast the curse on you." **Acnlogia proposed killing as a reward to him. But how is that possibly a reward?

"Acnologia would let him kill as a reward? What else did he do?" Mira questioned as she pulled Lissana into a hug.

"AWESOME. I DON'T HAVE AN EARTH SCALE YET! So what do I have to do for this curse thing?" Natsu asked in excitement to get his prize. This was back when Natsu had both his eyes and the look in them was frightening.

**"You're heart will serve as sacrifice to receive this form."**

"Wait, my heart? But I'll die. I don't want to die. Is there another way to-"

**"YOU WILL NOT QUESTION ME BOY! I WILL PLACE THIS CURSE ON YOU AND YOU WILL ACCEPT IT. NOW BE QUIET AND DO NOT SPEAK UNLESS SPOKEN TO!"** Acnologia roared in response before slamming his claw into Natsus side which sent Natsu flying into a rocky surface with a force that left a large crack down the surface.

Natsu got to his feet with a whimper. Acnologia had broken some of his ribs.

**"Get started with training and use your hatred to drive you forward. I shall be back and when I return I expect you to have finished the training." **Acnologia said before taking several large steps down the mountain they were currently resting on, leaving Natsu alone with a large rock cliff and some grass.

Natsu witnessed Acnologia leave before slamming a bare fist into the rock face.

The guild watched in horror as Natsu reeled a bloodied fist back from the wall and dripped the blood over his hair.

With another quick glance around him Natsu took a long strand of rope from one of his pockets and tied it round his upper arm with another whimper escaping his lips.

"What is wrong with that dragon? This is disgusting! How can Natsu consider this monster his father?" Erza said, frustrated with what she had seen. Who the hell does this? It's just wrong. Before Erza could continue ranting on about the scene before her Natsu pulled his arm towards his mouth and placed it between his teeth.

A loud grumble came from his stomach and he clamped his mouth shut and then... white

"That didn't just happen." A guild member said

"I think it did." Jet responded with a distant look in his eye.

"What's happening?" Asked Guildarts as the white that surrounded them began to fade and was replaced with a large open field. A new memory was starting.


	8. A physics lesson

**THIS IS PURELY AN AUTHOR NOTE BUT IT DOES EXPLAIN A REVIEW I READ**

**Recently I read a review that pointed out the fact that Erza was not holding onto Natsu when he hit Mach-speeds and asked how she managed to stay on, well here's the explanation :)**

** -**

- 

**The horizontal line represents Natsu and the slight bumb in the drawing represents the top half of Erza (use your imagination people I'm trying)**

**The downward force acting upon Erza is 9.8meters per second per second otherwise known as Gravitational Field Strength on Earth. The Equation - W=mg allows us to determine the downward force being applied to Erza (whilst ignoring air-flow but that will come later)**

**W=mg**

**W=75(It's a weight I'd assume someone as muscled as Erza and about the height of her would be) * 9.8**

**W=735N**

**Now then since Erza is being pushed into Natsus back at 735 Newtons we need to figure out the force that the pocket of air underneath Erza is applying upwards. Now based on sheer observation it is clear that Erza would remain stuck to Natsus back because the Air passing underneath Erza has got a clear exit and the Air being pushed over Erza is applying a downward force. To find said downward force the use the F=ma equation or Newtons second law.**

**F=ma**

**F=75(Erzas guessed mass) * 0 (Natsu has stopped accelerating and is at a constant speed)**

**F=75**

**Therefore F acting downwards on Erza is than Force acting upwards on Erza.**

**To sum up all that I just did, Erza is being pushed down onto Natsu with far too much force for her to be pushed upwards and off of his back.**

**Any other questions and I will be happy to help :)**

**Oh and anyone who needs help with Physics give me a shout too :D**


	9. Previous unknown encounters

Regular text = This is an example

Speech = "This is an example"

Thoughts = _this is an example_

Emphasis on words = the word in _italics _has emphasis on it

Sounds = *THIS IS A SOUND*

* * *

The field began to expand, the green of the grass and the blue and white of the days sky began to take over the white that surrounded the confused Guild members inside of Natsus mind.

They weren't standing still though, the ground beneath them was whizzing past them at incredible speeds but no sounds of rushing air could be heard. It was as though the ground was simply moving beneath their feet.

Natsu in his true form blasted past the Guild members muttering something, it was unhearable to averyone bar gajeel and Wendy who had a look of complete horror on their face and they soon turned to Gray with a look. It was strange to see Gajeel so distort.

"Gray, you're not going to like this." Was all Gajeel said before the sky turned black and fire was completely surrounding them.

They were in a destroyed city, standing next to an unconcious boy with a white jacket on.

They were in the place that Deliora fought Ur.

They guild watched the Gigantic Demon wreak havoc on the city for a few moments before a shout could be heard

**"HEY ASS WIPE, EAT SHIT!" **came a shout as a small black figure crashed into Deliora at break neck speeds and launched the demon far away and sent it crashing to the ground.

**"CHAOS DRAGONS... ROOOAAAAAAAAAAAAR!"** Yelled Natsu as a huge blast of Magic connected with Delioras mid section, causing an audible grunt to come from the demon as the blast hit it's mark.

A grey beam of light hovered next to Natsu before exploding with incredible force, launching the Half Dragon straight into pile of destroyed buildings and a few trees.

**"Playing dirty are we? Fine then. SOUL SPLITTER!" **

**"Bout time you brought me out. So this is Deliora? Funny, I pictured him bigger. Maybe we should just talk to him, rather than kick his ass." **Said Natsus Doppleganger as he materialized next to the Original

**"Shut up and fight him."** Natsu said in return

**"MAGIC OF THE TWO LANDS." **The two said in unison

**"UNISON RAID OF THE ONE THAT IS NAMED DEATHBRINGER!"** The two yelled as a bright light formed between them

When the light faded from the two figures the two Dragon looking figures were made entirely of the magic they use. Their skin and clothing became a thing of the past as 2 true form shaped figures stood, made up entirely of a collection of magic. It was unlike any other unison raid the guild had seen before. Most Unison Raids evolved 2 powerful attacks being combined into one where as this Unison Raid was designed to boost the casters magical power levels.

**"CHAOS DRAGONS MAIMING CLAWS!" **

**"CHAOS DRAGONS FISSURE KICK!"**

Natsus Doppleganger kicked Natsu straight towards Deliora whilst the real Natsu had a fist cocked back and when he was within range Natsu punched him and sent Deliora crashing to the ground.

"Natsu has a Unison Raid named after him?"

"I thought that a Unison Raid required 2 different people"

"Gray, where's Ur and how do you not remember this?"

"He's making this look easy, how does no one know that he was here during this fight?"

The Guild members questioned as they watched a very young Natsu go toe to toe with a demon of Zeref.

**"CHAOS DRAGONS DEAFENING VOICE!" **Yelled his Doppleganger and a Huge blast of sound went Crashing into Delioras exhausted form

**"CHAOS DRAGONS FISSURE K-" **

"Ice Make - Rose garden!" Ur yelled before a huge body of Ice held Deliora to the floor

**"Hey, Edolas, Get her out of here! I'm fighting this prick!" **Natsu yelled at his Doppleganger

"EDOLAS?! IS THAT ONE FROM EDOLAS?!"

"I thought they couldn't use magic."

Came more questions from the guild members that were watching the scene unfold

**"Fine" **Grumbled the Edolas counter part.

**"Hey Lady, move on. This fight is ours."** The Doppleganger said as he landed in front of Ur

"I'm here to protect my students, let me help you."

**"If you stay here then chances are he'll either kill you or leave you to fight this yourself." **The Doppleganger whispered as he cast a glance at Natsu who was still duking it out with Deliora

"I'm helping. I'm not going to leave my students' lives in the hands of someone else." Ur said firmly

**"You might be a bit late on that."** The Doppleganger said as he cast a glance at Gray who had stopped breathing during the chaos that ensued which only caused the guild members to look at Gray in astonishment. What the hell happened because there's no way in hell Gray died here, he's standing there for crying outloud.

**"If you're so sure about fighting then go help him, I'll take care of him."** The Doppleganger said as he knelt next to Gray and put a hand on his chest.

**"Me'chrin do zeveth on planes of the passing I will thee back."** The Doppleganger chanted before letting a different kind of magic overwhelm Grays lifeless body.

**"Well that's one way kill me." **The Doppleganger joked as he looked down at Gray who was not unconscious but breathing, even if the breaths were erratic and strained they were still breaths.

Meanwhile the battle with Deliora was beginning to falter for Ur seeing as Natsu had decided to leave. If he wasn't the one fighting it alone then he wouldn't want to be a part of it.

**"Fine then, I'll leave you to kill this fucker but if you fail blame yourself. I coulda handled him but you seem to doubt me, fool." **Natsu said calmly to Ur who was knocked sideward by a large blast of magic from delioras mouth

**"We're leaving." **Was all Natsu said before the Dopplegangers body collided with Natsus against his will and the two merged yet again

**"Have fun" **Natsu said sarcastically before taking off, away from the scene that he had briefly taken part in

"I wish I had been there to help her" said a voice behind the guild. When they looked back they seen Natsus Doppelganger, but he wasn't the young version that was in the memories. This was the real time Edolas version of Natsu.

"So you're from Edolas?" Erza questioned him whilst the Memory around the Guild began to turn to a mist.

"Yes, I am. And Gray, I am truly sorry I wasn't able to do more but I know of the things Acnologia did to him and believe me when I say that the years of torture Natsu has endured would turn any human being, even the most pure hearted person you know, into a cold blooded monster like he is... or rather was. This place has changed him, you people have helped him find something he had long since lost. His humanity and for that I thank you. The effect you people have on him is felt by me too." The Doppelganger said as he walked to the front of the crowd to meet Gray

"Thank you. Thank you for saving my life, whatever you did..." Gray let a small tear run down his cheek after watching the memory "And thank you for trying to help."

"Gray I ask that you do not blame Natsu for it. His actions of leaving are what caused him to lose his eye. Moments after this Acnologia pushed a claw into Natsus eye so he did suffer for his actions, even if those actions are not what happened to Ur. All I ask is that you don't blame him." The Doppelganger stated before turning to Erza

"And you, Knightwalker wanted me to give you a message." The Edolas Natsu leaned in to her ear "She said 'just screw him already, you won't regret it if your Natsu is anything like mine'" Natsu said in a whisper which left Erza with red cheeks and a stampede in her heart.

"Oh, this memory." Natsu said as a new memory began to materialize around them

"This one is interesting." Natsu said before the memory finished it's construction and began to play out.

**"We cannot allow them to finish the preparations. If Zeref is reborn then chaos will ensue and Acnologia will lose all free will."** A large red Dragon with a cross on his chest spoke

**"Igneel we all know that, hence the reason we have called Deathbringer here. If anyone is capable of stopping Acnologia, should Zeref be revived, then it's him." **

The guild members were now standing in the center of a huge round stone table like rock with Dragons of many different sizes and types surrounding them, talking about the R-System.

**"Metallicana, I suggest that we take this matter into our own hands. However we shall leave you to train Redfox into the Iron Dragon Slayer. Tell me, how has his training come?"** An Earth Dragon spoke that had a large scar over one eye

**"His training? Excellent. I am very proud of the boy, he is incredibly strong for someone his age."** The Iron Dragon spoke

"Gajeel, seems Metallicana is hyping you up a lot." Mira said with a small smile to the Iron Dragon Slayer who was almost in tears at the sight of his Father.

*BANG*

Natsu landed on the stone table with a large dust cloud being sent in multiple directions

"Why have you summoned me?" Natsu asked. His Edolas counter part was right, Natsu now only had one eye but it wasn't healed. It was still bloodied and the inner tissue could be seen through the gaping wound.

**"We are here to request that you take action against the Tower of Heaven currently under construction. You are the only one who is capable of freeing the workers there without causing so much damage, that would endanger the humans there." **Igneel was the one to explain

"Wait wait wait... you want me? The son of Chaos, to _free_ humans? That seems a bit pointless. They're just insignificant humans and if they actually succeed in bringing back who ever the hell they want to bring back then I'll just kick his ass. I don't give a damn about humans" Natsu said as he crossed his arms facing the Fire Dragon with not even a glimpse of fear in his eye

**"The man they are trying to revive is the Dark Mage, Lord Zeref. In other words they are attempting to revive your masters, master. He would have total control over Acnologia if they succeed in bringing him back. However, when doing this you cannot be the cause of the escaping prisoners directly. You must cause someone else to do it. If the Dragons are linked to the attempted destruction of the R-System and by some cause Zeref is revived then we shall all pay the price. Is that clear?"** A lightning Dragon gave the justification

"So basically you want me to stop them making this R-System thing without them knowing it's me?" Natsu asked for clarification

**"Yes, exactly that Natsu. Will you accept this request?" **Igneel asked him with a bit of hope in his voice

"Yes but only to help Acnlogia."

**"We appreciate this Natsu. You have our gratitude."** Igneel finished

"Well if that's all then I'm going. Once I've finished then I'll return to give the details." Natsu said before taking off once again. His wings were still fairly new to him at this age but he was capable of using them

The image of the Dragons Table was instantly replaced with that of the Tower of Heaven.

Natsu landed on the base of the mountain with one swift motion and sat against a pile of rocks. He took this time to retract his wings and tail before stepping out and towards a random guard

"Hey kid, what're you doing out here. Get back to work!" The man shouted at Natsu before clamping 2 metal rings round his wrists and dragging him off in the general direction of the cells.

Natsu looked unbelievably pissed off at this moment but he held back on taking down this whole structure.

whilst still outside the guard that was taking Natsu away met up with one other guard along the way. "Why the hell is this kid not wearing rags? And what's with the necklace? Gimme that thing kid!" One of the guards yelled at Natsu. The second his hand touched the necklace Natsu shot away from him and turned. Without a second though Natsu leapt at the man and grabbed onto his head whilst using the force of his jump to spin him behind the man and then

*SNAP*

The guards neck broke like it was a piece of paper.

Natsu climbed off the dead mans back and grinned at the other guard who was pointing a spear at Natsu in a defensive stance.

Natsu grabbed a rock that was nearby and threw towards the mans face. When the guard moved to protect his face Natsu jumped and grabbed his spear, ripping it from his hands. With a quick spin Natsu had planted the spear in the mans skull with a smile. Like he enjoyed it

"That's how Acnologia raised him. Natsu was brain washed to believe killing is fun. It's a shame, really." Edolas Natsu said to the guild as they watched Natsu silently assasinate 2 guards. Some of the Guild Members had looked away at the sight, some of them couldn't look away from the sight and some of them felt like screaming.

Natsu in the meantime had just started wandering, till he found the cells where people were resting. Another guard approached Natsu and threw him into a cell with a Scarlet haired girl and several other people.

Natsu walked over to a darker corner of the cell and glanced at the people he was with. He could feel a magical power coming from an old man that was sitting against the far wall and there was a very faint reading coming from the scarlet haird girl.

_I'm going to give that old man a boost in energy. He'll make the best use out of it._ Natsu decided.

_How the hell am I supposed to get him to want to break out? Just walk over to the old bastard and yell at him to move? That could work actually. _Natsu mentally questioned

Natsu let a small amount of Magic flow into his hand before launching it through the bars of his cells and towards a guard that was next to the railing outside. This was how he would start it.

The guards opened the cell doors and rushed in to attempt to find the culprit. Meanwhile all the people in Natsus cell were looking at each other with a speechless expression on their face.

Natsu flew forward and knocked the 2 guards that were in the cell over the protective railing the other guard fell over before looking back at the slaves

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR IDIOTS!" Natsu yelled before leaping over the railing and onto the ground below

He had started the riot, now he just had to wait for the rest to unfold.


	10. Removing love?

The Guild watched with Natsu from behind a rock. All of them observing what was happening, gaining an understanding of what Erza went through as a young child forced into a life of slavery.

Erza however couldn't take her eyes off of Natsu, she almost hated him... almost. He was just kneeling next to a rock, watching people fight and die when Natsu could probably end this with a wave of his hand. How? How can he watch so many people die?

_Oh, I almost forgot. Acnologia spent every day making sure Natsu enjoys death. It's all that dragons fault. _She reasoned mentally as she watched Natsu shift slightly and then curse "Fuckong moronic old man! How the fuck am I supposed to do this now?" Natsu said aloud when he watched the vessel that he was planning on pumping up with power when the time came.

The guild watched as Natsus eyes scanned the crowd and finally settled on Erza "She's got magic but it's weak, puny, _pathetic_. She won't do." He said before his eyes widened with an idea and a smirk crept onto his face. He sat watching Erzas body tremble with emotions. Her visible shaking made something in Natsus mind click

"Pain, anger, hate, fear, sadness, the lust of blood. That will drive her. I just have to give her magic to put all those emotions behind and I've got my new tool." Natsu said before letting magic flow into his hands.

Natsu clenched his eyes shut as he willed his magic into the filthy floor below him. His magic was almost un-noticable but if you had been watching Natsu create the stream of black magic that was now weaving through the floor towards Erzas body, you would have noticed it. Natsus stream of magic pooled around Erzas feet before being absorbed into her body and then she screamed.

A huge scarlet coloured magic cirlce appeared behind her and tools from the slaves began popping out of no where.

Natsu let out a ragged breath as he continued to feed Erza his powerful magic "Hurry up stupid cow! You don't need that many fucking weapons, idiot." Natsu whispered as he began to sweat from having to control his magic over such a long distance and finally Erza took out the guards that were blocking the path.

"What an idiot. I swear to god if I meet her ever again I'm gonna kick her ass for that" Natsu whispered before standing up from the rock and setting his hand on it to balance himself on it. He was still young and for that much magic to be used over such a long distance and a long period of time he was exhausted but at the same time he showed incredible control of his magic. A type of control not many wizards possess when they're late into their twenties.

"Ha, Erza I think Natsus going to kick your ass when we get out of here." Cana said with a grin

Erza let her menacing aura flow and she glared daggers at Cana "I'd like to see him try" She snarled

"You know, that's what Natsu needs." His Edolas self spoke out

"What do you mean by that? I'd be glad to kick his ass" Gildarts said before pounding his fist into his flat palm

"I'm saying that beating Natsu in hand to hand combat makes you his master and when your his master, you can give him back something that Acnologia made him lose." Edolas Natsu said with a smile

"What do you mean? What did he lose? Does he remember the last place he saw it?" Wendy asked him quickly

"It's not a literal object but it's his humanity. Natsu lost all sense of fogiveness and kindness because Acnologia made him. As his master you control every inch of him, including his 'soul' if that's what you want to call it. I might be able to bring up the memory for you guys to see exactly what happened when he gave the order but I don't think I have that much authority in his mind. Hold on and I'll try and recall the memory." The Edolas Natsu then clicked his fingers and ... nothing

"Guess I can't switch memory but basically, Acnologia made Natsus body abandon emotions like love, mercy, forgiveness, timidity. Almost everything that makes a human a human and Natsu is completely void of it. What replaced those emotions was a pure unadultarated addiction to killing because of how Acnologia made him view humans. I know Erza is aware of this but for those who aren't, Natsu was not only abused by Acnologia but he would also bring humans back with him and they would often be made to abuse Natsu in the worst ways possible. It's hidious but it's the truth, so if any of you are strong enough to beat him, please do. He needs it and if not then make him use his most powerful spell. It brings him to the brink of death just by casting it and then, once the spell has ceased, knock him with your bare fist and you've won the fight and become his master. It's a pretty cheap way around it but it's probably the best bet." Edolas Natsu finished

"Now hold on a minute. Are you meaning to say that Natsu isn't like this. This is a false personality because of his ownership? If that is the case then I fail to see what anyone else owning him would do, care to enlighten us?" Makarov asked

"Becoming his master means you relinquish Acnologias control over him. Natsu would be owned by you, meaning you can let his body use the emotions Acnolgia locked away for years. He'd have a chance to be a human again. Like a fresh start with new friends, new opportunities, new home and... heck he'd maybe even find someone he loves. But it's only possible by becoming his master. It's a shame to think like that but it must be done. Now that he has a master, Natsu must have a master for the rest of his life. Otherwise... well I'm not sure. I only really know as much as Natsu does when I'm in this realm. Over in Edolas it's simpler, I only know what I know because the spell he uses : Soul Splitter, splits his body in two and creates an empty shell for me to occupy in this realm. Therefore I share his memories and knowledege, however I share nothing more." Edolas Natsu concluded the scenario that Natsu faced

Meanwhile Erzas mind was blowing up. _He needs a master to be human, a proper human. If I can do that then I'd need to make sure I get it right because what if I mess up and make him do something horrible, yet at the same time I'd rather not trust anyone else to have total control over Natsus life. What if they let it go to their head. Everyone in fairy tail are my friends but some of the stronger ones could do some dreadful things with the power that Natsu holds. Laxus would rule Magnolia with an Iron Fist and a Chaos Dragon Slayer as his pet. What do I do? At the S-Class wizard tournament Natsu could use his most powerful spell and then after he does, I'd just hit him and it'd be over. Like the other Natsu said, it's a cheap trick but it's easy and increases my chance of beating him to 99%. I'll talk it over with Master when we return but until then I shall be trying to get more information about this ownership scenario. _Erza finally managed to plan out her actions, several weeks in advance for that matter. It was clear in her eyes too that she was planning something, something that she herself wasn't very happy about.

"Listen I don't know how much Natsu intends to show you but I think he's about done. He only wanted to give you a glimpse of his actions and reasons behind it. I hope you people understand." Edolas Natsu said before once again snapping his fingers.

A huge doorway appeared in front of the guild members and Natsu pushed them open with a powerful shove and a grunt to match.

Inside the huge metal doorway Natsu was fighting... everyone? Every single member of Fairy Tail was throwing everything they had at Natsu and he was dodging, deflecting and straight up taking the attacks like they were nothing but childs play.

An almost blinding golden light appeared from a copy of Master Makarov and it collided with Natsu who simply flipped backwards and away from the attack

"What's going on here?" Erza asked as she witnessed herself lunge at Natsu with her Purgatory Armour equipped.

"He'll explain when were out of here but for now. HEY, DRAGON BOY! WE'RE ALL DONE HERE!" Edolas Natsu yelled at the Real Natsu who was still defending the attacks being sent his way

"Finally." Natsu breathed before taking in a huge breath

**"CHAOS DRAGONS DEAFENING VOICE!"** Natsu yelled at the top of his lungs and in an instant every memeber of Fairy tail was gone from the battlefield.

The guild members watched as Natsu used the attack, hit their duplicates and then... they were in the Guildhall

"What just happened?" Cana asked everyone as they sat up with a painful headache

"Did I dream that or did it actually happen?" Another member asked with loud groan

"Nope, I think we did actually see Natsus memories." Lucy said as she placed her hands against her temples

**"It'll wear off in a few minutes."** Natus said with a monotone as he walked on all fours past the members and towards the bar.

"Natsu, why are you still in that form?" Mira questioned

**"I'm not staying like this on purpose. It lasts a certain time until I have total control over it. I still need to train this form to obey me."** Natsu said with a small hiss from his tounge, similar to that you would expect from a snake.

"I see." Mira said quietly

Everyone in the guild froze when they seen Gray step up to Natsu.

"Gray don't. The other Natsu went over all of this, it wasn't his fault." Erza said, trying to calm the ice mage down.

"I know he asked me not to be mad but... it's the fact you just walked away and didn't look back! How can you possibly be okay with letting someone die?!" Gray yelled at Natsu

**"Huh?" **

"YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT?!" Gray yelled at Natsu who was still on all fours but despite that his size was huge.

**"Tell me and then I will know."** Natsu said simply

"Back with Deliora. The woman you left there died." Gray said with a slightly calmer voice but what Natsu said next tipped him over the edge

**"So?" **

Something inside Gray really snapped at that last remark. His mentor, the woman he treated like a mother died because he wanted all the glory and he says so? That's what pushed Gray to do what happened next"**ICE MAGE: LANCE****!"** Gray yelled without hesitation

Natsu leapt to the side with incredible speed and stopped when his back collided with the wall.

**"ICE MAKE: HAMM-" **Gray prepared yet again but was stopped when Natsus tail whipped around from the back of his body with increadible speed and struck his head with the blunt end of the large spike on the end of his tail, knocking Gray back several feet into one of the many support beams around the hall.

**"Let me remind you of something. When like this I am more dragon than human. Have you ever fought a dragon?" **Natsu asked him with a glare from his bright green eyes

"..."

**"Would you like to? Because Dragons fight to kill. Challenging a Dragon is something that only has 1 victor. You attack me in this form again, and that's declared an official challenge to my power and in which case I shall have to answer said challenge... am I clear?" **Natsu asked whilst letting out a feral growl and giving Gray a glimpse of his sharpened teeth.

Erza stepped forward and placed her hand on Natsus snout, closing his mouth. "Enough Gray. We all seen what he could do as a young boy. You're outmatched and if you're willing to risk your life to try and prove that then so be it. Here at Fairy tail we are about tradition and if it is traditional of Natsu to answer challenges to his power then we are to respect that." Erza said as she stood between the two

Natsu let the black slits of his eyes focus on Erza for a moment and he spotted a small smile on her lips and a glint in her eyes.

"Natsu... thank you." Erza said directly to Natsu

**"Why are you thanking me? I didn't do anything."** Natsu said in return. **_What is with these people and their constant thanking and stuff?_ **Natsu said in his head

"In the tower. You're responsible for my freedom. And in turn, you're the reason I have a home and a family here in fairy tail. I'm a bit insulted you don't recognize me however." Erza smiled slightly at her last comment

**"The Tower of Heaven? I didn't show you that memory. Any memories that were linked to those in my mind must have been displayed. I'll have to keep a note of that." **Natsu said with a drone

"May I ask what was happening when we found you, Natsu?" Erza asked his as she finally removed her hand from Natsus large scaled snout.

**"When you enter my minds, the only way out is through combat. I was holding your minds inside of my mind whilst you explored the contents of my memories. Is that understandable? And if the next thing your going to ask is how I managed that then the answer is simple, It's my mind and I make the rules. If I decide to have the power of every mage in existance then I do. At least inside of my mind I do?"** Natsu said before laying himself down and curling his large wings into his body, giving him a shape that more resembled that of a large lizard than a Dragon.

"I see. I don't feel as weak now."

**"Are you people bothered?" **Natsu asked out of the blue

"Bothered about what my boy?" Makarov asked as he couldn't resist feeling Natsus scales

**"If you seen the Tower of Heaven then you also seen me kill the two guards. Are you not bothered by the fact that I had fun whilst doing so?" **Natsu asked

"You did what you did for the right reasons. Those men were responsible for the suffering of many innocent children and for that, they deserve a punishment as such. However I feel as though you are not to blame for the enjoyment you found in killing those men" Makarov said

Natsu took a few large steps away, his tail swishing along the ground as his 4 legs took him to where the Relic was now lying **"What do you mean by that?"**

"You're Edolas self explained about what Acnologia did. Taking away some of your emotions. To be honest it's unlike any magic I've ever seen but it appears to have happened and we are willing to do anything to help." Makarov said with his words representing the words of all of Fairy Tail

**"To help me, that does mean becoming my Master. He isn't aware of what it is truely like to have a master but... becoming my Master also means you become responsible for other things. Things rather personal to someone. The condition that comes with becoming my master means, at some point... becoming my mate, no matter the gender. It's messed up but it's the rules" **Natsu finished and all of a sudden... for whatever reason the members began to feel less inclined to help him. Well all girls bar one. Erza. She'd been having feelings for him for almost a week and she couldn't help but feel more inclined to relieve Natsu of Acnologias dominance over him.

"Well... that certainly makes it awkward. Even still if we have to assist you in finding someone willing to make the choice then we shall. We're all members of Fairy Tail and as a result we never abandon a guild member in need. You're part of out family Natsu, we'll help you find someone who can become your... master." Makarov finished. He was slightly hesitant in using the word Master because saying it in those terms generally meant Natsu was a slave to his Master.

**"Thanks, good luck though. People are never too willing to agree to that sort of thing so you'll have a tough time." **Natsu began to walk out of the guild

**"I'll be in the river destroying this thing. If anyone needs me they know where to find me."** Natsu finished before closing the doors behind him

"Are you all willing to assist Natsu in finding a new master? I'm not asking anyone in specific to be his master but if we can find a woman strong enough to beat him that is also willing to ,likely, marry him." Makarov reassured the worried members

"Phew" Came from most of the guild

"I shall attempt to gather more information on this subject before we make any decisions. Hopefully I will be able to catch up to him before he begins his meditation." Erza said as she made for the doors, hiding her face from the rest of the guild so as to make sure they didn't see the large blush tinting her cheeks

* * *

Erza began walking through a forest where the river passed through, searching the banks for Natsu.

"He wasn't joking when he said _in _the river." Erza said, surprised to find Natsu literally sitting inside the flow of the water attepmting to achive the Lotus Position in his 'true' form

"Natsu, why not change back in order to meditate?" Erza asked him as she stood at the bank next to where Natsu was sitting

**"I can't. I don't have total control over this form. It's taken a long time for me to even talk inside this form. As for changing back I should be return to human in 2 or 3 days. This form can only maintain itself for a certain period of time." **Natsu said as he climbed out of the river, realizing he wouldn't be able to succeed in meditating with his prefered methods.

"I see. Natsu, would you really have fought Gray to the death back there? I understand it's how this 'true form' works but it seems a bit far fetched don't you think?" Erza asked him

**"Truthfully. I wouldn't have seen Gray as challenging my power. I can fight inside this form and not have to kill anyone who chooses to face me in combat but at the same time I can take the challenge seriously." **Natsu replied

Erzas cheeks turned red as she prepared to ask her next question. Seeing as Natsu is literally incapable of loving, Erza figured she'd have to make the first move to advance on her feelings. "Natsu... i-If I became yo-your Master. Would you be pl-pl-pleased with me being your m-ma-mate?" She stuttered out

**"Yes, I would. At least... I think I would. Like my Edolas self explained, I am incapable of feeling love but I'm afraid that was because I asked for that, not realizing the affect it would have." **Natsu said truthfully

_He thinks he would? Is that a yes or a no? I'll take it as a yes_ Erza concluded before proceeding to ask about the second half of his words. "You asked to have love removed? Why in Earthland would you do that?" Erza asked him, curious as to why he would ask such a thing

**"One time, I was sent to a town by Acnologia and I met a girl. It was 2 or 3 years ago but I met her and... I wanted to save her. I don't know why but I did. When I looked at her part of me refused to let her face whatever was going to happen in her life and so, I asked her to accompany me to safety. I could've protected her if she had joined me but when she refused to follow a monster like me, I simply didn't want to feel like that again. I've had people insult me before, hell I've had all sorts of shit said to me but for some reason her words hurt more than anyone elses. When I returned to Acnologia I asked him to remove love from my life. That way I would never feel that same hurt again. It's pathetic I know, to run from something like love but it's not something I can turn round and punch in the face, you know. But anyway that's why I asked him to remove love."** Natsus Dragon voice monotonely expalined the reasoning to Erza.

"Natsu, what if I told you I loved you?" Erza asked him softly, her words almost getting carried away in the wind if not for Natsus sensitive hearing

**"I'd ask how you could love a monster such as myself." **Natsu said equaly as soft.

"I love you Natsu"

**"How could you love a monster such as my self?"**

* * *

**A/: Hello my fricken amazing people! How's everyone been? I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday but schools a bitch -_-. I'm trying to keep up with the 1 chapeter every two days but if you don't want to wait that long then check out my other story : The Fraternity and you may like it. If anyone wishes to have anything about the story explained then leave a REVIEW or send me a PM **


	11. I wasn't born yesterday!

Regular text = This is an example

Speech = "This is an example"

Thoughts = _this is an example_

Emphasis on words = the word in _italics _has emphasis on it

Sounds = *THIS IS A SOUND*

Deepened Voice = **"This is an example"**

Spells = **"This is an example"**

* * *

"Don't ask how. Asking how someone can fall in love is like asking how you move your legs, it just happens." Erza said as she sat down next to Natsu who was still a miniature Dragon or a really fricken big lizard with wings and scary as shit talons.

**"That's not what I mean. You misunderstand. I'm a monster who doesn't deserve love, or friends, or family, or help, I don't deserve anything. I realise that now and..."** Natsu dragged on as he felt Erza lay against his large scaled form that was still partially wet from his little dip in the river.

"Natsu, why do you say things like that? I understand Acnologia might have made you do some bad things but-" Erza started whilst slowly letting her arm drape over Natsus extended neck. However she was interrupted by Natsu

**"I did a lot of horrible things. If you want proof you are willing to step into my memories again. Just you, and then... then you'll understand why I should just leave. At first, I wanted to hide it..." **Natsu started whilst Erza listened intently to his rare moments. He'd opened up in the past but it still isn't something that happens often. **", I thought if I hid my past then I might be accepted, but I'm not about to let you make a mistake like this. I'm not okay with you loving me, not because it's you that loves me, it's because it's you that loves _me._"** Natsu said as he muttered the memory magic spell

**"If you do not with to see this then all you need do is tell me to stop and I shall."** Natsu said as the white mist began circling Erzas' body, moving it's way between her armour and limbs

"I want to know why you think so poorly of yourself."

Erza sat up with a familiar headache, she knew that she had entered Natsus mind once again. The white surrounding her would slowly form into a memory, one that Natsu wanted to show her.

**"My Edolas self is covering the fight. I'll be here when you see this." **Natsu announced as the memory began taking shape. From here on out Erza would analyse every single detail of the memory.

**"NATSU!" **Acnologia roared from inside a cave

"Yes father?" Natsu said whilst bowing before the Apocalypse Dragon that emerged from the large cave opening.

**"You're going to have some fun today. You will practice your Chaotic Rift by heading to Hanurman. As I understand it's a large village of primitive tribes people. I want it turned to dust." **

"OH YEAH! I CAN'T WAIT TO CRUSH THOSE STUPID HUMANS!" Natsu yelled as a black Aura surrounded his hands and feet

**"It's moments like this where I am proud of you" **Acnologia said with an approving smile at the monster he had made Natsu into. A true monster... no, not a monster. He's the Son of the Dragon of Apocalypse. Natsu Deathbringer.

"I'm off then. You want any souvenirs? I can bring ya back a meal if you want. It's not a problem for me father." Natsu said as he calmed the magic flowing through him

**"How thoughtful. Bring back a family. I want to see tears in their eyes when. Make sure there's a child and their real parents. Otherwise it's no fun at all." **Acnolgia said whilst rubbing his huge claw over Natsus hair. Natsu on the other hand quivered in fear as the claw approached him. It was a common thing for Natsu to be struck so he simply got used to preparing for an attack when he seen the black claw coming in his direction.

"I'll be as fast as I can. **CHAOTIC RIFT!**" Natsu yelled as he opened the rift towards Hanurman.

Erza and Natsu were transported along with Natsu to the primitive village. It was rather large for people who were yet to discover the wheel but the first thing Natsu did was run into a small cabin that had been constructed and pulled out a mother who was cradling a small baby with black hair and a man with Greyish hair who was swinging his fist towards Natsu but none of them were hitting.

Natsu threw the family to the floor and yelled "STAY HERE, YOU GOT THAT?!" The scared family merely huddled together and embraced one another as the embodiment of fear burst through their door.

Natsu, seeing that the family was staying there turned to the village at hand. Seeing most of the people were going about their regular lives brough a smirk to his face. Natsu cracked his knuckles and let out a long breath "This is going to be fun." He said before letting magic flow into limbs.

Natsu then lunged forward at a middle aged woman carrying a basket of fresh fish. Her weakened form and lack of combat training meant she had no time to react before Natsu embedded his fist in her skull. With the woman's face impaled on Natsus now bloodied fist the villagers around Natsu began to panic and flee from the pink haired Dragon Slayer.

**"CHAOS DRAGONS FISSURE KICK!" **Natsu yelled as he swung his foot in a clockwise direction, breaking the legs of several villages and completely removing some peoples legs. The sheer force of his kick even sent a few people flying into surrounding walls.

**"CHAOS DRAGONS DESTRUCTIVE ELBOW!"** Natsu shouted as he dropped his elbow through an elderly mans rib cage, breaking his wrinkled torso open.

**"CHAOS DRAGONS..." **Natsu inhaled deeply **"ROOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRRR" **A huge blast of magic plowed its way through houses, people and mounds of dirt alike, killing hundreds of people with on attack.

As the remaining villagers around Natsu began to flee from the scene Natsu started laughing "YOU'RE ALL SO PATHETIC. IT'S HILARIOUS. COME BACK, I HAVEN'T HAD ENOUGH FUN HERE!" Natsu shouted at the air before sprinting off towards the river where locals were trying to escape to.

Almost all of the remaining villagers had started piling into boats to escape the rampaging Dragon Slayer. Seeing as no-one in the village could use magic their only option was flee, but Natsu had other ideas.

Natsu kicked one of the boats that was sitting on the shore into a pile of people that were pushing and shoving their way into boats that were already beginning to cast off. The locals that couldn't speak English soon became annoying for Natsu to listen to and deciding that the fun he was having with these people wouldn't last much longer he decided that a quick death and then returning to Acnologia would be the best thing for him to do at this moment in time.

"You people are so annoying. Here I am, trying to enjoy myself and you keep on screaming in some stupid fucking language I don't understand!"

**"CHAOS DRAGONS DESTRUCTION OF THE FALLING PLANET!" **Natsu roared out as he raised his hands above his head and collected incredible amounts of magic energy between his palms. He threw the large ball of Magic into the ground and left a large crater in it's wake. The power behind the hit was incredible but it wasn't his strongest, not by far.

"You people. Let's go!" Natsu said as he picked up the family roughly **"CHAOTIC RIFT!"**

**"Back so soon? I'm surprised, you usually tend to stay and play with them a little bit." **Acnologia said as he turned to see the meal Natsu had kindly brought him

"You'll understand why I didn't wait around once they start talking." Natsu said with a bored voice as he sat down next to where Acnolgia was

Sure enough the people Natsu had brought began screaming and yelled at Acnologia whilst cradling what Natsu presumed to be their daughter.

**"So you brought a family. Good work Natsu."** Acnologia said as he effortlessly plucked the child out of the parents hands

"I've seen enough" Erza stated with a glance to Natsu who was looking at the floor

Natsu snapped his fingers and the memory stopped as the small child was dropped into Acnologias mouth.

"Now you see? I don't dese-" Natsu started but was stopped when Erza crashed her lips into Natsus

Natsu was so unbelievably confused by this. He was expecting to be killed there and then by her for that. But she kissed him? What?!

Erza ended the kiss and embraced Natsu. "I know *sob* that you wouldn't have done any of that *sob* if *sob* you had the emotions Acnologia removed. That's why *sob* That's why I am going to save you Natsu. I'm going to save you from yourself, I'll free you from Acnologia" Erza declared as her tears dropped onto Natsus exposed shoulder.

"Erza?" Natsu said as the scarlet haired knight tightened her grip around him

"I promise Natsu. You won't ever have to do that sort of thing again."

"What about the others? What will you tell them and how will they react? From what I understand Gray is already angry with me for leaving that woman to fight Deliora, something tells me he won't be too happy about learning of the total truth." Natsu said asked Erza who was still clinging to him.

Erza put some distance between her and Natsu "I'll talk to the Master about it. I shall see what he wishes to do about it but I refuse to give up on you. Jellal got a second chance and with that second chance he managed to help stop Nirvana, so you deserve a second chance too. Maybe you'll do something great with that second chance too." Erza smiled at him after finishing her sentence

"Let's get out of here. I don't like spending time in this place." Natsu said with a distasteful tone

Erza chuckled slightly "It's your own mind Natsu, there's not much you can do about it."

The large metal door from before appeared in front of them and inside was Natsus Edolas self locking in a fist fight with Erza

"I swear to god Natsu, you're leaving me alone for 2 months to spend time with Knightwalker!" Edolas Natsu yelled at Natsu

"I took like a 3 year break from using that spell and now your pissed off because I use it every couple of days?" Natsu asked him as Erza landed a solid hit on him

"SHE'S PREGNANT YOU RETARD!" Edolas Natsu yelled

"WHO YOU CALLING A RETARD, SPASTIC?!" Natsu retorted as he clashed his head together with his Edolas self, leaving Erza and her duplicate baffled by this

_Me and Natsu, having a child? I know I just confessed but that's a large step, I don't think I'm ready but at the same time -_ Erza continued to connect her thoughts and let her mind wander around the thought of her and Natsu having a child. She thought of everything from potential names to facial features, any unique personalities, the type of magic, where they would stay, their favourite game and most cherished memory. The life of their child was planned out perfectly in Erzas head.

Meanwhile in the normal land of Natsus mind... wait... that doesn't sound right, lemme change that... The _almost_ semi, partially, barely, normal land of Natsus mind (nailed it) Natsu and Natsu argued until Natsu decided that the argument had gone on long enough and increased his magic to the point he could knock Erzas duplicate out with a single hit. No point in dragging the fight out when he could end it there and then with a simple movement.

After Erza and Natsu returned, Erza decided that she would see the Master about what she had just learned and afterwards she was going to get Natsu some clothes. His shirt was ripped off during the first time he showed Erza his wings and his trousers were torn when he transformed into his _'true form_'

Erza arrived at the guild that was behaving normally. Chairs were flying, booze was spilling, food was splattered along the wall, Gray was naked, Nab couldn't pick a job, Mira was chatting with a drunk Cana, Lisanna was feeding happy, Wendy was opening her jaw and closing it (Natsus training to increase jaw strength), Gajeel was almost in tears about his guitar being broken, Elfman was shouting... need I say it? 'MAN'. Yep, the guild was as one would expect it to be.

"Master, we need to talk" Erza stated as she removed the drink from his hand.

"Is something the matter?" Makarov asked her after seeing the dry tears on her cheeks

"I'd rather have this conversation privately if that's acceptable." Erza said whilst her eyes darted to the door to the Masters office in suggestion.

"I see." Makarov said as the two made their way to the office.

Makarov and Erza stepped inside and Makarov took notice of the worried look on Erzas face and decided that getting straight to the point of her worries was likely the best plan of action to follow.

Erza spent some time explaining what she saw in the memory. Making sure she didn't miss a spell that was cast of a smile that Natsu gave. Her description was virtually perfect. Once Erza had finished explaining the sight she had seen Makarov replied

"I know"

"What?" Erza asked in disbelief

"I said, I knew of Natsus past. Do you really think that the Son of the Dragon of Apocalypse would have spotless hands? He was practically emanating death and destruction when he entered the guild." Makarov stated

"Then, may I ask why you let him join? Surely you had your doubts as to whether or not he would hurt the guild." Erza said, trying to piece together the Masters reasoning.

"There are members of Fairy Tail who have done bad things in their past. Gajeel and Juvia, the two of them attacked the guild and yet through the help of Fairy Tail they were able to move on from their past and make a new future. I believe we can rehabilitate Natsu in the same way we did with Gajeel and Juvia. If we let someone with that much power continue to destroy city after city then soon he will be unstoppable. Helping him now is the best thing to do, before things get truly out of hand." Makarov reasoned

Erzas quickly came to understand the Masters actions up until this point. Everything became clear after hearing his explanation.

"I see. Master I have decided I shall become Natsus master. It's the least I can do to repay his actions at the Tower of Heaven." Erza said with a small blush from admitting she'd willingly become Natsus mate

"Stop talking crap Erza. You love him. I wasn't born yesterday ya' know." Makarov said before letting out a small laugh

"You sure don't look like you were born yesterday, old man." Erza muttered under her breath

"Anyway, Erza. From what Natsu had said, being his master is a difficult task, are you sure you're up to it?" Makarov asked her, all joking gone from his voice. He needed a straight, honest answer from Erza.

Erza didn't need to think. She had made up her mind already "I'm sure Master." Erza stated before leaving Makarovs office

_Stupid brats, falling in love with each other..._

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about another short chapter but I'm struggling to keep up with things right now. So much is happening and finding time to write is becoming harder and harder. Once again I'm sorry about it. **


	12. Gifts and Surprises

Regular text = This is an example

Speech = "This is an example"

Thoughts = _this is an example_

Emphasis on words = the word in _italics _has emphasis on it

Sounds = *THIS IS A SOUND*

Deepened Voice = **"This is an example"**

Spells = **"This is an example"**

* * *

_I should probably ask Natsu what it is he wishes to do about his past. Tell the guild and let them decide or keep it a secret until he has proved that he can change. Both would likely result in Natsu staying with the guild but it would certainly open up questions as to whether or not he should be trusted. _Erza thought as she walked towards one of the larger magic stores in Magnolia. Something had came to Erzas attention and she wouldn't let it slip this time.

She arrived at the small store that was proudly displaying a sign on the window that read 'Buy Fairy Tails favourite magic items here!'. This small store was a good friend of many guild members. It was the go-to store for any guild members looking to play a prank on someone. A frequent tradition that kept spirits high and brawls a common scene inside the bustling guild hall.

"Good evening Erza, it's been a long time since I've seen you here." The middle aged man said from behind the counter of the magic store that had several people browsing the shelves that had small pictures of Wizards that had bought that same item at one point or another. Anything with Erzas', Mirajanes', Laxus', Grays' or even Makarovs' face next to it was a best seller in the Magic Store and as a result, most of the people were crowded round a cardboard strawberry cheesecake, rounded with exploding strawberry. She hated that stupid contraption, imitating her heavenly delight was a sin of epic proportions in her eyes, anything that could pretend to be delicious and turn out to be a lesser being, designed to prank someone was absolutely disgusting to her. Who could be so cruel as to sully the name of Strawberry Cheesecake?!

"Yes" Erza replied glaring at the cheesecake "It has been a while."

Erza finally tore her menacing gaze away from the cake and towards the other shelves of the store. She was looking for... Aha!

"Magical Clothing. Now I just need to find the right colour and the correct spell and all shall be sorted." She said aloud whilst scanning the several racks of clothes in front of her eyes. She was looking for new attire for Natsu for 2 reasons. 1. He ripped his clothes when he used the 'True Form' and as a result is stark naked at the moment. 2. He needs a look that isn't as scary for the S-Class Tournament. In 1 week the Pre-eliminations begin and Natsu will also reveal himself to the world as a Fairy Tail wizard. It's important that he makes a good first impression.

Her eyes finally settled on something. (Natsus original attire from the series minus the scarf) She turned the label over and she couldn't be happier. The magical effect on this clothing is that it alters itself to suit the wearers needs. Meaning that should Natsu decide to use his 'True Form' or create the wings once again, the clothing will alter itself to suit him. He won't end up naked afterwards. Always a plus side of things, the last thing they need is Gray Version 2.0.

"Oh, Say. Why you buying clothes for men?" The man behind the counter asked as Erza approached with Natsus new attire.

"I have a new friend that is in need of clothing. Do you think you could get me 4 more of these with the same magical effect?" Erza asked him as she opened her dimensional portal into her re-quip space and pulled out her purse.

Counting out 6500 Jewel, Erza handed him the money and grabbed the bag of duplicated clothing and made her way out... but not before taking care of something.

Her sword passed straight through every single slice of face cheesecake and caused a massive chain of small explosions around the shelves they were stored on.

"I gave you the money necessary to pay for them." Erza stated as she left the store.

_Crazy lady_ The man said as he gathered up his brush and dust-pan.

* * *

"So it's 50,000 a month? It seems as though this has what he would need. Hopefully he approves." Erza said as she scanned the newly rented apartment around her. It was simple. A bathroom, Single bed, Coffee table, Decent kitchen, Living room and a nice carpet to cover the whole floor. The place was actually very well furnished for a 50,000 jewel apartment.

"Yes it is. At the end of the month I'll come and collect the payments." The landlord said to Erza

"Actually I shall pay the first month now if that would be acceptable." Erza said as she once again pulled out her purse and counted out 50,000 Jewel.

"Oh, not a problem. I'll just write it up when I get back to my room." The landlord stated as he handed Erza the key and took the 50,000 jewel.

_I'll need to teach Natsu how to use a lock. Also, he needs to learn to read and write. Things are going to be hectic around here with so much going on. _Erza said to herself as she left the apartment and locked it behind her, making her way back to where Natsu was last seen to tell him of her gifts and to ask him about what he would like to do about the situation. Erza would rather that Natsu told everyone so that she need not lie to her Guild but it's Natsus' secret and if he wished to keep it like that then Erza will need to honour his wish and let him leave it a secret.

Erza spotted Natsu in a clearing, dipping his head into the water and drinking from the small stream that would eventually lead to Magnolias main river. He looked like a proper Dragon, drinking from a river. It was strange to see such a strange creature and know that it's a human underneath the scales, wings, tails and talons. Very strange indeed.

"Hello again Natsu." Erza said as she arrived next to him.

Natsu pulled his scaled head out from the stream and shook the excess water from his head. **"Hey, how'd the master take it?" **Natsu asked her as he coiled his huge scaled wings into his body.

"He already knew of your past. He simply wanted to wait until you were ready to be truthful." Erza said in response as she sat down in the grass next to where Natsu was laying.

**"He did? That's a surprise. I didn't think anyone knew of it but anyway, what now?" **Natsu asked her as he let his tail curve round one side of Erzas waist, bringing the point to rest next to her thigh.

Erza seemed to enjoy the stray appendages' company. It was odd to see a tail wrapping around you but knowing that it was Natsus' tail seemed to give it a warm aura, almost comforting in a way. That was just the affect Natsu had on her.

"That is for you to decide. I'd recommend telling the guild but that is my opinion, not yours." Erza stated.

**"Can I ask you something?"**

_A rapid change in topic but sure thing _Erza thought "Go ahead" She replied to him as she fully turned towards him.

**"If you do succeed in becoming my master and you give me my emotions back, will you force me to love you if I do not already?" **Natsu asked her with his deepened dragon voice.

_I never thought about him not having the same feelings, if Natsu didn't love me then I can't say I wouldn't think about altering him slightly to make sure he returns my feelings. I...I don't want to think like that though, but I know I want him to love me. _Erza fought her inner turmoil whilst pondering the strange question Natsu asked her.

"No Natsu, I know you say I will have total control over you but I will never use it to that extent. In fact I don't intend to use it at all. Truth be told Natsu I was wondering if I could resign from the role of being your master after I have given back what Acnologia has taken." Erza said as she relaxed into hit body

**"P-p-please-d-d-d-don't do that"** Natsu stuttered nervously

_Did he just stutter? What did I say?_

"Don't do what?" Erza asked him with a calm tone

**"Don't throw away the title master, I-I-"** Natsu stopped talking and dropped his head to the ground

"What is wrong with doing that?" Erza asked in return whilst glancing towards his head, she could see the look on his face. It may be a dragons face but it still shows emoion. An emotion that Erza knows all to well. Something she lived with for countless years. Fear. It was written all over his face, fear.

**"If you take a sword and you remove the blade. What is it's purpose?"** Natsu asked the rhetorical question

**"The sword doesn't have a purpose. It cannot do what it was made to do with out the blade. After Acnologia gave me this form the rules that came with it were absolute. I must have a master, if not, I really don't know what my purpose would be. The blade of the sword is my master and the Hilt of the sword is me. I need the blade to have a purpose." **Natsu explained as his large green eyes shifted towards Erza

"I understand. I never really thought of it like that in all honesty. How foolish of me." Erza said with a slight depression

**"Oh yeah, how foolish, pfft, everyone knows that I need to have a master or I'll wander around aimlessly. God, who doesn't know that." **Natsu said sarcastically.

Erza giggled at his comment. "You're already changing Natsu. I don't think I've ever heard you make a joke before."

**"Just trying to fit in. A black dragon doesn't fit in very well however." **Natsu said with a look at his form. He had never truly examined it in detail before. The smooth scales, the perfect angles, the precise lines of his streamline shape, his pointed tail, the black spikes protruding from his spine. It was actually very cool to behold but it was a dragons form, therefore, it was also very scary to most.

"People will get used to it." Erza stated

**"It may take a while, the looks I was getting whilst coming here were pretty strange."** Natsu said whilst moving his arms and legs to lift him from the ground and stretch.

"Well it may take some time for people to become accustomed to seeing a dragon wandering their streets." Erza stated as she too stood up and towered above Natsu who was once again walking on all fours.

**"Half Dragon, I'm not _all _scales y'know. So, you really thing that the guild will take my being a murderer okay? I was just getting settled in, especially with that little sky dragon. She and I were just beginning our training too." **Natsu said as he began walking through the trees that were next to the stream towards Magnolia.

"Wendy is a clever girl and a good hearted one too. She'll be able to see past your actions as have I. All of the guild will be able to look past it." Erza stated confidently as she let a hand run down Natsu elongated neck and over the spines on his back.

**"If they do accept me, and I am allowed to stay. I'm going to train you." **Natsu said as he pushed one of his wings under Erzas legs and let her roll down his huge scaled wings and onto his back.

Erza recovered herself and picked a position in which to sit on his back. "You'll train me? In what, I don't use dragon slayer magic." Erza asked slightly confused.

**"Yes you do. The sword, it has my magic embedded in it. I already told you that you can cast some of my simple attacks with it. You'll need training to use it. Tomorrow, I'll train you and Wendy. Assuming I can stay that is." **

Natsu pushed off the ground and gave 2 strong blasts of air towards the ground. Once in the air he let the pocket of air glide under his wings and he took a gentle glide towards Fairy Tail.

"It's good I'm not afraid of heights." Erza stated as she glanced at the trees that were 10 feet below the pair.

Natsu didn't reply he was still too lost in his world of thoughts about what he would do, should the guild decide to exile him or report him to the magic council. Natsu would listen to either one of the two options if that's what they wished. It was not because he feared the outcome of defying them. Natsu feared 2 things and 2 things only. He was listening to the guild out of respect and admiration. He respected that it is their land and they make the rules and he admired how they treated one another, he merely hoped that they would treat him in such a way.

**"I don't suppose you would be able to do the talking here?" **Natsu asked her with small glance away from the approaching city and over his shoulder to see his passenger.

"I'll do my best if that's what you want." Erza said calmly, hoping to sooth the half dragons worries

**"I've always been shit with words." **Natsu said as he landed and let his large feet pad along the ground, slowly bringing the pair to a stop.

"Well that was certainly a more graceful landing than what you did previously. Before I forget these are for you." Erza stated as she wrapped the handle of the bags she was holding around Natsus nose.

**"What's this?" **Natsu asked her

"It's clothes." She replied

**"This weird thing is a clothing item? I've never seen anything like it." **Natsu said as he examined the bag on his snout

"No, inside the bag is clothes. That thing on your nose is simply storing the items." Erza chuckled a bit at Natsus lack of knowledge about regular and simple things.

**"I'll figure it out later." **Natsu said as he stopped out side the door.

"Are you sure you're ready?" Erza asked him soothingly

**"Yes... I think." **Natsu said with a worried glint in his large green eyes.

"Let's get this over with." Erza said as she nudged the guild doors open to reveal a mostly calm guild. There were a few arguments here and there but no brawls... thankfully.

Some of the members had gone on jobs, some who got back from jobs were being updated on everything that had happened. Master was discussing something with Gildarts and Mira. Lisanna, Lucy, Wendy and Carla were gathered round a table discussing what they should do to entertain themselves for a while. Wendy said she was training with Natsu which caused him to smile lightly and despite Carlas protests, Wendy had made her mind up and was determined to train with him. _I only hope she will continue that same determination after this._

Erza cleared her throat loudly to gain the attention of the guild.

"There is something that you all must know." Was the beginning of her explanation.

Erza went over the act at the village, his change in attitude, her promise to assist Natsu by taking Acnologias rights as Natsus master, Hargeon and Natsus willing compliance over what every choice is made. The details of it were brief but everyone got the message. He was a mass murderer.

"Natsu has trusted us in making the choice for him and has said that no harm shall come to anyone who wishes him gone, the same goes for me." Erza said as she looked towards Natsu who had his eyes closed and his head slumped. He clearly didn't like being reminded that he did those things. At the time, he loved every second of the killing, slaughter, destruction, helpless screaming. He loved it then but now... hearing his deeds through the voice of someone else. That was troubling for him.

"We're learning so much about him in one day. It's too much." A random member stated

"I thought we had already agreed we'd help him. After all, we all saw him kill those guards and we wanted to help him. Why is this any different?" A girl asked

"These people aren't guards. They were innocent people." Came the retort

"I say we help him."

"Contact the council! We can't trust em'!"

"We can trust him, he's promised to protect the guild and besides he's one of us now. That means we treat him like everyone else in Fairy Tail"

**"SILENCE!" **Makarov roared to silence the ever growing noise in the guild.

"Natsu has trusted us with this information because he believes we are to make the choice we like the best. He is being selfless for the people of Fairy Tail much in the same way that any of you would put your friends needs before yours. It is clear that he is trying to fit in and I say we help him. If Erza succeeds in revoking the rule Acnologia has over Natsu then he will have his life back and that is something we cannot ignore. Think not only of yourselves, think of how this affects your comrades." Makarov reasoned on behalf of Natsu.

The guild was silent... pondering what to say next.

"If we're thinking of our friends then surely we can't let them be around a murder who could kill them in an instant"

"Gajeel hurt team Shadow Gear and Juvia hurt Lucy, why should he be any different?"

"Gajeel and Juvia aren't murderers, he is!"

"People can change, just let him have a chance!"

Natsu leaned over to Erza amidst the arguments and whispered **"I think this was a bad idea. I should just go to the council or whatever." **Natsu said quietly **  
**

"You're staying here. The arguments for you to stay are over ruling those against and even then, those against you staying are being swayed towards the idea of letting you stay."

"Natsu?" came small voice from next to him

**"Sky gi- err I mean Wendy." **Natsu said to his small apprentice at his side.

"You won't hurt us, right?" She asked him with a frown, she was clearly against all the arguing and shouting caused by this.

**"Of course not." **Natsu said reassuringly to the blue haired girl who then jumped at him and wrapped her arms around his long neck. Natsu then proceeded to bend his neck slightly behind her and give her a hug of sorts to comfort the small girl on the verge of tears.

The shouting stopped and all eyes turned to Wendy and Natsu. Trust a small, scared girl to solve all the problems in the world with a hug, how cliché... But sometimes, cliché is what people need to persuade them.

Audible 'Awww's could be heard around the room.

"I suppose it's settled then." Gildarts stated as his eyes slowly roamed the guild members who were sporting small smiles. _This is way too cheesy, what is the author thinking?_

A large book landed in Gildarts lap that read . "Shut it! I swear to god I'll have you spend a night with 100 versions of Gray in a room with no door!"

**"Thank you all." **Was all that Natsu said to them as he coiled his neck back from Wendy.

* * *

**A/N:**** Well then folks thats a new chapter of Natsu Deathbringer up and running. I've been going mad with the Fraternity (My other story) that I almost forgot about this one. Sorry about that to anyone who has waited a long time for a new chapter to come out but fear not. All is good! I swear!**

**ahsankhanahsankan2014 - **Did you make your name so confusing just to make me misspell it like 80 times? that's mean but I'm glad you enjoy it.

**ValinNight - **Good to see you again friend and IKR! Erzas' got Natsu whipped xD

**Yours Truly - Pride - **I'll try and tone down the informal language, thanks for the comment and I am glad you find my stories easy to read and that they're interesting. It means a lot to hear that from **ALL** of my readers and as for the spelling mistake... that's why I'm after proof readers :(

**EndlessChains** **- **I'm glad your excited to see what will happen with Erza and the rest of the guild and hopefully this chapter has succeeded in meeting your expectations. If not then be sure to let me know and I'll take your comment into consideration :D

**DragonicNative - **You'll have to wait and see :D


	13. Lycanthrope?

Regular text = This is an example

Speech = "This is an example"

Thoughts = _this is an example_

Emphasis on words = the word in _italics _has emphasis on it

Sounds = *THIS IS A SOUND*

Deepened Voice = **"This is an example"**

Spells = **"This is an example"**

* * *

"Natsu, come with me. I've got a gift for you." Erza said, holding the door open for his large dragon like form. After the guild accepted him with the full knowlege of his past he decided that spending a little time away wouldn't do any harm.

**"Erza, what's this tournament I have to go to in a week?" **Natsu asked as he walked through the open door into the streets where he recieved many strange looks once again for being in his 'true form'.

Whilst leading Natsu through the streets of Magnolia towards his apartment Erza decided to explain the tournament to him. "The S-Class Tournament? It's a tournament that has been running for many years but it has been kept quiet to anyone who isn't in a guild. You see, guild masters nominate one wizard they deem worthy of an S-Class promotion and send them to participate in this tournament. It's not about the guilds or where the wizard comes from, it's solely about the wizard. At the end of this week you will head to Crocus, the capital of Fiore to begin the Pre-eliminations. The event used to be held in more discreet locations but it seems this year the council are opening the event up to non-magic users which is odd. Anyway, you will fight wizards for 3 days next week and after that, assuming you're still in the tournament-" Erza was cut off.

**"_when_ I'm still in the tournament. I've no intention of losing." **Natsu corrected

Erza let out a small breath "when you finish the 3 days and are still in the tournament you will take a 7 month break whilst the magic council make up a system in which people can bet money on you to win the tournament. After the 7 months you will participate in 1 challenge every day for 4 days and 1 fight each day. You will lose and gain points based on your decision making, magic control, power, the result of the match, the time it took you to win and your condition of the match. Each are important qualities of an S-Class wizard seeing as an S-Class needs to be able to make wise decisions in combat, have excellent control over their magic and the spells they use, have magic power to last a long fight if needed, there are some S-Class jobs where failure isn't an option and hensforth you must find any way to win, the quicker you can dispatch of an enemy leaves more time for other threats or to tend to important matters and if you have over exerted yourself during the trials then chances are you will not be able to continue so keeping an eye out for your own well being is important. Understand?" Erza asked him after her rather long and detailed explanation.

**"I think so. I've gotta beat up a bunch of people but be smart about it, right?" **Natsu summed up her whole stream of words into just 16 words.

"Yes, put bluntly you have to be smart whilst punching people." Erza chuckled slightly at his attitude.

**"So, that aside, where are we going? I'm starving and was kind of hoping to get something to eat." **Natsu asked whilst still following Erza on her left through the still unknown streets of the unfamiliar city.

"I've got an apartment for you to stay in. Thought you might like a place of your own and afterall, I cannot keep sneaking you into Fairy Hills. It's against the law of the place." Erza explained with a happy tone. _I'm just going to have to explain how keys and locks work to him... _Erza then began thinking on how to best describe a lock and how to use it. It seemed

Natsu then stopped moving abruptly and turned to Erza **"How long till we're at this place?"** Natsu asked as he pulled his tail that was currently holding the bag round to his face and ripped open one of the sides with his teeth.

"Another 2 or 3 minutes, why?" Erza asked, curious to hear his reasons for acting so strangely.

**"I'm changing back faster than I usually do- SHIT!" **Natsu yelled in pain as his wings snapped inwards rapidly with an incredible cracking and crushing sound coming from the lost body parts.

**"CHAOTIC RIFT!" **Natsu leapt into the portal he made as fast as possible with the clothes slung over his back, leaving Erza alone in the street with people around her shooting strange glaces to her and the scene that just unfolded.

"Can't he be more discreet?" Erza mumbled quietly as she sat on a bench not too far from where Natsu disappeared from.

After 2 minutes of waiting on the bench the rift opened once again and Natsu emerged with his new clothes curtosy of Erza. His hair was once again flattened over his right eye and his emotionless face once again showing. He almost looked more human when he was a dragon. How strange... The emotion he showed when a dragon seemed to be more human than the emotion he showed when he's a human.

"That's strange. I've never changed back into a human that fast." Natsu said, approaching Erza who had now risen from her position on the wooden bench in the street and was also approaching Natsu.

"Maybe you're slowly gaining control over it." Erza said with a bit of hope before resuming her walk towards where Natsus apartment was.

The remainder of the walk was spent with Natsu saying nothing whilst his face was locked in that showed he was in deep thought. His rapid change was obviously bothering him to an extent that Erza almost deemed to be to great for such an event as something happening early. How could changing back faster than before cause him to be so stressed about it?

"What are you thinking about?" Erza asked him, rounding the final corner until they reached the apartment for Natsu.

"Who I am." Came his reply.

_Certainly not what I was expecting. _Erza thought after hearing his strange reply. "Well that's something only you can figure out." Erza replied arriving at the door to Natsus apartment.

"This is where things get difficult. Natsu, this is a key..." Erza started

After almost 18 minutes of explaining what a key is, how a key works, why people use a key and what he should do with said key, Natsu finally understood.

*click*

*click*

After testing that Natsu can lock and unlock a door, Erza decided to return to the guild whilst Natsu went looking for a place to eat something.

Wandering through the streets Natsu seen the Kardia Cathedral, the place where he was attacked by the group of people out to get him with that relic that was currently hidden away somewhere. Until Natsu could find peace and quiet to meditate for extensive periods of time, he was keeping the item locked away in his 'Rift dimension'.

A conversation between two smokers outside a pub caught Natsus attention and caused him to perk his ears to listen to the conversation. "I heard this Deathbringer guy in Fairy Tail is competing in the S-Class tournament."

"Yeah, I've seen him. The guys insane, they say that what happened to is his doing."

"That so? Jeesh, he's gonna smoke the guys in that competition."

"I'm not putting my money on im'. I'm thinking about that guy 'Lycanthrope' or something from Quatro Cerberus. He's never lost a fight."

Natsu stopped in front of the two smokers and pulled out a cigarette from his pocket and a lighter from his jacket pocket, placing the small roll of tobacco in his mouth and lighting it Natsu took in a deep breath and let the smoke pour out of his nose. "Tell me more about this 'Lycanthrope'" Natsu demanded with a grin.

"Sure thing pal-"

* * *

Back with Fairy Tail

"So how's Natsu doing?" Lucy asked as Erza sat herself down on the bench next to Lucy and across from Gray.

"He knows how to lock a door which is a start." Erza said with a sigh.

"So Erza, what's Natsu doing at this S-Class Tournament thing?" Lucy asked her with a raised brow

"Oh I almost forgot, this is still your first year in the guild. In the past the tournament has been kept secret. Guild members are the only ones who knew of it but this year they're making it an open event, meaning that anyone can come and watch." Erza stated

"That idiot is gonna hurt himself." Gray said with an annoyed tone.

"You're simply jealous of Natsu because he's being given the honour and you're not." Erza said confidently

"Am not! It's the fact that he's only just arrived here and he gets to go to this stupid thing. Someone who's been here longer should get to go, like me!" Gray finished proudly with a fist on his chest.

"You're naked" Lucy sweatdropped.

"GAH!" Gray took off and began frantically searching for his clothes that were... somewhere.

"Part of me wants to see him do that in front of a huge crowd of people and see the reactions." Lucy said with a small smirk.

"You liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiike him" An unknown happy stated from the other end of the table.

"Shut up cat!" Lucy yelled at happy.

"Now now Lucy, it isn't happys fault. You're attracted to whoever you want to be attracted to." Erza said with a hand on Lucys shoulder.

"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!"

"Don't scream so loud, stupid blonde." Gajeel said from across the room.

"Gajeel be friendlier to people." Levy scolded him

"Listen to your girlfriend tin-can" Gray said as he returned with his clothes.

"That's it!"

A guild wide brawl soon broke out, how typical. Everything in the guild was soon turned in every which way bar the way it's supposed to be. Chairs were scattered everywhere, tables had been shifted everywhere, drinks were everywhere and food was... you guessed it, everywhere. Just like Fairy Tail is supposed to do, they made a mess. Surprisingly though, Erza let it happen.

"Don't you usually stop these things?" Lucy asked Erza whilst hiding behind a large barrel that was abandoned by Cana at some point during the course of the day.

"It's important to let people be who they are from time to time. If you stop someone from doing what they love then aren't you preventing them from being themselves?" Erza said with a smile. The rhetorical question made Lucy contemplate something she had never really thought of before and as a result she blurted out

"That's deep" With a nod

A stray mug of beer was catapulted into the air. Gasps could be heard all around as the mug went soaring towards the Scarlet Haired fury. And the fight was just getting fun as well, now they'd be lucky to escape with their lives.

The mug landed upside down on Erzas head, the cold liquid flowing down her hair and into her armour, the stench of the beer overtaking her sweet scent of strawberries.

The guild doors opened and thankfully for everyone in there Erzas new centre of attention walked in. Natsu was there with 1 other man both with a cigarette in their mouths.

"Then this tiny little green guy walks up to the cliff and says "Like hell I'm jumping!"" said Natsus new friend and the two burst into a fit of laughter. Natsus laugh was odd, almost an evil cackle but at the same time it sounded like pure joy. Something so out of character for him. The mighty son of Acnologia laughing, it just didn't seem proper in any way what so ever.

"Listen man it's been nice knowing ya and I'll be routin' for ya in the tournament. I gotta get home though or the Mrs will kill me." Natsus friend said with a wave as he left the guild.

"I'll keep an eye out for you in the crowds." Natsu said, also waving his new friend off. With another deep breath Natsu drew in more smoke and let it linger in his mouth for a bit before blowing it out in a steady stream out the door.

"HA EVEN THE CHAOS DRAGON SLAYER SMOKES!" Wakaba roared at Macao with a huge victorious grin plastered across his face and a long draw out of his pipe.

"Shut up!" Macao yelled with a childish pout in return to Wakaba

Erza approached Natsu slowly, still having beer soak through her clothing she stopped in front of him and glared at him. "What is that?" She said calmly looking towards the cigarette for a moment before returning her gaze to Natsu.

"It's something I got from Jerry." Natsu said simply, ready to bring the stick back up to his lips for another breath only to have Erza grab his wrist and squeeze it till the remainder of the cigarette dropped from his hand and hit the floor, only to have Erzas armour clad foot shadow over it and crush the ember beneath her foot.

"The hell was that about?!" Natsu yelled, slightly pissed off that the last fag the man now identified as Jerry gave him. The glare Erza was giving Natsu was matched evenly by his glare directed towards his due to be master.

"Don't smoke." Erza said simply before waling towards Fairy Hills to shower. The beer that was now sticking to her skin was far beyond irritating and the problem had to be dealt with immediately before it gets more disgusting.

Natsu turned his head towards the guild and approached Mira calmly "1 glass of 18 year old Glenmorangie (If any one wants the best single malt whisky I've ever tasted then you look for that!PRO TIP!)

"Natsu you don't need that expensive crap to have a good time." Cana slurred, tapping the barrel next to the one she was drinking.

"I can't get drunk, if you're challenging me to a drinking contest then I'd might as well be drinking water because it will have the same effect on me." Natsu said simply over his shoulder.

"Natsu don't annoy Erza too much okay? She's not a huge fan of people who make habits of these things and in case you haven't realised yet, Erza really likes you." Mira said, pouring one of the exclusive whiskys the guild has to offer.

"This one doesn't come free with the guild so that'll be 1100 jewel." Mira stated.

Natsu pulled the money from his quest out from his vests inner pocket and placed it on the desk before lifting the glass to his nose and taking in a deep breath, allowing the incredibly strong smell of the malt to overwhelm his senses. His eyes closed and an approving nod followed by a short sip.

"Natsu, are you happy Erza is going to be your eh, erm... master." Mira asked nervously, ensuring she doesn't anger the man before her in any way.

"Happy? I'm beyond happy. I'm jumping with joy." Natsu said in a monotone voice with a blank look. Natsu having no real idea what sarcasm is had no idea that he looked like a total prick at that moment in time.

"Really? Well Natsu listen, Erza means a lot to everyone in this guild and if she's chosen you then you'd better take damn good care of her or you'll be answering to me." Mira ended with a demonic aura emanating from her being.

"I'll do my best." Was Natsus calm reply before finishing the whisky and leaving the barmaid to her own devices yet again.

* * *

Time skip to the end of the week.

Natsu and Erza were standing at the train station, ready to head out to Crocus, the city capital to partake in the S-Class wizard tournament. Natsu had been fairy relaxed through the upcoming week. Erza had been a brick wall between Natsu and his bad habits. His training with Wendy was postponed for a while to allow Natsu time to make it through the Preliminaries that were coming up. From what Natsu gathered there were 2 reasons for these preliminaries. 1 being that they needed to reduce the Wizards that were in the tournament and 2 being that people are gambling and after this event the bets will start to roll in on peoples decisions as to who will take home the title of an S-Class wizard.

"Trains? I fucking hate these things." Natsu groaned as he recalled the train ride that he took on his last job. A sudden twist in his stomach was there to remind him of the feeling that he was to expect.

"Yes, unless you wish to waste all your magic energy by teleporting there I suggest you get on." Erza said, nudging his back slightly causing him to board the stationary train.

"Natsu are you nervous at all?" Erza asked, staring into Natsus onyx eye.

"Nah, I'm pretty confident I'll smoke em'" Natsu said relaxing himself before the train departed.

"I see. During this upcoming week you will have a set itinerary to follow. Day 1 is allowing you time to relax in the city. Day 2 is a photo shoot and a review with Sorcerer weekly. Day 3 is when you will take to the arena and show off some of your magic. Day 4 you'll be placed into your groups and the first fights shall begin. Day 5 it will be more fighting. Day 6 is the Semi finals. These fights take longer than most others. Finally Day 7 is the finals and the people who are moving onto the proper S-Class trials shall be announced." Erza said, reading the plan off of the letter that was sent ahead by the Magic Council to inform the participants of what will be happening during their stay in Crocus.

"Okay. How many people are going to be in this thing?" Natsu asked.

"There is usually between 60 and 100 people before the Preliminaries and 6 after the preliminaries. Natsu you may be strong but these people have been deemed worthy of competing in this competition by their Guild Masters. I've heard a great deal of talk about-"

"Lycanthrope. I heard all about the guy from Jerry. You know, the one you put in hospital for giving me a smoke?" Natsu said with an annoyed tone to his voice.

Erza simply scoffed and returned to reading about the Tournament.

_I already know what I'm going to do to him. He's going to learn his lesson._ Natsu said to himself as the train departed. instantly making his stomach wish it were empty of all contents that currently reside with in it.

* * *

**A/N: Well everyone I'm sorry that it's taken this long to update but some things take time, especially when you're me :( I've been so busy lately that my stories are taking ages to write. Hope I'm not making you guys wait too long for them.**

**BeastlyTick59 - **Yeah I felt like Guildarts needed a quick smack on the head there xD

**Ginocide02 - **I'm sorry for that missing. I've been trying to make Natsu change and I'm afraid that was the outcome. He himself is trying his hardest to change and act like those around him.

**ahsankhanahsankhan2014 - **Dammit your name is a pain in the ass to write! As the story progresses all that will be shown.

**Yours Truly - Pride - **Yeah I don't like it when people instantly make a decision to accept a bad person into their stories so I felt like I should have had a bit of conflict in it.

**Rajo - **Sssshhh people are supposed to forget about that!

**Valin Nights - **Yeah I figured it was time for Natsu to leave it but I decided to add in a bit of a mystery there.

**Endless chains - **That's a pretty good sum up of the chapter. I'm glad your enjoying it and look forward to reading more of your comments

**itachiuchiha093 - **I'm trying to update it I swear!


	14. Guess who's back?

**A/N: Well I'm back early. Doctors say that everything went incredibly well and it all happened faster than expected. As for returning to writing that could be a while. You see, I've got over a month of school work to catch up on, constant medical checks to see how the procedure went, mental health classes, work managment classes and I need to dust my room, it's filthy...**

**When the Doctors woke me up and told me that the latest scans show my injuries that appeared when I first arrived were completely gone I was overjoyed. When I seen the look on my mums face I was ever more overjoyed but when I seen the support that you gave me and my mum, my heart went through the roof. I felt like I was appraoching a cardiac arrest when I seen page after page of get well soon messages. You people really are incredible and I cannot thank you enough for helping me and my mum.**

**Now then, I have a question for all my loyal readers. What story do you want to see updated first?**

**Natsu Deathbringer or The Fraternity?**

**Leave a review with your choice in it and I'll tally them up from both stories. (Please don't review twice because I will resume my previous plan of updating one story then another)**

**I love you all**

**Stay safe**

**Stay awesome :)**

**Sincerely - ShesTheBoss19**


	15. Day 1 of S-Class tournament

**(On the train approaching Crocus)**

Erza glanced down at Natsu who had bashed his head several times with her Admanite shield in order to knock himself out rather than sit and endue the motion sickness that came with being a dragon slayer. It's funny really how the Son of Acnologia, the Boy who holds 8 Dragon kills to his name, the man who can punch a mountain in half; is defeated by a train. How Anti-Climactic

Erza giggled at the weakness of her love. _My love? Can I really say that when I don't know what I am to him? I won't know until I become his 'master'. I hate that idea. If I want to have a slim chance of him loving me in the same way I love him, I must become his ruler! If that despicable Dragon hadn't placed that curse on Natsu. That damned Dragon conversion curse that bound Natsu to the laws Dragons follow! One day, I swear, I will save Natsu from Acnologia, the same way he saved me from the Tower of Heaven.  
_Erza declared whilst subconsciously clenching her armoured fist that was also cradling Natsus hand, something she had done half way through the trip just to see what holding his hand is really like.

"Ouch" Natsu voiced aloud, alerting Erza to the fact that he was now awake and the train had stopped for that matter.

Erza looked down and noticed her fingers squeezing his hand to the point it was the same purple as his magic. After seeing the colour change Erza quickly retracted her hand and stood up to retrieve her luggage from the luggage cart.

Meanwhile Natsu stood up and left the train as fast as possible before the blasted thing started moving again, at which point Natsus stomach would kindly and swiftly empty itself of all contents.

As Natsu stepped outside he spotted a large number of people crowding round someone getting off of the same train he was just on. Natsu had already brushed them off and was paying as little attention as possible to the conversation whilst still listening to it. It was only when he heard the words "What do you think about 'The Mistress?' that Natsus interest was peaked. It was one of the competitors in the tournament. Of course it was. These reporters were simply trying to get the first 'scoop' on the wizards taking part in the competition.

"Excuse me, you wouldn't happen to be Natsu Deathbringer, would you?" A small girl with Orange hair and glasses covering large, green eyes said to him, pulling his attention away from the other reporters and to the person in front of him. _Right, listen to what Erza told me! Be kinder to people and get my reputation up_ Natsu said mentally to remind him to behave properly.

"Yeah, I am. Who's askin'?" Natsu replied as he turned to face the girl

"Well.. eh-um. I'm a reporter with 'Wizard's View Magazine' and I was wondering, if you wouldn't mind, answering some questions. I know we're not a big magazine like sorcerer weekly but it's m-m-my first day and this would really help me out." The girl said whilst staring at the floor, unable to look Natsu in the eye.

" Sure, why not. I've got time." Natsu said, surprising the girl.

"Really?! Thank you Mr. Deathbringer. Now then, first question. What is your strategy for winning the games?" The reporter said, pulling out a magic pen and a small note pad.

"My strategy? Beat the ever-living crap outa' anyone and everyone who gets in my way." Natsu replied

"What do you intend to do about the most anticipated wizard, Lycanthrope?" She asked after scribbling down some notes on his reply

"Lycanthrope? The guys going to be easy as hell to beat. I'll beat him without using magic." Natsu replied with a grin

"W-W-W-WHAT?!" The reporter stuttered furiously at the bold statement.

"Quote that by the way." Natsu took in two short sniffs of the air "That's Erza coming so I'd better go. Was that enough?" Natsu asked the reporter who was still writing down Natsus last quote. This was bound to get her a good start in the company!

The young reporter skipped away happier than a fat kid with 4,000,000,000 Jewel to spend in a candy store after having gotten a private interview with a fairy tail wizard. Fair enough, Natsu is virtually unknown - for now - but even still, a Fairy Tail wizard _is _a Fairy Tail wizard afterall.

Erza approached just in time to see Natsu with the girl but not long enough to see her with the note pad and pen, leading Erza to believe that someone floozie may have been attempting to whoo, for all intensive purposes, _her _Natsu. Once again the question of what they were to each other came to her mind, the two of them were yet to share a real kiss in the real world. She had kissed him inside his head but that's it. Maybe a kiss would help clear things up for her. Not to mention the whole time she had been thinking this, the pain in the ass reporters spotted the mighty Titania and had swarmed around her like moths to a flame.

"Natsu, hold still for a moment." Erza said calmly to the Chaos Dragon Slayer standing directly in front of her.

Erza dropped the handle on her luggage cart and walked towards Natsu with a light blush on her cheeks. Completely ignoring the reporters around her, Erza stopped in front of Natsu just far enough that their noses were almost touching. Pushing herself up slightly onto her tip-toes, Erza put her hand behind Natsus head and intertwined her fingers with his hair before leaning in and closing their lips with a bold kiss.

The sound of camera clicks and the infuriating flashes of the devices being ignored by both parties as they reveled in their emotions. Erza's being love, accomplishment, daring and dramatic. Natsus's being surprised, surprised, surprised and surprised. All of which added up to one big ass clump of uncertainties that is Natsus mind.

Erza finally breaking the kiss, feeling satisfied that she had proven the fact that Natsu is hers, or at least, will be hers. "So what was that about?" Natsu asked as Erza picked up the handle to the cart currently holding her mountain of luggage and bags held together with ropes that look to be on the verge of bursting and began pulling it through the crowd of gob-smacked reporters. It's not everyday you see _the _Titania kissing someone, let alone the way she kissed Natsu. This little scene would be the single biggest source of chatter in the magic community for months to come, that was an absolute guarantee.

"I was just... marking what's mine so to speak." Erza said with a smile whilst facing forward.

Meanwhile Natsu stopped dead.

"I'm not an object." He stated with his gaze pointed towards the floor.

Erza, finally noticing that Natsu had stopped moving, turned to face him. "I'm sorry, I didn't catch that." Erza replied in confusion.

"I know I may be Acnologias play thing, but... I... I still want to be human, not some object you can mark. I'm tired of being seen as a _thing_ for someone to possess. I want to be my own person! I WANT TO BE FREE GODDAMN IT!" Natsu yelled, finally raising his head to face Erza who was now finally understanding what just happened. That was possible the worst phrase to use when talking about Natsu, and she had completely forgotten about it. Everyone in Fairy Tail was still adapting to communicating to someone so... broken. Yes, that was possibly the best word to describe Natsu, Broken.

"Natsu, I'm sorry. That was poor word choice. All I was saying was I was letting other woman out there know that I love you. It was just an expression Natsu, I'm sorry. We'll talk more later on but for now, why don't we get back to the room an discuss this rather than make a large scene on the platform." Erza suggested, taking Natsus hand in her free one.

"What's the name of the place?" Natsu asked plainly.

"The Honeybone Inn. Wh-" Erza was cut off

**"CHAOTIC RIFT!" **And faster that she could comprehend, Erza and Natsu had been pulled into the portal and were on the other side, just centimeters from the Honeybone Inn front door.

"There, I can't keep up that nice guy act for long. It's a pain in the ass to have to sit there and live with everyone staring at me." Natsu stated, pushing the door open with one hand and freeing his other hand from Erzas grasp.

Not too long after the rift had closed, Erza and Natsu were sitting comfortably in the room for the two of them. Erza, finally deciding that another listening session with Natsu would help get some things off of his chest before tomorrows professional photo shoot and interview. Assuming Sorcerer Weekly actually wanted to talk to Natsu that is. If they decide that Natsu isn't really a big competitor in the tournament then they simply won't interview him.

"Natsu, when you say 'you want to be free', does that mean your against me trying to relinquish Acnologias control? Because if you wish I can leave the subject alone, so long as I have you I am happy." Erza said in a soothing voice, closing both her hands round one of Natsu's rock hard hands.

"I don't know. I want to know who I am but I also don't want you to bear the burdon of me being your property. It's not something that is to be taken lightly. Being in charge of me creates a mental link that allows you to tell me what to do from virtually anywhere within the same dimensions." Natsu stated

Erza now had to be firm and assertive. She knew that although he was someone who needed kindness, he also needed a smack on the head sometimes. "Natsu. We've been over this. I _am _going to free you from Acnologia and I will gladly accept any consequences." Erza said straight to Natsu's face, refusing to break eye contact.

Natsu paused. "What about the destruction of Fiore? I'm his most powerful tool as things stand. He's likely got a new apprentice because they already have potential to surpass me but for now, I'm more powerful. If someone decides to rid Acnologia of his pawn then he's going to come straight to them and he raise hell itself to make whoever stole from him pay and Erza, even with me, the Dragon Slayer that was created to kill Acnologia, we'd lose. Chances are Acnlogias looking for a new dragon heart to infuse into the new apprentice and once he does that, he'll likely kill me."

Erza was stunned. She hadn't even considered that. This is Acnologia! He's not someone you simply steal from and get away with it, Natsu is completely right. But... what the hell does he mean Acnologia will kill him? Surely he'd have enough kindness to just let Natsu live on. Even for a creature as vile as him, that's despicable to simply kill Natsu because he doesn't need him anymore.

"He won't just kill you Natsu. He may be cruel but somehow I doubt he'd kill you. Over the years he must have, at some point, developed some feelings for you." Erza said with a reassuring smile

**"Actually he's correct you little whore. I will kill him once he's of no use to me." **A deep voice resonated through Natsus mouth. Natsus eye turned a blood red and his mouth hung open like a broken jaw.

**"This boy is nothing but a puppet to me, soon he will be useless to me and I'll rid him from existence. Should you try to obtain control over him then rest assured I will personally give you the privilege of -" **Acnologias voice stopped virtually the second Erza summoned a large mace and bashed Natsu over the head with it. Listening to that Dragons voice through his mouth was like sandpaper in her ear. And the words he was spouting made her sick.

"I know you're lying Acnologia, you do care for him. You don't spend enough time around people to actually know how to hide something from them, idiot." Erza smirked at the Dragons predictable 'poker face' I suppose it could be called.

Erza lay Natsu down on his bed and pulled the covers over his unconscious form before requipping into some Pyjamas and climbing into her separate bed to mull things over. No! The Tournament was at hand, she would focus on that. _If Nats- no, Once Natsu aces this then he'll be at my level. Once that happens the guild will have another S-Class mage and I'll be able to show him the ropes of an S-Class quest before Gildarts is to train with him. _Erza thought as she lay her head down on the pile of pillows that had been pre-fluffed by her.

She tossed and turned for hours upon hours, the need to sleep leaving her completely. Her eyes had been closed completely the whole time but no matter how hard she tried, she didn't feel like sleep would do her any good what so ever. Eventually she accepted the fact that sleeping right now just wasn't an option, she would polish her armour perhaps or search through her Re-Quip storage and see what weapons she has that aren't paired to an armour set.

Glancing over to Natsu's bed, she seen that he was now sleeping, rather than being unconscious, which was a good sign that he'll be ready for tomorrow. If Sorcerer Weekly take an interest in him at all then he'll have _him _to deal with. That dreaded reporter. _Jason_ Erza snarled mentally thinking about the single most annoying human being on the planet.

Pushing the thoughts for her new book '1000 ways to kill Jason', Erza returned to her Re-Quip magic, thinking about some weapons she had gotten a while ago and forgotten about, that is, until her attention settled on a weapon, one most recent to her. 'The Abyssal Blade of the Dragon Slayer' was what Natsu had chanted upon creating the magnificent blade.

Pulling the unique katana from her Magic Storage, Erza studied it again in greater detail than before. The Scales that comprised the razor sharp blade of the weapon, the flawless movement between the pentagonal shaped scales, the Hand Guard that held Natsus magic inside it, the beautiful fabric lining the handle creating a surface that was smooth as silk. The one thing that grabbed her more than anything else was the Hand Guard. Natsu had told her that she would be able to use his basic spells but what did that actually include? From the spells she had witnessed Gajeel and Wendy use, the basics were a 'Fist attack', 'Talon attack' and maybe a 'Crushing fang attack' depending on the power behind it but the thing is, Natsu has got so much magic power that even a small fraction of his power that is stored inside the hand guard could trump some wizards. She could feel the power emanating from within the blade just by holding it. She would have to pay attention to Wendy's training with Natsu when she returned and possibly learn on how to cast some of his spells. Having magic that can slay a dragon will come in handy when she shoves a fist up Acnologias -

"You're up, huh?" Natsu said, breaking her trance.

"Huh? Oh- Yes, I wasn't able to sleep." Erza said, putting the sword on the bed and turning to face Natsu who was sitting up right with the duvet for his bed laying at his waist.

"What were you doing with the blade?" Natsu asked curiously.

"I was simply admiring it. It truly is a beautiful piece of craftsman ship and I can feel the strong presence of magic in the Hand Guard. I was trying to imagine what spells of yours I would be able to use."

"Currently, none. Under no circumstance can you use the magic within that blade for a month or so. It's in an unstable state and releasing the power could force it to attack someone or something. It's complicated but the last thing I need is my own magic going AWOL." Natsu stated, laying his head back down on the pillow to marvel in the cushiony softness or the feather stuffed sack under his head.

"Okay, thank you for the warning." Erza said with an amused smile from the Dragon Slayers attempt at hiding the pleasurable smile from putting his head on pillow. It really is the little things when it comes to Natsu, that's for sure.

"Quick question, what did Acnologia say?" Natsu asked, still laying down on the comfy mattress with his eye closed.

"Oh, just things. Nothing too important." Erza said, hoping she had successfully avoided the question. She did have her doubts however, Natsu probably knew that Acnologia would say something worth listening to if he decided to take control of Natsus body to relay a message.

"Okay, see ya in the mornin'" Natsu said calmly before falling asleep.

_I stand corrected, Natsu seems to give up fairly easily when a pillow is involved. _Erza then glanced down at the pillow she was next to. Grabbing it, she opened up the Menu to show her Re-Quip storage before slipping the pillow in. _I'll keep this for the next time that happens. _

* * *

**A/N: HOW'S THAT FOR A BIG THROBBING UPDATE?! Nah, just kidding. I was doing the same with this as I was doing with 'The Fraternity'. I was just trying to get back into the swing of things now that I'm back. Hope you guys enjoyed and I'll try and keep a similar length or greater length for my chapters in the Future. I know I've mentioned this before but I'm really looking for proof readers. It would really help me out if someone would read over the story and point out errors. PM me if you're willing :)  
**

**Stay safe**

**Sincerely**

**-ShesTheBoss19**


End file.
